


She never wanted to leave

by petta



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Jaime Lannister Lives, Post - A Game of Thrones
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petta/pseuds/petta
Summary: Тирион склонился над братом, ему показалось, что он чувствует легкое, едва уловимое дыхание. Он стал лихорадочно расчищать тело брата, он разбрасывал камни, раздирая пальцы в кровь и срывая ногти. Когда последний камень был убран, он приложил ухо к груди брата и отчетливо уловил сердцебиение.





	1. Chapter 1

Тирион рыдал над телами своих брата и сестры. Он остался совсем один в этом мире. Ему было безумно жаль этих двоих: и его глупую сестру, и конечно брата, с которым у него была особенная связь.  
Они были уже совсем близко от выхода к берегу, где их ждала лодка. Еще немного, и они могли бы уплыть далеко от Королевской Гавани и вообще от Вестероса. Возможно, они бы никогда больше не увиделись, но ему было бы легче, если б он знал, что они оба живы. Как это обидно и нелепо погибнуть под камнями в нескольких метрах от входа.  
Тирион склонился над лицом Серсеи и поцеловал ее в лоб.  
\- Прощай, сестра.  
Он наклонился над Джейме, погладил его по щеке и поцеловал тоже в лоб. Он замер, ему показалось, что кожа Джейме не такая холодная, как у его сестры. Тирион еще раз коснулся сначала одного, потом другого и убедился, что он не ошибается. Он снова склонился над братом, ему показалось, что он чувствует легкое, едва уловимое дыхание. Тирион стал лихорадочно расчищать тело брата, он разбрасывал камни, раздирая пальцы в кровь и срывая ногти. Когда последний камень был убран, он приложил ухо к груди брата и отчетливо уловил сердцебиение.  
\- Джейме, - обращался он к нему, хлопая по щекам и тряся за плечи. Наконец, раздался стон.  
Тирион снова заплакал, в этот раз от счастья. Может быть, это и было цинично, но он радовался, что из них двоих выжил именно брат. Тирион крепко обнял его тело, тот все еще был без сознания, но однозначно, живой. Он целовал его лицо и приговаривал.  
\- Брат, мой милый брат.  
И тут, Джейме открыл глаза. Взгляд его был затуманенный, и Тирион даже не был уверен, что брат его видит и понимает, но нужно было действовать. Тирион попытался поднять его, но это было невозможно, нужно было звать помощь.  
\- Джейме, - прошептал он брату на ухо, - я иду за помощью. Ты, главное, не умирай, прошу тебя.  
Ему показалось, что уголки рта Джейме дрогнули. Он его услышал! Тирион со всех ног побежал наверх.

Оказавшись в городе, Тирион понял, насколько трудновыполнима его задача. Королева Дейнерис праздновала победу, перед ней выстроились ее воска: дотракийцы и безупречные. Она была прекрасна в своем триумфе и в то же время ужасна. Королева встретила его холодно, рядом с ней стоял Серый Червь, теперь он – десница королевы. Тириону не к кому было обратиться за помощью, у него не осталось друзей. Единственного своего друга, Вариса, он предал, отдал на расправу королеве. Единственными более-менее адекватными людьми казались северяне. Но Джон Сноу был абсолютно предан Дейнерис и он вряд ли согласиться помочь цареубийце. Оставался лишь один человек, на чью порядочность и милосердие можно было положиться – Давос Сиворт. Тирион нашел его.  
\- Сир Давос, - обратился он к деснице Джона Сноу, стараясь говорить потише, но быстро, чтоб успеть, - мой брат, раненный, находится в подземельях Красного Замка. Умоляю вас, его нужно вытащить оттуда, – он схватил Лукового рыцаря за руку и заглянул ему глаза. – Пожалуйста, в память о том, что мы пережили вместе.  
Конечно, сир Давос должен помнить, как они вместе сидели и выпивали в великом чертоге Винтерфелла перед битвой с мертвецами, он должен помнить, что они тогда сражались на одной стороне.  
Он внимательно посмотрел на Тириона, сосредоточенно размышляя.  
\- Где именно? – спросил он. Тирион облегчено вздохнул. Хвала богам, он не отказался.  
\- Там, где я встречался с Джейме в наш последний приезд в Королевскую Гавань. Где выход к морю. Там еще драконьи черепа, если вы знаете.  
Сир Давос кивнул.  
\- Знаю.  
Тирион оглянулся, по улице шествовал отряд безупречных во главе с Серым Червем. Он понял, что это за ним.  
\- Сир Давос, - поспешил он закончить разговор, - я буду вечным вашим должником.  
Луковый рыцарь в ответ поклонился.  
\- Лорд Тирион.

Луковый рыцарь смотрел вслед удаляющейся процессии. Вряд ли Тирион Ланнистер сумеет выплатить свой долг. Но для Давоса Сиворта имело большое значение воинское братство и честь. Он мало знал Джейме Ланнистера, но они бились в Винтерфелле за одни и те же идеалы, и те несколько часов, что они провели в одной компании, убедили его, что тот – человек достойный.  
Он решил действовать сразу, пока еще в городе суматоха и много убитых и раненых. Он взял с собой двух крепких солдат-северян, из тех, кто во время битвы за город был рядом с ним. На ходу, он объяснил им, что они идут забрать тело их бывшего соратника, чтобы достойно похоронить.  
Когда они спустились в подземелье, Давос заведомо отправил своих сопровождающих искать тело в другую сторону, сам же поспешил к тому месту, где должен был быть выход из подземелья. Ему следовало сначала самому все подготовить, живому Джейме Ланнистеру в городе показываться было опасно.  
Он нашел его именно там, где описал Тирион. На первый взгляд он был абсолютно мертв. Рядом лежало тело королевы Серсеи. Давос осторожно пощупал тело мужчины, возможно, пока Тирион искал помощи, его брат уже умер. Но нет, на шее он нащупал тоненькую ниточку пульса. Он осмотрел тело, повреждения были серьезными: две ножевые раны в боках, раздробленное правое плечо и множество синяков, порезов и ссадин, кто знает, могут быть и внутренние повреждения. Это чудо какое-то, что он еще дышит, подумал Давос. Но нет никаких гарантий, что оно доживет до завтрашнего дня. Во всяком случае, он обещал Тириону, что попробует спасти его брата. Он наклонился над раненым.  
\- Сир Джейме, - прошептал он в надежде, что тот его услышит, - я – Давос Сиворт, ваш брат попросил вас вытащить отсюда. Мы понесем вас, как убитого, поэтому очень прошу, притворитесь таковым. Иначе, вас, действительно убьют.  
Он снял с руки Джейме золотую кисть, этот опознавательный знак лучше оставить, и кликнул своих помощников.  
\- Друзья! Я нашел его!  
Двое подошли.  
\- Да, это же цареубийца!  
\- Что он здесь делает? Он же оставался в Винтерфелле, когда мы выступали.  
\- Он догнал нас по приказу леди Сансы, - соврал Давос, кто ж проверит? – это он звонил в колокол.  
Солдаты переглянулись, уважительно кивнули и тут в их поле зрения попал другой труп.  
\- А это кто? Никак королева, сестра его?  
\- Ну да, похожа, - солдаты насторожились, - а что он здесь с ней делал?  
Давос пожал плечами. Надо было оттащить его подальше от тела сестры.  
\- Боюсь, этого мы никогда не узнаем. Но он бился рядом с нами против мертвецов, вы, надеюсь, помните?  
Парни кивнули.  
\- Да, было дело, он еще с той бабой, что леди Сансе служит, шашни крутил.  
Они оба заржали.  
\- Он был нашим товарищем, - вернул их на землю, Давос, - его надо похоронить.  
Они положили тело на плащ, Давос накрыл его своим плащом, и вынесли наверх. Он попросил отнести тело в Блошиный конец, они положили его прямо на улице.  
\- Спасибо, друзья, - он сунул каждому по монете, - дальше я сам. Возвращайтесь в лагерь.  
Он огляделся, Блошиный конец пострадал меньше всего в городе, он остановился в месте, где трактир держал его давний знакомый Моран, которому он, в свою бытность контрабандистом, поставлял вино.  
Они втащили тело вместе в комнатушку на втором этаже.  
\- Эх, не по душе мне твоя затея, Давос, - ворчал его друг, - шутка ли прятать цареубийцу.  
Давос продолжал его убеждать.  
\- Он – Ланнистер, ты же знаешь, что они говорят про свои долги?  
\- А если он подохнет, кто мне заплатит?  
\- Его брат, естественно. И, думаю, заплатит очень хорошо, если он выживет. У него серьезные ранения. Нужен мейстер.  
\- Где я тебе мейстера достану? – возмущался хозяин трактира. – Самое большее, что смогу найти, это знахарку.  
\- Да, хоть колдунью, лишь бы она его вылечила.  
Моран вздохнул.  
\- За ним, небось, и присмотреть нужно, помыть, покормить. Моя жена могла бы этим заняться, за отдельную плату, конечно.  
Давос вытащил кошелек.  
\- Думаю, здесь хватит и на мейстера, и на сиделку. Главное, чтоб он выжил.  
Моран провел его к дому, где жил мейстер. Давос понимал, что сам он не сможет контролировать лечение Джейме Ланнистера, уж очень тревожная обстановка была в городе, и местный мейстер не вызывал у него доверия, поэтому он решил отправить ворона. Единственный человек, на кого он в этой ситуации решил положиться, был очень далеко – в Винтерфелле, но выбора у него не было.


	2. Chapter 2

Бриенна тренировала молодых воинов во дворе Винтерфелла. Воинами их, конечно, назвать было трудно, это были мальчишки лет тринадцати-четырнадцати, сыновья окрестных фермеров и витерфельской челяди. Их отцы и старшие братья ушли вместе с Джоном Сноу отвоевывать трон для королевы Дейнерис. И задачей Бриенны было обучить этих молодчиков, чтоб сделать из них новую гвардию леди Винтерфелла.   
Весть о том, что Королевская Гавань пала, пришла несколько дней назад, мальчишки радовались, как ненормальные. Они кричали, обнимались, пили свое первое вино и громко жалели о том, что их не взяли. Бриенна смотрела на них с жалостью. Никто из них не думал о том, какой ценой далась эта победа, никто не знал, сколько человек погибло в драконьем огне и под рушащимися зданиями. Только когда войско северян вернется, они осознают это, увидев, что не вернулся чей-то отец или чей-то брат, а у кого-то, возможно, не вернется никто.   
Бриенна уже прочувствовала это на себе. Тот, чьего возвращения из Королевской Гавани она ждала, погиб. Об этом известно точно, его тело вынесли из подземелья замка, где он лежал, погребенный под камнями рядом со своей сестрой.   
На глаза Бриенны набежали слезы. Она запрещала себе думать о Джейме, но это было сильнее нее, он снова и снова вставал в ее памяти, как бы она не старалась.   
Она постоянно анализировала, пытаясь понять, почему все так произошло. Он любил ее, это было очевидно. Он никогда не лег бы в постель с нелюбимой женщиной, она очень хорошо это понимала. Он говорил ей о том, что любит ее, он никогда не лгал ей за все время их знакомства, и его никто не заставлял произносить эти слова. Она вспоминала его глаза, как он смотрел на нее, когда они были вместе, как он шептал между поцелуями: «Моя», как он выкрикивал ее имя в моменты наивысшего наслаждения. Что это еще могло быть, если не любовь? Она помнила, как в первую ночь он говорил: «Ты – моя, а я – твой», что это, если не признание? Сердце ее сжалось от тоски, ей не хватало его, она задыхалась без него, по ночам она обнимала подушку, на которой он спал, и, обливаясь слезами, шептала: «Джейме, мой Джейме».   
Он действительно был ее. Никто не знал его таким, каким знала она. Только перед ней он мог раскрыться полностью, обнажив все свои темные и светлые стороны. Она вспомнила их последнюю ночь, таким нежным и одновременно страстным он еще не был. Бриенна покраснела, вспоминая, что происходило той ночью между ними. Уже потом она поняла, что каждая ласка, каждый поцелуй были прощальными. Когда он произнес эти страшные слова во дворе замка, она поняла, что он едет, чтоб умереть. Это было не просто признание, это была исповедь, как тогда в Харренхолле, когда он думал, что умирает. Он уже давно не верил в богов, поэтому для исповеди выбрал ее, потому что знал, что она поверит, поймет и простит.   
Бриенна тяжело вздохнула. И все равно он уехал. Его мятущейся душе было мало ее любви, его привязанность к сестре, его чувство долга, ответственность за то, что эта сестра может совершить, и за то, что именно он сделал ее такой, перевесили чашу весов. И она ничего не смогла сделать, не смогла защитить его от самого себя, потому что он – такой, ее Джейме.   
Бриенна сглотнула комок, в горле, глаза снова защипало, она часто заморгала, чтобы прогнать набежавшие слезы. Ей остается только смириться со своей судьбой и оплакивать свою несостоявшуюся любовь.  
\- Сир Бриенна, - услышала она голос, который вырвал ее из воспоминаний. Перед ней стоял мейстер, - вам послание.   
Он протянул маленький свиток. Бриенна была обескуражена. Она не помнила, когда в последний раз получала письма, да и кто мог ей писать? Может, отец?  
\- Откуда оно? – спросила она мейстера, осторожно вертя свиток в руках. Печать была не лорда Тарта, просто стандартная печать штатного городского мейстера.  
\- Из Королевской Гавани, миледи, - ответил мейстер и ушел.  
Из Королевской Гавани? Кто мог ей оттуда писать? Джон Сноу? Тогда почему письмо адресовано не Сансе? Все это было более, чем странно. Бриенне было страшно, но распечатывать свиток все же нужно. Первым делом она глянула на подпись: Давос Сиворт. Она вспомнила десницу Джона Сноу. Добрый, приятный человек, и без сомнения порядочный. Что ему нужно? Бриенна начала читать сначала и первые же слова выбили почву из-под ее ног: «Джейме Ланнистер живой». В глазах у нее потемнело. Это шутка, розыгрыш? Нет, сир Давос не похож на человека, способного так жестоко шутить. Она стала читать дальше: «Он очень тяжело ранен. Необходима помощь. Сир Давос Сиворт.» И все, всего две строчки, но они перевернули все в ее голове. «Я должна ехать, нужно помочь ему», - твердила она про себя. Она ощущала потребность немедленно бежать, спасать своего Джейме, но ноги ей не подчинялись, она с трудом, как в тумане сделала несколько шагов и чуть не упала от резкого головокружения. Чьи-то руки подхватили ее.  
\- Миледи, что случилось? – Подрик, ее оруженосец, поддерживал ее под руку.  
\- Собирай вещи, Подрик, - решительно приказала она, - мы уезжаем.  
\- Куда? – спросил удивленный оруженосец.  
\- Потом узнаешь, - кинула на ходу Бриенна.   
В голове у нее прояснилось, и она теперь абсолютно четко знала, что делать. В первую очередь она направилась к мейстеру.  
\- Мне нужно отправить два письма, - обратилась она к нему, - первое – обратно в Королевскую Гавань, тому, от кого пришло мое письмо.  
\- С удовольствием, миледи, но ворон должен отдохнуть. Не могли бы вы подождать хотя бы до вечера?  
Бриенна подумала, что полдня ничего не решает, главное – отправить второе письмо немедленно. Она ласково погладила прилетевшего ворона пальцем по голове: «Милая птица, спасибо тебе за добрую весть».  
\- Я напишу письмо, а вы отправьте его, когда будет возможность, - попросила она мейстера.  
Он дал ей набор для письма и бумагу. Текст первого письма был лаконичным.  
«Сир Давос, благодарю вас за радостные вести. Я выезжаю из Винтерфелла немедленно, но, боюсь, дорога займет некоторое время, поэтому очень прошу, не оставляйте сира Джейме до моего приезда. Я попросила моего отца, лорда Тарта, прислать помощь. Надеюсь, она прибудет раньше меня. Ваша вечная должница, Бриенна Тарт.»  
«Сир Давос – благородный человек, - думала Бриенна, - если он взялся помочь кому-то, он не бросит его».   
\- Куда миледи желает отправить второе письмо? – поинтересовался мейстер.  
\- Моему отцу, на Тарт, - твердо ответила Бриенна, - но оно будет более длинным, поэтому мне нужно время, чтоб его написать.  
Мейстер удалился, дав возможность Бриенне сосредоточиться.  
Несколько минут она тупо смотрела на пергамент. Она – глупая, неблагодарная дочь, не подавала о себе вестей несколько месяцев, и вот теперь, отец – единственный человек, к кому она может обратиться за помощью. Захочет ли он помочь ей после всего? Но у нее нет другого выхода. На глаза ее снова навернулись слезы, она стала такая чувствительная в последнее время. Она вытерла глаза, вздохнула и взялась за перо.  
«Милый отец, обращается к вам ваша непутевая дочь Бриенна. Прости, что долго не давала о себе знать. Я жива и здорова. Очень надеюсь, что и у вас все хорошо. Отец, я умоляю вас о помощи. Мой близкий друг и самый дорогой человек серьезно ранен и страдает в полном одиночестве без надлежащей помощи. Помните, несколько лет назад вы получили письмо с требованием выкупа? Вы тогда предложили за меня триста золотых драконов, но разбойникам этого было мало, и они отвергли ваше предложение? Так вот, именно этот человек, о котором я сейчас пишу, спас мою честь и мою жизнь, он, ценой своего здоровья освободил меня из плена. А сейчас он смертельно ранен и находится за тысячу лиг от меня в Королевской Гавани. Я сегодня выезжаю из Винтерфелла, но боюсь, что его раны слишком серьезны, и я могу не успеть. Отец, прошу вас, пришлите в Королевскую Гавань вашего мейстера. Тарт гораздо ближе к столице, чем север, и чем скорее придет помощь, тем лучше. Пусть мейстер найдет сира Давоса Сиворта, лорда Дождевого Леса, десницу Джона Сноу, короля Севера. Только этому человеку можно доверять.  
Искренне ваша любящая дочь Бриенна.  
P.S. Через несколько дней я планирую быть в Белой Гавани. Прошу прислать мне ответ о вашем решении местному мейстеру.»  
Бриенна поставила точку и вздохнула. Отец должен откликнуться на ее просьбу, он не может отказать в помощи человеку, спасшему жизнь его дочери. Она намеренно не написала имени своего друга. Ее отец был склонен к предрассудкам, цареубийце он мог и отказать. Ей обязательно следует приехать к нему на остров поблагодарить, но это потом, когда Джейме поправится. Какую плату потребует от нее отец? Она предполагала, что он может захотеть, чтоб она поставила крест на своей рыцарской карьере и осталась на Тарте. Так тому и быть. Если отец поможет спасти Джейме, она готова подчиниться ему.  
Теперь настало время идти к Сансе. Бриенна пообещала сиру Давосу, что скоро приедет и намерена была сдержать свое обещание, во что быто ни стало. Даже, если Санса откажется отпускать ее, она все равно уедет. Она когда-то дала слово леди Кейтелин, что отвезет Сансу в безопасное место и будет защищать ее. Так и случилось, она спасала и защищала юную леди Старк, помогла ей вернуть ее родовой замок, и теперь, когда та стала леди Винтерфелла, Бриенна могла сказать, что слово свое она сдержала.   
Она вспомнила любимую фразу Джейме: «Что ни сделаешь ради любви?» Сегодня ради любви к нему она решила отказаться от своей клятвы.   
Санса сидела в своем кабинете, перед ней лежал какой-то свиток, видимо, не одна Бриенна получила сегодня утром послание.  
\- Леди Бриенна? Я хотела посылать за вами. Странные новости из столицы, - задумчиво произнесла она, - королева Дейнерис казнила лорда Вариса за предательство и заточила в темницу Тириона Ланнистера по той же самой причине.   
Бриенна растерялась. Так, вот, почему сир Давос в таком смятении. Теперь понятно, если Тирион обвинен в измене, то, что может ждать его брата?   
\- Леди Санса, вы же не верите, что лорд Тирион… - начал она.  
\- Нет, не верю. Если Тирион взялся кому-то служить, он будет предан ему до конца.  
Бриенна подумала, что это, скорее всего, у них семейное, но высказываться вслух не решилась. Санса продолжала.   
\- Мне сказали, что вы тоже получили письмо. Могу я полюбопытствовать, что в нем?  
Бриенна заколебалась, трудно предположить, обрадует или огорчит Сансу весть о Джейме, но она пришла, чтобы просить об отставке, поэтому лучше быть откровенной. В любом случае, отсюда Санса ему никак не навредит. Бриенна молча положила перед своей леди свиток, та пробежала его глазами.  
\- Что вы намерены делать, леди Бриенна?  
\- Я прошу вас отпустить меня в Королевскую Гавань.   
\- А как же ваша клятва моей матери? – девушка испытывающе посмотрела на свою помощницу.  
\- Я выполнила свою клятву: вы дома, живы и здоровы, в окружении верных вам людей. Отпустите меня, леди Санса. – в голосе Бриенны звучали стальные нотки.  
\- Иначе что? Вы уедете без моего позволения? – снова этот испытывающий тон.  
\- Вы знаете ответ, миледи. Нет ничего ужаснее, чем не способность спасти того, кого любишь, – голос Бриенны был тверд.  
Молодая женщина встала из-за стола и прошлась по комнате, она остановилась у окна.   
\- Вы знаете, леди Бриенна, - сказала она, глядя в окно, - я вам даже завидую.   
Бриенна открыла рот от удивления. Санса Старк, леди Винтерфелла, красавица и умница, желанная невеста для всех домов Вестероса, завидует ей, женщине старше нее, огромной и некрасивой?   
\- Я никогда так не любила, как вы, - продолжала Санса, - я была влюблена в Джоффри, - тут она горько усмехнулась, вспоминая, каким ужасным человеком был ее первый возлюбленный, - потом я влюбилась в сира Лораса Тирелла, а меня выдали замуж за Тириона, вот и все, - вздохнула она, - но так, как вы, самоотверженно и отчаянно я не любила никогда.   
Бриенна не знала, что ответить девушке. Она не искала свою любовь, та пришла к ним сама, медленно и не спеша связала их воедино.  
\- Что со мной не так, Бриенна? – в голосе Сансы послышалась дрожь.   
\- Может, просто вы еще не встретили своего человека, леди Санса? – предположила Бриенна, - а может, он уже где-то рядом, просто вы еще не поняли, что это именно он.   
Так случилось у нее с Джейме. Они несколько лет шли к тому, чтобы понять, что они значат друг для друга.  
\- Поезжайте, леди Бриенна, - вдруг сказала Санса, - и да хранят вас семеро!  
Бриенна поблагодарила и вышла.  
Подрик уже седлал коней.   
***   
Они прибыли в Белую Гавань ближе к вечеру. Бриенна отправила Подрика найти место для ночлега и покормить лошадей, сама же направилась в порт.   
В порту она нашла корабль, следующий в Старомест с заходом в Королевскую Гавань, и договорилась о каюте.   
Потом она нашла местного мейстера. Письмо от отца уже ждало ее. Прочитав его, она облегченно вздохнула: отец направит мейстера Конлета в столицу, сам же лелеет надежду вскоре увидеть свою неразумную дочь. Она знала, что так будет. Письмо было написано четыре дня назад, значит, мейстер уже на подъезде к Королевской Гавани. Бриенна мысленно помолилась за то, чтоб Джейме дождался ее мейстера.   
Она написала отцу ответ, где поблагодарила его за помощь и пообещала посетить родной дом в ближайшее время.   
Подрик уже ждал ее на постоялом дворе, они поужинали жареной рыбой, запили ее элем и отправились спать. Судно отплывало на рассвете.  
Утром Бриенна встала в плохом настроении, в желудке у нее было неспокойно. Видимо, вчерашняя рыба не пошла ей впрок. Она спустилась в столовую, Подрик уже завтракал. Запах рыбы вызвал у нее приступ тошноты.  
\- Не ешь эту рыбу, она несвежая.  
Оруженосец подавился куском.  
\- Обижаете, миледи,- раздалось у стойки, – эта рыба поймана в море час назад.  
\- Значит, вчерашняя была несвежая, - продолжала спорить Бриенна.  
Хозяин постоялого двора был серьезно обижен.  
\- У старого Лорена всегда самая свежая рыба! Мне ее поставляет мой родной брат.  
Бриенна посмотрела на хозяина. Может, зря она на него наговаривает? Вон, Подрик ест, аж за ушами трещит, и нет ему ничего.  
\- Не знаю, - более миролюбиво продолжала она, - может, жирная была очень… Но что-то плохо мне, - она взялась за свой желудок.  
Хозяин охотно согласился.  
\- Тут, миледи, вы правы, рыбка, действительно жирная. Может, для вашего чувствительного желудка, лучше подойдет крабовый суп?   
Бриенна усмехнулась. «Чувствительный желудок». Во время своих скитаний она ела и не такое дерьмо: несвежую еду, полусырую или подгоревшую, но никогда ее желудок так не подводил.   
\- У тебя есть мята? – спросила она, когда-то она слышала, что ек хорошо пить при пищевых отравлениях. Получив утвердительный ответ, она попросила, - завари мне чаю.  
Она с удовольствием попила мятный чай и попросила налить остатки в ее мех. Пожалуй, сегодня ей лучше ничего не есть.   
Весь день Бриенна промучилась со своим больным желудком, ее спасал только мятный чай. Она просидела на палубе целый день, время от времени свешиваясь за борт. На следующий день ситуация повторилась. «Что за дерьмо мне подсунул этот трактирщик? Может, меня хотели отравить?» - думала она, лежа в своей каюте. Мятного чаю уже не было, поэтому Подрик носил ей разбавленное вино, дешевое и кислое, но оно оказывало эффект. Из-за того, что Бриенну тошнило, как только она что-то съедала, даже разбавленное вино опьянило ее, и она большую часть дороги спала. Когда через три дня она продолжала болеть, Подрик осмелился сказать.  
\- Думаю, это не рыба, миледи.  
\- А что по твоему? – возмутилась Бриенна.  
\- Морская болезнь. – Простодушно предположил оруженосец.  
\- Под, несколько месяцев назад мы с тобой проделали этот же путь, но в обратном направлении. Ты помнишь, чтоб у меня была морская болезнь?  
Тот покачал головой.  
\- Вот и не говори, чего не знаешь. Я выросла на море, я научилась ставить парус раньше, чем ездить верхом. Какая морская болезнь?  
\- А может, это у вас нервы? – предположил Подрик, провожая ее в каюту.  
\- Может и нервы, - согласилась она, укладываясь на кровать, - конечно, нервы.  
За последние несколько месяцев в жизни Бриенны было столько потрясений, и приятных и ужасных, что удивительно, как она до сих пор не сошла с ума. Сначала это жуткое ожидание неминуемой смерти, когда они готовились к войне с мертвецами, потом сама битва, от воспоминания о которой у нее до сих пор шевелятся волосы. Потом короткий, но счастливый месяц с Джейме. Бриенна постепенно погружалась в сон, вспоминая их первое утро вместе.  
***  
Она проснулась в своей кровати от холода, который щипал ее за нос. У нее всегда мерзнет нос. В комнате было жутко холодно, все дрова в камине давно прогорели и она остыла. Она лежала на боку, и единственным источником тепла было нечто, что крепко прижималось к ее спине. На ее животе лежало что-то тяжелое. Она потрогала, это была стальная рука. И тут она вспомнила все, что произошло вчера и ее кинуло в жар. Джейме Ланнистер лежал рядом с ней и крепко прижимался к ее спине, он не успел вчера снять свою руку и вот сейчас она лежит на ней и мешает ей дышать. Бриенна осторожно переместила руку, так, чтоб она не давила на желудок. Сзади послышалось шевеление, и он поцеловал ее в затылок.  
\- Джейме, ты настоящий? - почему-то шепотом спросила она. Сзади послышался смех.  
\- А ты как считаешь?  
\- Мне кажется, что это сон.  
Он повернул ее к себе.  
\- Сон, который стал явью.   
Они лежали близко-близко, почти касаясь носами.   
\- Джейме, - одними губами произнесла она, и он поцеловал ее. Они целовались так, как будто от силы их поцелуев зависит, будут они жить сегодня или нет.  
\- Бриенна, моя Бриенна, - стонал он в экстазе.   
И больше не было холодно, казалось, зима отступила, и началось жаркое лето. Он упал рядом, тяжело дыша, она устроилась на его левом плече, он обнял ее, поглаживая ее волосы. Правая его рука лежала вдоль тела, она протянула свою руку и накрыла ее своей ладонью. Она уже привыкла к ней за ночь.   
\- Давай никуда не пойдем, - предложил он.  
\- Я должна – вздохнула она, - если я не выйду, леди Санса пришлет за мной.   
\- В пекло Сансу, - выругался он, - если бы она была на твоем месте…  
\- Что? – она возмущенно подняла голову и посмотрела ему в лицо, - ты хочешь Сансу?  
Он засмеялся и поцеловал ее в нос.  
\- Дурочка, я тебя хочу. Я имею в виду, если бы Санса была с мужчиной, ты бы стала их тревожить?   
\- Нет, конечно, - усмехнулась она, – но нам все равно придется вставать. Кроме Сансы там еще королева Дейнерис и твой брат…  
\- Ради брата, я, пожалуй, встану, - засмеялся он, - и придем мы вместе.  
\- Нет! – взмолилась она, - прошу тебя. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то знал.  
\- Почему? – удивился он, - мы – взрослые люди. Я хочу, чтобы знали все, что ты – моя женщина!  
\- Пожалуйста, Джейме, - она чуть не плакала, - я не готова пока. Я сама этого еще не осознала.   
Он все понял, он всегда все понимал, за это она его и любила.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился он, - но завтракать мы будем вместе. Что тебе приготовить?  
\- Все равно, я очень голодна.   
Он откинул одеяло и сразу же накрылся снова и прижался к ней.  
\- Что там? – испугалась она.  
\- Там адский холод.  
Они засмеялись.  
\- Джейме Ланнистер, ты сражался с мертвецами, неужели ты боишься какого-то холода? Не разочаровывай меня, пожалуйста.   
\- Только ради тебя, любимая, - он отважно встал и стал спешно одеваться. Когда он уже обулся, Бриенна обратилась к нему.  
\- Кинь мне мою одежду, пожалуйста,  
Он пособирал ее одежду, которая так и валялась на полу всю ночь, она затащила ее под одеяло и стала одеваться там. Он вытаращил на нее глаза.  
\- А что, так можно было?  
Она засмеялась.  
\- Поживешь на севере и не такому научишься.   
***  
\- Если ветер будет такой же сильный, завтра мы прибудем в Королевскую Гавань, - услышала Бриенна разговор Подрика с матросами в перерыве между очередным позывом ее желудка.   
– А твоя леди совсем плоха, - сочувственно произнес кто-то из матросов, - давно не видел, чтоб кто-то так мучился от морской болезни.   
\- Вообще-то, миледи не страдает морской болезнью, - встал на ее защиту Подрик, - это у нее от нервов сбой в организме.  
\- Сбой в организме, - рассеянно повторила Бриенна и оцепенела. Она слышала похожее выражение, где и когда она не помнила, но касалось оно совсем другого.   
\- Подрик, - попросила она оруженосца, - проводи меня, пожалуйста, в каюту.   
Ей нужно подумать наедине.   
Ее организм обычно работал, как часы и сбоев она не замечала. Теперь она попыталась вспомнить, когда в последний раз у нее были лунные дни, и не смогла. Столько было событий за последнее время, что этот момент она как-то пропустила. Медленно прокручивая все, что произошло, в обратном порядке, она, наконец, добралась в своей памяти до нужного момента. Это было как раз перед приездом королевы Дейнерис, Джейме приехал несколькими днями позже, потом была долгая ночь, а потом…   
Конечно, она мало разбирается в этих вопросах и ей сейчас не помешала бы помощь какой-то знающей женщины, но женщин на корабле, насколько знала Бриенна, не было. Но, насколько бы неосведомленной была Бриенна, она понимала, что все признаки налицо. Она развязала веревочки на своей рубашке и обнажила живот, погладила его ладонью. Она никогда не думала о том, что у нее может быть ребенок. Дети в ее понимании всегда ассоциировались с женитьбой, а поскольку замуж она никогда не собиралась, то и детей в ее планах не было. И тут вот такой сюрприз.   
\- У меня будет ребенок от Джейме Ланнистера, - произнесла она, поглаживая свой живот. Даже произнесенные вслух эти слова казались ей неправдоподобными. Разве так может быть?   
«Так, а что это меняет? – думала Бриенна, - пока ничего. Сейчас, главное, чтоб он выздоровел». Она еще успеет рассказать ему. Интересно, что он скажет, когда узнает? Бриенне было известно, что у него уже были дети от Серсеи, и все они погибли. Захочет ли он снова стать отцом? Отцом ее детей? Сохранил ли он к ней свои чувства или, может, он скорбит по Серсее? Он, со свойственным ему благородством, может захотеть жениться на ней ради ребенка. Бриенна вздрогнула. Женитьба по принуждению? Нет, это так унизительно. Она приняла решение: «Он узнает о ребенке только тогда, когда я пойму, что нужна ему, что он любит меня. Если нет, после его выздоровления я уеду на Тарт и рожу там, вдалеке от всего мира, чтоб никто не знал. Это будет зеленоглазый золотоволосый мальчик, и я назову его Лайон.»   
Рано утром Подрик вошел в ее каюту.  
\- Миледи, мы входим в Черноводный залив!   
Бриенна открыла сонные глаза, Подрик таращился на нее с отвисшей челюстью. Она проследила его взгляд – она так и заснула с обнаженным животом и ладонью на нем.


	3. Chapter 3

Джейме уже сбился со счета, сколько раз он приходил в себя и сколько раз он снова впадал в забытье. Иногда сквозь туман он слышал голоса, в основном незнакомые, они говорили о нем, но никто не называл его по имени. Ему хотелось назвать свое имя, он даже открывал рот, чтоб произнести: «Джейме, меня зовут Джейме», но мог издавать только стоны и хрипы. Иногда он видел людей около себя, но это тоже были незнакомцы, чаще всего он видел тучную старуху, иногда молодого, но уже лысеющего мейстера, один раз ему показалось, что он узнал человека, склонившегося над ним: статного седого мужа, с внимательными глазами, но потом он снова заснул сном без сновидений, так и не вспомнив, кто это был. Когда он спал, боль его почти не мучила, но когда просыпался, он ощущал тянущую боль в боку, то в левом, то в правом, его правое плечо жгло и ломало, потом ему давали питье и все снова успокаивалось. Сколько дней это продолжалось, он не знал  
В один из дней он, наконец, смог открыть глаза и ощутить ясность в голове. Он попытался понять, что с ним происходит, и обнаружил, что лежит на кровати в какой-то маленькой комнатушке с деревянными стенами и потолком. На гроб это было мало похоже, значит, он живой. У окна за маленьким столиком сидел маленький сухощавый мужчина, лет шестидесяти, в серой мантии и с цепью на шее. Он дремал.   
Джейме лежал обнаженный, накрытый простыней до подмышек, он осторожно пощупал свое тело левой рукой – нижняя половина туловища была перевязана бинтами, правой рукой он не мог двигать, она была взята в лубки, и любая попытка пошевелить ею, вызывала боль.   
Человек у окна услышал стон и открыл глаза.  
\- Вы пришли в себя, милорд, - удовлетворенно сказал они подошел к кровати. Он с интересом рассматривал Джейме, как бы пытаясь увидеть в нем что-то, скрытое внутри. Он придвинул табурет к кровати и сел на него, продолжая всматриваться в Джейме.  
\- Что со мной случилось? – спросил он.  
Мейстер, а это был, безусловно, он, взял лицо Джейме в руки, оттянул веки, вглядываясь в глаза, повернул его голову вправо, потом влево, удовлетворенно кивнул, и лишь потом ответил.  
\- Я бы хотел от вас услышать, что с вами произошло. Что вы помните?  
Джейме нахмурился, помнил он немного.  
\- Я стоял со своей сестрой в подземелье, потом услышал сильный грохот, и мне стало трудно дышать. Дальше, все, темнота. Хотя, нет, - вспомнил он, - я как будто услышал голос брата, он сказал, чтобы я не умирал, потому что должен дождаться его с помощью.   
\- Вас действительно нашел ваш брат. Это невероятное везение. Боги вас любят, сир Джейме.  
Этот человек был первым, кто назвал его по имени за все это время.   
\- Вы знаете, кто я?  
\- Естественно. Но вам не нужно опасаться. Я – ваш друг.  
\- Где я нахожусь? И кто вы? – в голове Джейме было слишком много вопросов, он не мог выбрать, какие задавать сначала, а какие потом.  
Мейстер усмехнулся.  
\- Я рад, что вы интересуетесь, значит, вы возвращаетесь к жизни. Если честно, те два дня, что я наблюдал вас, меня немного пугали.   
\- Я здесь всего два дня? Мне казалось, дольше.  
\- Вы здесь, насколько я понял, уже больше недели. Вас вынесли из-под завалов под видом мертвого и спрятали здесь, подальше от глаз королевы Дейнерис.   
\- Кто это сделал?  
\- Северяне. Имя Давос Сиворт вам о чем-нибудь говорит?  
Наконец, Джейме вспомнил имя того седого человека с умными глазами. Десница Джона Сноу, он и не думал, что сын Неда Старка проникнется к нему таким сочувствием.  
\- Его попросил о помощи ваш брат. Видимо, он доверяет этому человеку.  
Джейме мало знал сира Давоса, но он произвел на него приятное впечатление в Винтерфелле. Значит, это мнение не было обманчивым.  
\- Ваши раны в обоих боках оказались не смертельными, - продолжал рассказывать мейстер, - я же говорил: боги вас любят. Ни один жизненно важный орган не пострадал. Опасность была лишь в высокой кровопотере, но это было быстро предотвращено. Ваша рука, если честно меня тревожит больше.  
Он наклонился и пощупал его правое плечо.  
\- Болит?  
Джейме дернул уголком рта, давая понять, что больно, но терпимо.  
\- Что там? Перелом?  
\- Вам раздробило плечо камнем. Мой предшественник умело наложил лубки, но недостаточно очистил рану, она сверху затянулась, а внутри продолжалось воспаление.   
\- И вы решили отнять ее совсем? – горько усмехнулся Джейме, - знаете, мейстер, мне дорог этот отросток.  
Мейстер оценил шутку.  
\- Я так и подумал, поэтому вскрыл вам руку и очень хорошо сделал, кроме нагноения, я обнаружил разорванные сухожилия… - увидев беспокойство на лице Джейме, мейстер быстро закончил, - я все зашил и тщательно очистил. Все-таки полторы руки лучше, чем одна, не так ли?  
\- Вы – хороший лекарь, мейстер, - Джейме пощупал свою правую руку, она действительно была живая, - благодарю вас. Вы сказали: «предшественник», а я-то думаю, почему вы казались мне крупнее и моложе? До вас был другой, верно?  
\- Да. Тот мейстер, что лечил вас вначале, неплохой человек, но он слишком молод и неопытен. Меня попросили заняться вами, и я приехал.  
\- Вы не из Утеса Кастерли, верно? Где Тирион вас нашел?  
\- Тирион? Вы говорите о своем брате? – удивленно посмотрел на него мейстер, - вам не сказали. Ваш брат был арестован и посажен в темницу в тот же день, когда вас нашли, он едва успел переговорить с сиром Давасом. Думаю, он и понятия не имеет, что с вами.  
\- Кто же вас прислал? – удивленно спросил Джейме.   
\- Лорд Селвин Тарт по просьбе его дочери.   
У Джейме перехватило дыхание. Бриенна, милая, добрая моя девчонка. Она и после той обиды, что я нанес ей, готова меня спасать.  
\- Вы знакомы с леди Бриенной? – спросил мейстер.  
Джейме кивнул.  
\- Она знает, что со мной?  
\- Видимо, да, - мейстер улыбнулся, - если просила своего отца прислать меня к вам на помощь. Кстати, она тоже направляется в столицу. Насколько мне известно, она собиралась сесть на корабль в Белой Гавани, так что, думаю, она скоро будет здесь.  
Во время разговора мейстер смешивал какие-то травы и варил отвар на маленькой горелке тут же на столе. По всей комнате распространился аромат. Мейстер перелил жидкость в чашу и подошел к Джейме.  
\- Выпейте это, милорд.   
Джейме понюхал, пахло мятой, валерианой и еще какими-то травами.  
\- Это не маковое молоко, - утвердительно сказал он.  
Мейстер засмеялся.  
\- Мой собрат слишком злоупотребил им, когда занимался вашим лечением. Думаю, вам это ни к чему. Вы - сильный человек, воин, я уверен, небольшая боль не помешает вам уснуть. Мой отвар нацелен на восстановление организма и успокоение нервов. 

За окном уже наступила ночь, но Джейме не спал. Бриенна, его самоотверженная девчонка, опять спасает его, хотя, это он этим должен заниматься он, мужчина.   
Он вспомнил, как они расстались и слезы набежали на его глаза.   
Он был абсолютно счастлив с того самого момента, когда вошел в ее комнату с кувшином красного дорнийского. Он не собирался вмешиваться в очередную войну, хотел просто жить с любимой женщиной. Новости из Королевской Гавани нарушили его мирное счастье. Ему вдруг ясно стало, что он не может оставаться в стороне. Бриенна тогда правильно сказала: они разрушат город. Она, конечно, имела в виду драконью королеву и была права, Джейме хорошо знал короля Эйериса и видел, что его дочь на него похожа. Рано или поздно, подумал еще тогда в Винтерфелле он, она слетит с катушек, достаточно небольшого толчка. И этот толчок случился, когда убили ее второго дракона и ее подругу. Но Джейме наивно полагал, что Тирион, Варис и Джон Сноу смогут обуздать ее дикий нрав. Его больше тревожила Серсея, он вспоминал, как она ни секунды не сомневаясь, взорвала септу Бейлора, и понимал, что ей ничего не стоит взорвать весь город. И рядом с ней не было никого, кто ее мог остановить. Квиберн – хитрый человечек, который в свое время переметнулся от Русе Болтона к Ланнистерам, что ему помешает перейти на сторону Дейнерис? Или может, Гора? Тупая машина для убийства? Остановить Серсею мог только он. Он понял это сразу и принял решение ехать немедленно.   
Джейме вздохнул. Да, он всей душой любил Бриенну, но, как оказалось, судьба Серсеи тоже тревожила его. Как она говорила: «В играх престолов или побеждают, или умирают». Он знал, что его сестра не намерена проигрывать, значит, если не победит, она умрет. Ему было жаль ее, он понимал, что в том, какой она стала, есть и его вина, он очень надеялся, что она сможет измениться и быть счастливой. Ему с трудом верилось, что Серсея захочет убежать из города, но, насколько он помнил, она ждала ребенка, а у беременных должен быть хоть какой-то инстинкт самосохранения. Он очень на это надеялся.  
Он застонал. Как это неправильно и противоестественно, что Серсея была беременна от него. Его ребенка должна носить Бриенна, а не она.   
Их последняя ночь с Бриенной была волшебной. Он понимал, что может погибнуть, поэтому сделал все, чтоб она запомнилась навсегда. И действительно, в тот момент, когда он думал, что умирает, он вспоминал, как Бриенна трепетала в его руках и шептала его имя.   
Он дождался, когда она заснет и тихо встал с постели, ему хотелось поцеловать ее на прощанье, но он боялся ее разбудить. Он быстро оделся и бессильно упал на лавку в ногах кровати. Всей душей ему хотелось остаться, но он понимал, что не сможет жить, зная, что мог спасти людей, но не сделал этого. Он оглянулся туда, где спала его любимая, одними губами сказал: прости, и вышел.  
Она догнала его на улице, просила его остаться. От этого воспоминания его сердце разрывалось, как тогда. «Прошу, не смотри на меня, отпусти, я скоро вернусь», - пытался сказать он. Но тут вдруг ясно понял, что он не вернется, он умрет. Что делает человек, когда прощается навсегда со своей любовью? Джейме Ланнистер исповедается. Он уже давно не верил в богов, но он ощутил потребность покаяться. И только она могла простить его или осудить.   
«Она омерзительна, - сказал он о свое сестре, - и я тоже». Он вскочил на коня и что есть духу умчался в ночь. Он слышал за спиной ее плач, и гнал коня еще быстрей, потому что знал, еще чуть-чуть, и он не сможет уехать. Ее плач звучал в его ушах даже когда он отъехал за сотню лиг. Он заставил себя остановиться и прислушался, нет, это было только в его голове. Он смотрел в тут сторону, где остался Винтерфелл и уговаривал себя, что сделал все правильно, но воспоминание о ее заплаканном лице заставляли его сердце сжиматься. «Я должен был объяснить ей все, - подумал он, - она бы поняла». Но тогда она захотела бы поехать с ним, в этом он не сомневался, а это опасно. Он пришпорил коня и продолжил свой путь по королевскому тракту.

И вот, сейчас, после той обиды, что он ей нанес, после всех слез, она приезжает, чтобы спасать его. «Наверное, мейстер прав, боги-таки любят меня», - улыбнулся сам себе Джейме и заснул.


	4. Chapter 4

Джейме проснулся в состоянии непонятной тревоги, он не понимал, чем она вызвана, что пугало его еще больше. Он пытался проанализировать, что могло вызвать ее, но у него не получалось.  
Предыдущие несколько дней прошли абсолютно спокойно. Мейстер Конлет снял повязку с его живота, ножевые раны потихоньку заживали и уже затянулись новой розовой кожей. Рука заживала хуже, по словам мейстера кость была раздроблена на мелкие кусочки, и требовалось много времени, чтоб она срослась. Джейме попросил мейстера принести ему зеркало и осмотрел свое лицо, на правой скуле была глубокая рана, видимо оставленная острым камнем, но она тоже заживала. Останется шрам, - подумал Джейме. Но шрамом больше, шрамом меньше, его это не пугало. Мейстер Конлет сказал, что Джейме быстро выздоравливает и, возможно, к приезду Бриенны он встанет на ноги.  
Он ждал ее приезда, как ребенок ждет своих именин. Вчера они с мейстером считали дни и пришли к выводу, что она должна появиться со дня на день. Джейме до глубины души трогал тот факт, что его выхаживает человек, который когда-то мазал целительной мазью разбитые коленки маленькой Бриенны. Он спросил мейстера, каким ребенком она была, и, услышав: «упрямым и целеустремленным», рассмеялся. А чего он ожидал? Услышать, что она была нежной тихой девочкой, что любила вплетать цветы в волосы своим куклам?   
Джейме постоянно прислушивался, ожидая, что она вот-вот появится на пороге комнаты, каждый скрип ступенек в коридоре заставлял его сердце колотиться с бешеной скоростью. Он представлял ее лицо, ее глаза и губы. Конечно, эта кровать будет для них слишком тесна, но как только он выздоровеет, он увезет ее отсюда, из этого проклятого города, где даже камни пропитаны запахом смерти. В первую очередь они поедут на Тарт. Джейме хотел лично поблагодарить лорда Селвина за то, что тот воспитал самую лучшую дочь во всем мире, и за то, что прислал ему на помощь этого славного человека, а еще, Джейме попросит у него руки Бриенны. Он женится на ней, и она родит ему детей – маленьких золотоволосых, голубоглазых львят.  
Эти мечты делали его почти счастливым. Почти, потому что чувство тревоги не покидало его. Внезапная мысль, как вспышка, возникла в его мозгу: «Почему не реагирует мой организм?» Обычно, при воспоминании о Бриенне, он чувствовал возбуждение, но сегодня этого не было. Он хотел ее сердцем и душей, но не телом. Оно молчало. Джейме осторожно, чтоб не привлекать внимания мейстера, просунул руку под простыню и пощупал себя. Он ничего не чувствовал. Нет, он ощущал рукой, что касается своего тела, но не более того. Его рука опала на простыню, и он ощутил мокрое тепло, он снова обмочился. Мейстер заметил, что Джейме чем-то обеспокоен, и подошел к нему.  
\- Вас что-то тревожит, сир Джейме?   
Джейме был растерян и только смотрел на мейстера испуганными глазами. Тот раскрыл простыню и все понял.  
\- Вы не чувствуете позывов?   
Джейме только покачал головой. Он намочил простыни не в первый раз и списывал это все на действие макового молока, когда человек не контролирует себя, но ему уже больше семи дней не дают этого зелья, и он должен был почувствовать. Джейме не мог говорить от шока. Мейстер тем временем взял какую-то палочку и провел вдоль одной, потом другой ноги Джейме и вопросительно посмотрел на него. Потом он постучал палочкой по коленям, Джейме показалось, что ноги его слегка дернулись, но судя по лицу мейстера, этого было недостаточно. Мейстер Конлет стал водить палочкой по ступням Джейме, в прежние времена он бы уже дергал ногами от щекотки, но сегодня, он ее не чувствовал. Тогда мейстер взял длинную иглу и уколол ему палец. Джейме взмолился: «Пусть, пусть мне станет больно!», но никаких ощущений не было. Он видел, кровь, выступившую на пальце, но боли не чувствовал.   
Ощущение ужаса охватило его. Рев раненного зверя, полный боли и отчаяния, прокатился по коридорам постоялого двора. Джейме рыдал и метался на кровати, он срывал с себя повязки и лубки. Зачем? Зачем все это? Зачем было спасать его жизнь, его руку, если он стал бесполезным безногим калекой? Это возмездие. Боги любят меня, говорите? Тогда это какая-то извращенная любовь! Если они хотели меня наказать, почему не сделали это сразу, тогда, когда я совершал все мои гнусные поступки? О, у богов отличное чувство юмора! Они дождались, когда я все осознаю и раскаюсь, когда я начну новую жизнь, познаю, что такое истинная любовь, и тогда они решили наказать меня! Они дождались того момента, когда я стал бояться смерти, когда я ощутил вкус жизни и начал строить планы на будущее, они разбили все! В чувство его привела увесистая оплеуха.  
\- Простите, милорд, - мейстер потирал руку, с опаской глядя на своего пациента, - я думал, вы – рыцарь, а вы ведете себя, как истеричная девчонка.  
Джейме застонал.  
\- Что вы знаете о рыцарях, мейстер. Рыцарь, это сильный и могучий воин, а я теперь мешок с дерьмом.  
\- Прежде всего, рыцарь, - отвечал ему мейстер, - достойно переносит удары судьбы. Когда вы потеряли руку, так же истерили?  
Джейме вспомнил тот момент, его тогда тоже одолело отчаяние, Бриенна уговорила его собраться с силами и продолжать жить. Но тогдашняя потеря была никак не сравнима с нынешней, из четырех конечностей, которыми орудует обычный человек, у него осталось лишь полторы, причем целая из них – это левая рука.   
\- Мне было тяжело смириться, вы правы, - ответил он мейстеру, - но тогда у меня были здоровые ноги. Я мог ходить, ездить верхом, драться, черт побери, и… любить.   
Мысль о том, что он не сможет больше любить Бриенну, разрывала его изнутри.   
\- Но вы живы, сир, - пытался успокоить его мейстер.  
\- Для чего? – простонал Джейме и тихо заплакал.   
Мейстер заварил новый отвар и предложил его выпить. Джейме был абсолютно разбитым и обессиленным, он послушно выпил зелье. Мейстер Конлет тем временем начал поправлять лубки у него на правой руке, в припадке бешенства Джейме нарушил конструкцию и теперь рука сильно болела. «Как же я радовался, что удалось сохранить эту руку, - думал он, - уж лучше бы ее отняли по самое плечо, но остались ноги.» Он хотел, чтобы его ноги горели, чтобы их ломило и выкручивало, но чтобы они были живые.   
\- Я узнавал, - рассказывал мейстер, - завтра утром ожидают корабль из Белой Гавани. Возможно, леди Бриенна прибудет на нем.  
Если он надеялся утешить этой новостью своего пациента, то он ошибся.   
\- Прошу вас, мейстер, - взмолился Джейме, схватив своего лекаря за ворот его мантии, - не пускайте ее сюда. Скажите, что я умер.  
Тот отвел его руку.  
\- Тот факт, что леди Бриенна считает вас своим другом, и мои личные наблюдения убедили меня, что вы – хороший человек. И я бы с радостью выполнил вашу просьбу, но я служу дому Тарт, и желания моей леди для меня в приоритете. Я не буду ей лгать и, если она захочет сюда войти, я не буду ей препятствовать.   
Боль в руке постепенно затухала, и Джейме понял, что он засыпает.


	5. Chapter 5

Бриенна стояла перед дверьми комнаты, где лежал раненый Джейме, она взялась за ручку двери и стояла в нерешительности. Если он не захочет ее видеть, она все равно должна быть рядом, пока не убедится, что он здоров. Она огляделась, рядом она увидела такую же дверь.   
\- Подрик, - приказала она, - я буду жить в этой комнате, - договорись.  
Оруженосец заколебался.  
\- А если там уже кто-то живет?  
Оттуда действительно слышалось похрапывание.  
Она выразительно посмотрела на своего слугу.  
\- Я буду жить здесь, ты меня понял?  
-Да, миледи, - ответил Подрик и начал спускаться вниз.   
С замиранием сердца Бриенна вошла в комнату. Ее взгляд сразу нашел кровать, где лежал Джейме, он спал. Она стала его разглядывать: на его лице еще сохранились синяки и ссадины, волосы и борода отросли, и в них явственно проглядывала седина, его правая рука была перевязана и зафиксирована, значит, там был перелом, левая спокойно лежала вдоль тела.   
\- Леди Бриенна, - услышала она громкий шепот рядом с собой. Она обернулась и только теперь увидела, что в комнате не одна – перед ней стоял мейстер Вечернего замка, Конлет. Она так была рада, что, наконец, увидела своего Джейме, что ей захотелось кого-то обнять. Она бросилась на шею давнему знакомому. Он тоже был рад видеть дочь своего господина, которую когда-то учил уму-разуму.  
\- Мейстер Конлет, - проговорила она, - спасибо вам. Я так счастлива, что вы здесь.  
Старик усмехнулся.  
\- Полно, милая. Мы с твоим отцом не могли не откликнуться на твою просьбу.   
Она снова посмотрела на Джейме.  
\- Как он? – спросила она, не отводя от него взгляда.  
\- Бриенна, - старый мейстер, у которого она выросла на руках, пользовался привилегией разговаривать с ней, как в детстве, - ты с дороги, верно, устала. Может, отдохнешь?  
Отвлечение от темы насторожило ее.  
\- Говорите, мейстер, - она начала волноваться, - только правду.  
Он вздохнул.  
\- Я и не собирался ничего скрывать от тебя. Еще вчера днем я мог бы тебя обрадовать, сказать, что он практически здоров.  
\- А что случилось вечером? – Бриенна обеспокоенно смотрела в лицо лекарю.  
\- Я не буду мучать тебя предисловиями, девочка. Скажу прямо: у твоего друга не работают ноги.  
Бриенна ахнула и закрыла лицо руками.  
\- Это возмездие, - прошептала она.  
\- Он сказал то же самое, - прокомментировал мейстер, - видимо, вы имеете основания так говорить.   
Бриенна старалась не плакать, чтоб не разбудить спящего, но слезы катились по ее щекам.  
\- Неужели ничего нельзя сделать?  
Старый мейстер обнимал ее, поглаживая по спине.  
\- Я как раз хотел тебе сказать. Только ты пойми меня, это не гарантия, это только небольшой шанс. В одной книге я читал, как мейстер Лиен вылечил дочь лорда Блеквуда, когда она упала с лошади. У нее тоже пропала чувствительность ниже пояса, - Бриенна почувствовала ком в горле, - но он смог ее поставить на ноги. Я вчера отправил ворона в цитадель и жду ответа с подробной инструкцией.  
Глаза у Бриенны засияли в надежде. Увидев это, мейстер поспешил урезонить ее энтузиазм.  
\- Конечно, падение с лошади и удар камнями это разные вещи, но я не увидел признаков перелома хребта. Возможно, это нервное повреждение и его можно попробовать восстановить. Думаю, нам следует попробовать этот способ. Хуже все равно не будет, - вздохнул он.  
\- Прошу вас, мейстер Конлет, - взмолилась Бриенна, - сделайте все возможное, – она оглянулась на Джейме, - я представляю себе, как ужасно он себя чувствует.  
\- Это правда, - согласился с ней мейстер, - ты, верно, его хорошо знаешь. Он вчера был в шоке, мне пришлось дать ему успокоительное и он еще долго проспит. Так что, ты тоже можешь отдохнуть.  
\- Нет, - категорически отказалась Бриенна, - я побуду с ним, хоть чуть-чуть.  
Мейстер кивнул и вышел из комнаты.  
Бриенна села на табурет рядом с кроватью. Ей хотелось поцеловать Джейме или хотя бы обнять его, но я она боялась нарушить его сон, поэтому она осторожно взяла его руку и поднесла к своим губам.  
\- Я с тобой, мой Джейме, - прошептала она. Он любил, когда она его так называла, - я помогу тебе. Мы вылечим твои ноги. Ты будешь ходить, – она вздохнула. Мейстер не давал гарантии, шансы были невелики. – Но, если вдруг, - продолжала она, - у нас ничего не получится, я не оставлю тебя. Я буду твоей правой рукой, твоими ногами и всем, чем нужно. Я обещаю.  
Дверь скрипнула, Бриенна от неожиданности уронила руку Джейме. В дверном проеме показалась голова Подрика.  
\- Миледи, я договорился насчет комнаты.  
\- Отлично, - ответила она, - занеси туда мои вещи.  
\- А мои? – спросил Под.  
\- А ты будешь жить здесь.   
Парень кивнул и побежал исполнять приказ.  
Она перевела взгляд на Джейме, он не спал.   
\- Зачем ты приехала? – холодно спросил он, - уезжай обратно.


	6. Chapter 6

Будто миллион стрел пронзили ее сердце. «Зачем ты приехала?» Его взгляд был чужой и холодный, даже в их первую встречу, он не смотрел на нее так, как сейчас. Она ничего не сказала в ответ, она боялась, что стоит ей открыть рот, как она зарыдает. Она молча встала и вышла из комнаты, там она нос к носу столкнулась с Подриком.  
\- Остаешься полном распоряжении сира Джейме, Под. Выполняй все, что нужно, и что скажет мейстер, - с трудом произнесла она, направляясь в соседнюю комнату.  
\- Слушаюсь, миледи, - ответил слегка обескураженный оруженосец, - а вы?  
\- А я очень устала, не тревожь меня, - она захлопнула за собой дверь.  
Бриенна прислонилась спиной к двери, она тяжело дышала, стараясь сдержать рыдания. Стены очень тонкие, никто не должен слышать, как ей больно. Она сползла по двери и села на пол, она плакала, сжимая зубами кулак. Да, она предполагала, что это может случиться, его отъезд и прощальные слова давали ей причины так думать, но она не предполагала, что будет так больно. Немного успокоившись, она встала, машинально сняла с себя доспехи и ремни, и упала на кровать, натянув покрывало на голову, как бы пытаясь спрятаться от действительности.   
В комнату тихонько кто-то вошел, она закрыла глаза. Пусть думают, что я сплю. Это был не Подрик, его шаги она узнавала. Она услышала, как вошедший поставил что-то на стол и подошел к кровати.  
\- Бриенна, - услышала она знакомый голос мейстера. Он погладил ее по плечу, - отдыхай, девочка.   
Бриенна почувствовала, как слезы снова набегают ей на глаза и мешают дышать. Ей захотелось кинуться на шею старому мейстеру, рассказать ему о своих бедах, как отцу, чтоб он успокоил ее и утешил.   
Она услышала стук закрывающейся двери. «Боги, какая ты стала плаксивая, - подумала она, - но слезы тебе не помогут. Посмотри в лицо правде, Бриенна, ты – страшная, уродливая дура. Он оказал тебе милость, сделал тебе услугу, переспав с тобой, на большее тебе нечего рассчитывать. Джейме Ланнистер тебя не любит, ему просто нужна была теплая женщина в постели, не более того. И, видно, не настолько ты была хороша, раз он даже после смерти Серсеи не хочет тебя.»   
Она откинула покрывало. Ее гордость требовала, чтоб немедленно уехать из Королевской Гавани и навсегда забыть этого человека. «Но я поклялась, что помогу поставить его на ноги, - вспомнила она, - если ему так неприятно видеть меня, я больше не войду в его комнату. Пусть Подрик скажет, что я уехала, а я буду здесь со стороны следить за процессом лечения. И когда я увижу, что с ним все в порядке, я уеду домой, на Тарт.» Она приложила руку к животу, она сохранит свой маленький секрет, этот ребенок будет только ее.   
***  
Бриенна проснулась от дверного стука. Интересно, сколько времени прошло? Она открыла глаза, в комнате находилась молоденькая девушка – служанка.  
\- Простите, миледи, - пролепетала она, - я пришла забрать посуду, - она показывала на стол, где стояла тарелка с остывшей овсянкой. – Но вы ничего не ели?  
Видимо, это мейстер принес ей завтрак. Ее тяготила такая навязчивая забота, но бедная девушка не виновата в ее бедах, поэтому Бриенна приветливо улыбнулась.  
\- Спасибо, я была слишком утомленной и не хотела есть.   
\- Каша совсем остыла, - девушка взяла тарелку, - хотите я принесу вам суп? Он свежий, мы только что его сварили.  
Бриенна потрогала свой живот, ощущения там были неоднозначные, с одной стороны она была голодна, последнее, что она ела, это сухарик, еще вчера на корабле, но с другой стороны, Бриенна боялась, что ее снова начнет тошнить. Она решила рискнуть.  
\- Хорошо, я с удовольствием отведаю вашего супу.  
Суп принес мейстер Конлет. Он улыбнулся, поставил тарелку на стол и сел на стул.   
\- Мы толком не поговорили, - сказал он, - твой отец за тебя волнуется, просил разузнать, как ты.  
Бриенна вздохнула, ей хотелось сказать, что все хорошо, но она понимала, что даже если сейчас она сможет обмануть старого мейстера, то через день-два он увидит, что это не так.   
\- Ты ничего не ела, - заметил мейстер.  
\- Я была очень уставшая.  
\- Да, я заметил это. Сейчас уже время обеда, я принес тебе суп.  
Бриенна надеялась поесть в одиночестве, но видно, мейстер не собирался уходить, поэтому ей пришлось встать. Только она поднялась с кровати, как пол тут же ушел у нее из-под ног. Мейстер очень быстро, как для пожилого человека, среагировал и подхватил ее, он помог ей сесть на стул.   
\- Что с тобой, Бриенна? – участливо спросил он.  
Она засмеялась.  
\- Я целую неделю находилась в море, вот и отвыкла от твердой земли.  
Мейстер смотрел на нее недоверчиво, он пододвинул к ней тарелку.  
\- Ешь.  
Она съела несколько ложек под его пристальным взглядом и отодвинула тарелку.  
\- Все, больше не хочу.  
\- У тебя всегда был хороший аппетит, - заметил он, - твой оруженосец сказал, что и на корабле ты ничего не ела.   
Чертов Подрик, надо бы укоротить ему язык. Бриенна вспомнила, в каком положении тот застал ее в каюте, и ее охватила паника: если он обо всем догадался и рассказал уже?  
\- Меня просто мучила морская болезнь, - пыталась она оправдаться.  
\- Милая моя, - усмехнулся мейстер, - я прекрасно помню, что ты не страдаешь морской болезнью.  
\- Люди меняются, - пробормотала она.  
\- Да, - вздохнул он, рассеянно глядя в окно, - девочки вырастают, становятся женщинами…   
Бриенна почувствовала, как лицо ее заливает краска, мейстер посмотрел ей в глаза.  
\- Я старый мейстер, Бриенна, и наблюдал многих женщин.  
Она не знала, куда спрятать глаза. Он обо всем догадался.  
\- Я знаю, что со мной, - хрипло ответила она.  
Он удовлетворенно кивнул.  
\- Как давно?  
\- Месяца полтора, - ответила она неуверенно.  
\- Тебя это пугает? – участливо спросил он, получил утвердительный кивок, он продолжал, - я могу помочь тебе. Есть средство.  
Она покачала головой.  
\- Не надо, - ее голос дрогнул, - я хочу его оставить.  
Мейстер пожал плечами.  
\- Ты уверена?  
Она снова кивнула.  
\- Мейстер Конлет, я вас только попрошу, никому не говорите. Пожалуйста.   
Тот кивнул в ответ.  
\- В таком случае, тебе следует хорошо питаться, - он показал на тарелку с супом, - а я сделаю тебе отвар, что тебя не тошнило.  
\- Мне помогает мятный чай, - вспомнила Бриенна.  
Мейстер улыбнулся и пододвинул ей тарелку. Она вздохнула и снова взялась за ложку. Он, усмехаясь, наблюдал, как она ест.  
\- Твой друг сейчас тоже ест этот суп. Во всяком случае, я надеюсь на это. Вы – два сапога пара, вас обоих надо уговаривать.   
Если бы Бриенне не было так больно, она бы даже улыбнулась.  
\- Есть новости из Цитадели? – спросила она.  
\- Вороны не летают так быстро, как нам бы хотелось, девочка. Я жду ответа не раньше, чем через три дня.  
Три дня. Три долгих дня. За это время уже можно было бы что-то сделать, а они вынуждены тупо ждать. Бедный Джейме, как же он страдает. Бриенна понимала, что его должно быть очень угнетает мысль, что он стал калекой. Она вздохнула.  
\- Мейстер Конлет, мой друг, как он воспринял эту новость?  
\- У него был шок. Ему очень трудно с этим смириться.   
Да, она помнила, как Джейме страдал, когда потерял руку, сейчас еще тяжелее. Нет, она не должна уезжать, она должна быть рядом, если вдруг понадобится помощь.  
\- Мейстер Конлет, - решилась она задать еще один важный вопрос, - лечение, наверное, очень затратная штука?  
\- Об этом не переживай, девочка, - поспешил успокоить ее мейстер, - твой отец снабдил меня достаточным количеством средств. Кстати, - он вынул из-за пояса два тяжелых кошеля, - это он просил передать тебе.  
Она начала отказываться.  
\- Глупая, на кого еще лорду Селвину тратить деньги, если не на собственную дочь. Бери и не упрямься.  
\- Спасибо, - Бриенна взяла кошели, и с трудом подбирая слова, спросила, - как вы думаете, мейстер Конлет, мой отец примет меня… такой?   
Ей было трудно произнести слова, что описывали ее состояние.   
\- Примет, девочка, - ласково ответил мейстер. – Ты лучше расскажи, что собираешься сейчас делать?  
\- Я схожу к сиру Давосу, - незамедлительно ответила Бриенна, - я не успела его, как следует поблагодарить.   
Мейстер сосредоточенно постукивал пальцами по столу, это была его давняя привычка, о которой Бриенна уже забыла.  
\- Я бы не советовал тебе этого делать, в городе небезопасно.  
Бриенна очень удивилась.  
\- Почему? Королева Дейнерис победила, а северяне ее союзники. Я – служу Сансе Старк, Джон Сноу ее брат…  
\- Ты ничего не знаешь, - перебил ее мейстер, - добрые отношения с Джоном Сноу могут сослужить тебе плохую службу.  
Бриенна была более, чем обескуражена. Мейстер продолжал.  
\- Ты знаешь, что брат твоего друга сидит в темнице?  
Бриенна кивнула.  
\- Ты помогаешь Джейме Ланнистеру, брату предателя.   
Она пыталась возмутиться, сказать, что Джейме не предатель и Тирион тоже хороший человек, но мейстер ее остановил.  
\- Думаю, тебе известно, что королева Дейнерис предала город огню?  
\- Да, я предполагала, что так будет, - она говорила об этом Джейме еще в Винтерфелле.  
\- А что ты скажешь о Джоне Сноу, ты его знаешь?  
Бриенна была удивлена этим вопросом. Конечно, она знает Джона Сноу, это благородный, честный человек, добрый и справедливый. Она так и сказала мейстеру.  
\- И как, ты думаешь, он отнесся к поступку королевы?  
Бриенна задумалась.  
\- Ему, должно быть, это не понравилось.  
\- Ты абсолютно права, девочка. Поэтому он убил королеву.  
Бриенна ахнула.   
\- Его казнили?  
\- Насколько я знаю, нет, - ответил мейстер, - и Ланнистер, и он пока в темнице, ждут суда.  
\- А кто же теперь король? – растерянно спросила Бриенна.  
\- Никто. В городе царит полное безвластие. Есть некто Серый Червь, знаешь такого?  
-Да, это командир отряда безупречных, что служат королеве Дейнерис, вернее, служили, - поправилась Бриенна.  
\- Так вот, он заявил, что теперь он как командир гвардии королевы, является представителем власти. Безупречный, Бриенна! Более жестоких и безжалостных воинов мир еще не знал. И сейчас они абсолютно бесконтрольны! Ты понимаешь, что может грозить сейчас человеку, поддерживающему Ланнистеров и служащему Старкам? Я настоятельно тебе советую уезжать из города. Тем более, в твоем положении…  
\- Никто не знает о моем положении, - пыталась спорить Бриенна.  
\- А это неважно. Ты априори считаешься предателем из-за твоей связи со Старками и Ланнистерами.  
\- Но я не могу, - настаивала Бриенна, - я должна помочь ему.  
\- Ты такая же упрямая, как была, - возмущался мейстер.  
\- Да, - согласилась с его словами она, - может быть, поэтому я еще жива. – Потом более миролюбиво добавила, - я хочу поставить его на ноги и отправить в безопасное место, а потом я уеду на Тарт, обещаю.  
Мейстер удивленно поднял брови.  
\- То есть, он отправиться в какое-то безопасное место, а ты – домой? Я правильно тебя понял?  
\- Да, - кивнула Бриенна.  
Мейстер был явно озадачен.  
\- Я представлял финал этой истории как-то по-другому, - растерянно проговорил он.  
Бриенна грустно улыбнулась.  
\- Так бывает, - она подошла к мейстеру, поцеловала его в сухую щеку, - спасибо вам.  
Потом она взяла ремни и стала надевать их. Мейстер наблюдал.  
\- Ты все-таки хочешь куда-то идти?  
\- Мне нужно встретиться с сиром Давосом, – твердо ответила она.  
\- Тогда возьми с собой своего оруженосца.   
\- Нет, - снова заупрямилась она, - он будет помогать Джейме и вам.  
\- Бриенна, - голос старого мейстера стал очень строгим, - именем твоего отца прошу тебя, возьми с собой Подрика. Так будет спокойней всем.   
Она вздохнула.  
\- Ладно, пришлите его ко мне, но сначала, пусть он уберет этот суп.  
Они оба посмотрели на тарелку, она была абсолютно пуста. Бриенна за разговором и не заметила, как все съела.


	7. Chapter 7

Сначала Джейме подумал, что это ему снится, она ему часто снилась. Но, когда он почувствовал, как она взяла его руку и поцеловала, когда он услышал ее шепот, он понял, что все реально. «Я с тобой,- шептала она, - и всегда буду с тобой». Он мечтал об этом, он хотел этого. «Я помогу тебе». Она всегда его спасала: помогала ему в плену у Локка, заставляла его есть, уговаривала, чтобы он не раскисал и продолжал жить, не дала ему утонуть в ванне в Хареннхолле, в Винтерфелле встала на его защиту, одна перед всеми северянами и войском Дейенерис, и вот теперь она снова борется за него. «Я помогу тебе встать на ноги». Мечтательница, наверное, Кейтелин Старк тоже так шептала своему сыну, веря, что каким-то чудом он сможет выздороветь. Но чуда не случилось, прошло много лет и Бран Старк все тот же безногий калека. «А если у нас ничего не получится,- говорила она, - я не оставлю тебя. Я буду твоей правой рукой, - она давно уже ею была, помогая ему одеваться и есть, - я буду твоими ногами и всем, чем нужно». При этих словах сердце Джейме сжалось от боли. Конечно, Бриенна физически сильна, и она смогла бы поднять его, но он не может этого позволить. Он не смеет возложить на ее плечи такую ношу, она молода и нельзя допустить, чтоб она посвятила свою жизнь никчемному, ни на что не способному калеке. Да, сейчас она любит его и ее любовь и чувство ответственности не позволят ей покинуть его, но на сколько ее хватит? На год или два? Потом она начнет тяготиться им, ее будут звать приключения, возможно, новые ухажеры, а что сможет предложить ей он? Ничего. И она будет страдать и тихо ненавидеть его. Они будут страдать вместе: она из-за того, что связала свою жизнь с инвалидом, а он – из-за того, что не может ничего ей дать, даже своей любви. Решение созрело мгновенно – отрезать надо прямо сейчас, потом будет хуже.  
\- Зачем ты приехала, - спросил он, как можно холоднее, - уезжай обратно.  
Она ничего не сказала. А ему и не нужны были слова, он видел боль в ее глазах. Да, это предательство, но лучше он предаст ее сейчас, чем она проживет с ним всю жизнь в страданиях и ненависти. Пусть она сейчас поплачет, но зато потом она будет свободна.   
Как только она вышла, сразу зашел Подрик. Почему он не может побыть один?   
\- Сир Джейме, - Под увидел, что он не спит, - миледи приказала быть при вас и помогать вам.  
\- Вот и помоги мне, - резко ответил он, - оставь меня.  
\- Простите, милорд? – парень не понял, чего от него хотят.  
\- Уйди, теперь понятно? Оставь меня одного.  
Подрик кивнул и вышел. Хороший парень, не с первого раза, но понимает.  
Джейме чувствовал, как слезы стекают по его щекам. Он сам оттолкнул свою любовь, вырвал из сердца свою мечту, перечеркнул все свои надежды на счастливую семейную жизнь. Насколько все было бы проще, если бы он умер.  
Подрик вернулся уже вечером, он осторожно заглянул в комнату, спросил: «Можно мне войти, милорд?», и только получив утвердительный ответ, вошел.  
Джейме по-прежнему пребывал в дурном настроении.   
Зачем мне эта жизнь? Зачем я мучаю Бриенну, этого доброго мальчика, славного старого мейстера? Лучше умереть. Но весь ужас ситуации был в том, что даже убить себя он не мог. Он был прикован к постели, владел только левой рукой и единственное, что давали ему в эту руку, это была ложка. Как он мог убить себя ложкой? Джейме подумывал о том, чтоб заморить себя голодом, но это было бы возможно, если бы он был один в темнице, а тут добрый мейстер, а теперь еще и Подрик не дадут ему голодать. Он мог бы попробовать задушить себя простыней, но одной рукой ему это не удастся сделать. Джейме подумал о том, чтоб попросить мейстера Конлета приготовить ему яд, но глядя в глаза этого старого человека, он понял, что тот, возможно, и умеет готовить яды, но никогда не использовал их. Джейме научился видеть по глазам: этот человек никогда никого не убивал, и не будет убивать. «Если бы у меня был мой меч, - размышлял Джейме, - я бы перерезал себе горло.» Хотя, меч не нужен, им даже будет неудобно, лучше кинжал или обычный нож. А лучше не перерезать горло, а воткнуть нож в сердце, так быстрее. Джейме поднял руку и пощупал свою грудь: вот здесь, прямо между этими ребрами.   
\- Подрик! – позвал он.  
Парнишка вздрогнул, казалось, он дремал.  
\- Да, милорд?  
\- У тебя есть кинжал?   
\- Да, милорд, - Подрик встал и положил руку на рукоять оружия, что висело у него слева на поясе. – А почему вы спрашиваете?  
\- Дай мне его.  
Парень растерянно смотрел на лежащего.  
\- Зачем?  
Какой же он тупой.  
\- Просто дай и уходи из комнаты.  
Лицо парня вытянулось, он открывал и закрывал рот, как рыба, и, в конце концов, произнес.  
\- Сир Джейме, неужели вы хотите…?   
Наконец-то понял, а он не такой уж тупой.  
Парень продолжал негодовать.  
\- Но так же нельзя!  
Джейме схватил парня за штанину и заставил придвинуться ближе.  
\- Можно, Подрик, и нужно! Это – милосердие! – невольно Джейме повторил слова Серсеи, сказанные после падения мальчишки Старка. Теперь Джейме, как никогда понимал правдивость этого суждения. Он вспомнил Брана, сидящего в кресле на колесах в Винтерфелле. Тот, во всяком случае, имел две руки и у него, как оказалось, проявился какой-то дар, он стал каким-то там трехглазым вороном. Иные его знают, что это такое, но, похоже, юный Старк совсем не страдает от того, что не может ходить. Может быть, в том был какой-то смысл. Но здесь смысла Джейме никакого не видел.  
Он продолжал уговаривать Пода отдать ему его кинжал, но мальчишка стоял на своем.  
\- Я не сделаю этого, сир Джейме! Что я скажу моей леди?  
\- Скажешь ей, что я украл его, что обманом выманил его у тебя, что ты случайно оставил его на табурете, а я взял… Да, что угодно, только дай!  
Подрик вырвался и выбежал из комнаты. Джейме застонал, его последняя попытка умереть провалилась. А может, попросить у мейстера макового молока и хоть на какое-то время забыться? Джейме вздохнул. Ну, сколько он проспит: день, два? А потом все равно придется просыпаться и ничего не изменится. Пора смириться, Джейме Ланнистер, ты стал безногим калекой.  
***  
Через некоторое время явился мейстер, он ничего не говоря, заварил свое зелье и поднес чашу Джейме.  
\- Что это? – запах был несколько другой.  
\- Это укрепляющее и восстанавливающее средство.  
Джейме криво усмехнулся.  
\- А нет у вас разрушающего?  
Мейстер испытывающе посмотрел на него.  
\- Вы хотите, чтоб я дал вам яду? Подрик рассказал мне о вашей просьбе.  
\- Предатель. Толку от того, что я хочу… Вы ведь все равно не дадите, - проворчал Джейме и выпил отвар.  
\- Совершенно верно, милорд, - ответил мейстер, - я, хоть и не рыцарь, но в своей жизни руководствуюсь принципом: «Никогда не сдавайся». Поэтому я буду лечить своего пациента до тех пор, пока есть хоть один шанс из тысячи.   
\- Или до тех пор, пока он не загнется, - пробормотал Джейме.   
Мейстер посмотрел на него с осуждением.  
\- Простите, - Джейме стало стыдно, он надеялся, что мейстер не слышал его слов, - это было не достойно. Вы лечите меня лучше, что кто либо. Но все без толку. Вы – не бог и даже не красный жрец, тот, правда, воскрешал мертвых, а не поднимал калек, но вам придется смириться, что здесь вы бессильны.  
Мейстер покачал головой.  
\- Позвольте, все-таки попытаться, милорд.  
Джейме вздохнул.  
\- Делайте, что хотите.


	8. Chapter 8

Джейме подозревал, что мейстер добавлял в свои отвары какой-то сонной травы, уж очень много он спал, как для выздоравливающего человека. Вот и опять он заснул среди дня. Разбудила его песня.   
High in the halls of the kings who are gone  
Jenny would dance with her ghosts  
The ones she had lost and the ones she had found  
And the ones who had loved her the most.  
Когда-то он любил эту песню. Перед его глазами снова встал Великий чертог Винтерфелла, Подрик вот так же, как сейчас, пел, а он сидел рядом с Бриенной и наслаждался последними минутами покоя перед битвой с мертвецами. Бриенна была счастлива от того, что ее детская мечта сбылась – она стала рыцарем. И он был счастлив от того, что смог исполнить ее мечту. Ее глаза светились нежностью и любовью, ему вдруг захотелось взять ее за руку и увести из этого зала туда, где они будут вдвоем.   
The ones who'd been gone for so very long  
She couldn't remember their names  
They spun her around on the damp old stones  
Spun away all her sorrow and pain.  
Джейме просил Подрика еще пару раз спеть эту песню уже потом, когда он остался в Винтерфелле. Он тогда еще подумал, что попросит парня научить этой песне его детей. Как же больно сейчас ее слышать, понимая, что ничего этого не будет, что Бриенна потеряна для него навсегда.  
And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave  
Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave.  
\- Прекрати! – приказал он.  
Подрик прервался.  
\- Простите, милорд?  
\- Прекрати петь! Ненавижу эту песню, - прорычал Джейме.  
Под удивился.  
\- Странно, я думал, она вам нравится. Тогда хотите, я спою что-то другое, «Рейны из Кастамере»? Или лучше что-то более веселое, «Медведь и прекрасная дева»?  
Этот парень точно хочет его доконать!  
\- Вообще ничего не надо, - сердито приказал он.  
Подрик пожал плечами и молча продолжил свою работу. Джейме присмотрелся, парень сидел рядом с окном, низко склонившись на чем-то.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил Джейме.  
Тот поднял голову.  
\- Зашиваю вашу рубашку.  
\- Зачем? – это казалось Джейме таким глупым и ненужным делом.  
\- Когда вас раздевали раненного, рубашку пришлось разрезать, чтоб не повредить руку. Теперь я ее зашиваю, надо же вам будет что-то надеть, когда вы поправитесь.  
Джейме вздохнул.  
\- Скорее иные вернутся, чем я поправлюсь.  
«Он бы еще про штаны вспомнил», - подумал он.  
\- А когда закончу с рубашкой, возьмусь за ваши штаны, - парень, казалось, слышал его мысли.  
\- Ты умеешь шить? – удивился Джейме.  
\- Да, - простодушно ответил Под, - миледи говорит, что рыцарь должен уметь себя обхаживать.   
\- Ты не рыцарь, - Джейме хотелось позлить парня. Хоть так выплеснуть свою обиду на этот мир. Хотя, он понимал, что Подрик достойный парень, и то, что он пока не рыцарь, просто досадное недоразумение. Одно то, что он сумел выстоять в битве с мертвецами, уже было причиной посвятить его. Почему Бриенна этого не сделала?  
В ответ Под лишь пожал плечами.  
\- Миледи сказала, что посвятит меня очень скоро.  
\- Когда скоро?   
\- Не знаю, ей виднее.  
«Он так предан ей, - подумал Джейме, почувствовав укол ревности, - уж не влюблен ли он в нее?»  
\- Скажи, Под, а ты хотел бы, чтоб твоя жена была похожа на сира Бриенну?  
Парень, ни секунды не колеблясь, ответил.  
\- Да, - потом, смутившись, продолжал, - но это не то, что вы подумали, сир, - он густо покраснел, что весьма позабавило Джейме, - просто я хотел бы, чтобы моя жена так же верила в меня и поддерживала даже тогда, когда против меня весь свет.   
В комнате повисла тишина. Джейме знал, что имел в виду Подрик. Мальчик все видел и все понимал, но он слишком юн и не ведает, каково это очутиться в его шкуре.  
Джейме вздохнул.  
\- Это мне возмездие.  
\- Простите, сир? – переспросил Под.  
\- Наказание, - объяснил Джейме, - за мальчишку Старка.  
\- Что вы имеете в виду, сир? Какой мальчишка?  
\- Брандон Старк, какой же еще. Ты знаешь, как он стал калекой?  
Подрик пожал плечами.  
\- Он упал с башни в Винтерфелле, когда был ребенком.  
Джейме горько усмехнулся.  
\- Упал… Его выбросили из окна. И знаешь, кто это сделал?  
Под подозрительно смотрел на Джейме, он начал догадываться.  
\- Это сделал я, - подтвердил Джейме его догадку.  
Парень смотрел на Джейме с недоверием.  
\- Я вам не верю.   
\- Не веришь? Будешь в Винтерфелле, спроси его сам. Или можешь спросить свою леди, она тоже знает об этом.   
Подрик продолжал смотреть на него с ужасом. Джейме даже радовался этому. Теперь он уйдет и оставит его в покое, а, может, даже поможет ему уйти из этого мира.  
\- Ну, что, Подрик Пейн, теперь тебе совсем не хочется кормить меня с ложечки и убирать за мной дерьмо? Я не только цареубийца, я – детоубийца, кузеноубийца и даже, по словам моей сестры, я стал причиной смерти моего отца! Тебе еще хочется зашивать мои рубашки? – восприняв молчание, как согласие, он предложил, - Ты можешь уйти, уверен, тебя поймут.  
Парень стоял абсолютно обескураженный, он немного подумал, потом решительно сел на место и ответил.  
\- Я не знаю, почему вы это сделали, сир. Но я никуда не уйду. Бран Старк ведь знал, что это сделали вы?  
\- Конечно, знал. Он видел мое лицо ближе, чем ты сейчас.  
\- Но тогда в Винтерфелле он никому ничего не сказал, значит, он простил вас. И миледи… Если она, зная все это, продолжает вас уважать, то какое право я имею судить вас?  
Джейме был ошеломлен, таких выводов от парня он не ожидал.  
\- А ты умный парень, Подрик Пейн.  
Мальчишка покраснел.  
\- Шутите, милорд?  
\- Нет, я абсолютно серьезно. Твоя миледи никогда тебе этого не говорила?  
\- Нет, - в голосе его прозвучала обида.  
\- Она просто не хотела, чтоб ты зазнавался.  
Лицо Подрика расцвело.  
\- А хочешь, я тебе расскажу, как все произошло? – Джейме почувствовал непреодолимое желание высказаться, как тогда в Харренхолле он рассказывал Бриенне правду о короле Эйерисе.  
-Если вам это нужно, я выслушаю вас, сир.  
\- Ты знаешь, кем для меня была моя сестра?  
Подрик покраснел и кивнул.  
\- Знаешь, – криво усмехнулся Джейме, - Мы были с ней любовниками, и дети, которых она родила, якобы от Роберта, были моими, – произнося эти слова, он испытывал отвращение к самому себе. Как он мог это все допустить? – мы были тогда в Винтерфелле, в тот день Роберт и Нед Старк и еще куча рыцарей и оруженосцев отправились на охоту. Роберт любил охотиться, а я в это время любил наставлять ему рога. Я просто хотел побыть с любимой женщиной, а этот маленький засранец застал нас. Мы специально ушли в заброшенную башню, где, думали, нас никто не побеспокоит. Там были только вороны, и откуда ни возьмись, появился этот мальчишка. Он видел нас, ты понимаешь?   
Подрик кивнул.  
\- Уже потом я думал, что можно было попробовать с ним договориться или запугать его, но в тот миг единственным для меня правильным решением было убить его. Мне было плевать на себя, я и так был всеми презираемым отбросом, цареубийцей, человеком, у которого дерьмо вместо чести. Но я должен был защитить Серсею и ее детей. Роберт не простил бы ее, однозначно, ее ожидала смерть. А дети? Они же были совсем невинны. Их бы Роберт тоже не пощадил, как не пощадил он детей Рейегара. Я сделал это не ради себя и даже не ради Серсеи, а ради детей. Ты понимаешь, Подрик?  
Джейме был очень взволнован. Ему вдруг стало крайне необходимо знать, что его понимают.   
\- Я понимаю вас, сир, - Джейме показалось, что в глазах Пода блеснула слеза.  
\- Но все оказалось напрасно, они все равно все умерли, – с болью произнес Джейме, - Но тут, во всяком случае, моей вины нет, – он тяжело вздохнул, он не мог понять зачем, но он все хотел высказать сейчас, – у меня было трое детей, могло быть и четверо, а теперь не будет ни одного.   
\- Может быть, вы рано ставите крест на себе, милорд? – робко сказал Подрик.  
\- Я смотрю правде в глаза, Под. Я больше не смогу стать отцом.  
Парень сочувственно посмотрел на Джейме, тяжело вздохнул и вернулся к своей работе.  
***  
Ночью Джейме приснился мальчик, красивый, высокий, с тонкими чертами лица, с прямыми, падающими на глаза золотыми волосами и глазами изумрудного цвета. Лицо мальчика было очень знакомым Джейме. он спросил его.  
\- Кто ты?  
Тот загадочно улыбнулся и сказал.  
\- А ты сам как думаешь?  
И тут Джейме понял, почему лицо парнишки так ему знакомо - это его собственное лицо.   
\- Ты – это я! – радостно ответил он, - ты – Джейме Ланнистер!  
Мальчик снова улыбнулся.  
\- Ты мог бы дать мне это имя.  
\- Почему «мог бы»? – недоумевал Джейме, - разве твой отец не дал тебе его?  
Мальчик покачал головой.  
\- Мой отец не давал мне имени. Ты все еще не понял?  
И тут до Джейме дошло: этот мальчик его сын! Это был не Джоффри, не Томмен, а его неродившийся сын. Тут Джейме встал в замешательстве, который это сын: тот, что должен был родиться у Серсеи, или тот, о котором он мечтал, которого должна была родить Бриенна?   
\- Кто твоя мать, мальчик? – спросил он сына.  
Тот лишь подмигнул ему и поманил рукой.  
\- Пойдем со мной, сам увидишь.  
«Это точно Серсея, – подумал Джейме, - в мальчишке ничего нет от Бриенны.» Он не хотел идти к Серсее, он остановился.  
\- Ну, же, она ждет тебя, - звал его сын.  
Джейме колебался. Вдруг откуда-то появилась маленькая девочка, она едва доставала до плеча мальчику, она взяла его за руку.  
\- Брат, я искала тебя.  
Брат? Джейме совсем растерялся, если у мальчика есть сестра, значит ли это, что она его дочь? Он присмотрелся к девчушке, черты лица ее были такими же, как у брата, за исключением глаз, они были огромными и голубыми, как сапфиры, и волосы – они были белокурые. Это же дети Бриенны!  
Малышка посмотрела на Джейме, перевела взгляд на брата.  
\- Он, что, не хочет с нами идти?  
Мальчик покачал головой и они ушли.  
Джейме кинулся им вдогонку, но ноги его не слушались. Он кричал, звал детей, говорил, что хочет идти с ними, просил отвести его к их матери, но все напрасно, они удалялись все дальше и дальше. Он бил себя по ногам, кричал, пробовал переставлять их руками.   
Он проснулся среди ночи. Что это значит? Эти дети, безусловно, были его детьми от Бриенны, теми детьми, которым никогда не суждено родиться, и все из-за его ног. Джейме вспоминал подробности своего сна, девочку он видел, как в тумане, а мальчика очень ясно, даже яснее, чем Подрика, который храпел на тюфяке рядом с его кроватью.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Куда вы ходите каждый день? - спросил мейстер Конлет Бриенну, наблюдая, как та с аппетитом ест отварную телятину. Она уже три дня принимала лекарство, сваренное мейстером, и стала намного лучше себя чувствовать, ее перестали мучать тошнота и головокружение, лицо утратило тот жуткий зеленоватый оттенок, который был у нее после того, как она сошла с корабля, и к ней, наконец, вернулся аппетит. Правда, мейстер остерегал ее от жирной и жареной пищи, советовал отдавать предпочтение овощам и рыбе, но Бриенна, памятуя о своем печальном опыте, все больше налегала на мясо.   
\- Мы ищем меч Джейме, - ответила Бриенна, - отрезая себе еще один кусок телятины и щедро поливая ее вишневым соусом.   
\- Меч? – удивился мейстер, - какой меч?  
\- Не знаю, поймете ли вы, - начала объяснять Бриенна, - что значит для рыцаря его меч.  
\- Отчего же, пойму, - ответил мейстер, наливая своей собеседнице кружку свежего молока, - пей, тебе полезно.  
Она с благодарностью взяла кружку и начала пить.  
\- Понимаете, этот меч очень дорог для него, это его семейное наследие, меч из валирийской стали.   
Мейстер понимающе кивнул, потом перевел взгляд на меч Бриенны, висевший на спинке стула.  
\- Твой, я заметил, тоже не прост. Насколько я помню, в вашей семье такого не было.   
Лицо Бриенны погрустнело, тема была для нее больной.  
\- Мой меч – это подарок Джейме. Оба наши мечи – близнецы, они были выкованы одновременно из одного большого двуручного меча.   
Мейстер удивленно поднял бровь, потом понимающе закивал.  
\- Да, это очень символично. И где же ты его ищешь?  
\- В подземелье под Красным замком, – ответила Бриенна.  
\- Где? – возмутился мейстер. Он встал и начал ходить по комнате в волнении, - Ты ненормальная! Там же очень опасно. Какого дьявола тебя туда понесло?   
Бриенна возмущенно посмотрела на старого мейстера  
\- Я нашла то место, где обнаружили Джейме. Сир Давос подробно рассказал мне, где это, он сказал, что снял золотую руку Джейме и оставил ее там, чтоб не привлекать внимания.  
\- Очень разумно. Ты ее нашла?  
\- Нет, видимо, ее украли мародеры, - грустно сообщила она.   
\- А меч сир Давос тоже там оставил?  
\- Нет, он сказал, что меча с ним не было. Я подумала, Джейме мог обронить его, когда на них сыпались камни.   
Мейстер пыхтел от возмущения.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что если свод обрушился в одном месте, это может случиться и в другом, там же все в аварийном состоянии. А если тебя засыплет камнями, где мне потом тебя искать? Думаешь, если твоему разлюбезному Джейме удалось выжить, то тебе тоже так повезет?  
Бриенна сердито смотрела на мейстера, он понял, что позволил себе лишнее и замолчал.  
\- Прости, я не должен так с тобой говорить, но я очень переживаю за тебя.   
Он сел, положил руки на стол и начал выстукивать пальцами какой-то ритм.   
\- Бриенна, - снова продолжил он, - каковой ценностью не обладал бы этот меч, твоя жизнь и жизнь твоего ребенка гораздо ценнее. Думаю, твой Джейме с этим согласится.  
\- Нет! – резко ответила Бриенна.  
\- Нет? – удивился мейстер.  
\- Вы не поняли. Он, может быть, и согласится. Я имела в виду, что вы обещали никому не говорить о ребенке.  
\- Я обещал и сдержу слово. Ты упрямая и сумасбродная девчонка, но я не буду вмешиваться не в свое дело. За это можешь быть спокойна.   
Бриенна благодарно улыбнулась.   
\- Он думает, что я уехала?  
\- Да, я сделал, как ты просила, – мейстер снова начал нервничать, - терпеть не могу ложь, но ради тебя я это сделал. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что делаешь. – Он пристально посмотрел на нее, - а скажи-ка мне, там, в подземельях ты, небось, камни ворочала?  
Бриенна согласно кивнула.  
\- Мне сказали, что тело Джейме полностью было погребено под камнями, Тирион увидел, как заблестела его золотая рука, и только так его обнаружил. Я подумала, что меч более легкий и тонкий мог проскользнуть под камни на пол.  
\- Ты не просто упрямая, ты еще и глупая! – снова стал возмущаться мейстер, - не далее, как три дня назад, ты сказала, что хочешь сохранить своего ребенка, а сейчас ты его убиваешь!  
\- Я аккуратно, - оправдывалась Бриенна, - да и камни не такие уж тяжелые.  
\- Ты – сильная женщина, девочка моя, но женский организм устроен особенно. Камень может быть легким для твоих рук, но тяжелым для твоей утробы, – мейстер внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза, - у тебя нет тянущих болей внизу живота?  
Бриенна отвела взгляд.  
\- Было сегодня утром, когда я двигала камень.  
\- Ну, вот, - мейстер всплеснул руками, - что я и говорил! Немедленно ложись в постель!  
Бриенна открыла рот, чтобы возмутиться, но мейстер был очень строг.  
\- Я категорически тебе запрещаю ходить в подземелье и приказываю как можно больше лежать. Ты, со свойственным тебе упрямством, можешь, мне не подчиниться, но в таком случае, не удивляйся последствиям.  
Бриенна послушно легла на кровать, она очень давно не чувствовала себя больной, за которой ухаживает мейстер. Кажется, такое было еще в детстве, когда она сильно простудилась, и мейстер Конлет сбивал ей жар. Она улыбнулась.  
\- Тебе, в твоем положении нужно побольше отдыхать, – советовал ей мейстер, - а меч мы отыщем, - успокаивал он ее, поглаживая по волосам.  
\- В подземелье его искать больше нет смысла, - со вздохом сказала Бриенна, - мы обшарили все. Его или украли, как золотую руку, или его там не было, – она умоляюще посмотрела на мейстера, - вы не можете спросить Джейме, был ли меч при нем, когда он спускался в подземелье?  
\- Я так понимаю, сама ты спросить не хочешь?  
\- Нет, - твердо ответила Бриенна, в глазах у нее защипало.  
Мейстер вздохнул.  
\- Я, наверное, кое-чего не понимаю, – задумчиво произнес он, - Почему ты за все время ни разу не зашла к нему, зачем просила меня солгать о том, что ты уехала?  
\- Он не хочет меня видеть, - Бриенна чувствовала, как слезы набегают ей на глаза.  
Лицо мейстера стало очень удивленным.  
\- С чего ты взяла? Он ждал тебя! Дни считал дни до твоего приезда!  
\- Для чего? Чтоб сказать, что я ему не нужна? – слезы брызнули из ее глаз.  
Мейстер сел на край кровати и обнял Бриенну.  
\- Девочка моя, да все женщины Вестороса обзавидовались бы, когда увидели, как у него загораются глаза при одном упоминании о тебе, а сколько нежности в его голосе, когда он произносит твое имя. – Старый мейстер поцеловал Бриенну в макушку, - Какие же вы оба глупые и упрямые. Будь моя воля, я бы сломал эту стену и заставил вас посмотреть в глаза друг другу, чтобы вы поняли, что значите друг для друга.


	10. Chapter 10

\- На Тарте все такие упрямые? – спросил Джейме, когда мейстер в очередной раз стал переворачивать его на живот, чтобы начать процедуру.  
\- Я уже говорил вам о моем принципе, - ответил тот.  
\- Я помню, - Джейме говорил сквозь зубы, правая рука хоть и была освобождена от лубков и туго перевязана, но все еще болела. – Я все думаю, когда же вы поймете, что все бессмысленно, и бросите эту затею.   
Мейстер только усмехнулся и взялся за дело. Он нанес на ладони какую-то пахучую мазь и стал втирать ее Джейме в поясницу, потом он взял несколько длинных иголок и стал втыкать их в спину Джейме, следуя инструкции, что держал в руках Подрик.   
\- Знаете, мейстер, мне немного страшно, я ничего не вижу и не чувствую… Что вы там делаете с моей задницей?  
Джейме действительно было страшно от того, что он оказался абсолютно беспомощным, процедура казалась ему унизительной, и он пытался за своими грубыми шутками скрыть свой страх.  
\- Ничего плохого я с вашей, простите милорд, задницей, не делаю, - усмехнулся мейстер, - не верите, спросите Подрика.  
\- Все верно, - подтвердил Под, морщась, когда мейстер втыкал очередную иглу - мейстер Конлет сделал вам массаж и теперь воткнул иголки вам в поясницу.   
\- Толку от этих иголок, - продолжал ворчать Джейме, - воткните туда меч. Эффект будет куда лучше.  
На лице Подрика появилась гримаса ужаса.   
\- Мы уже обсуждали этот вопрос, - спокойно отреагировал мейстер, - и вы знаете мое к нему отношение.   
Он закончил втыкать иголки, подошел к столу, взял песочные часы, повернул их и песок посыпался тонкой струйкой.  
\- Отдыхайте, милорд, Подрик, - обратился он парню, - постучишь в стену, когда закончится время.  
Они обменялись взглядами и он вышел. Джейме проводил взглядом мейстера.  
\- Она ведь уехала, Под? – спросил он.  
Парень отвернулся и принялся убирать на столе.  
\- Да, милорд.  
Бриенна больше не показывалась в комнате, она велела оруженосцу и мейстеру сказать, что в тот же день уехала.   
\- Куда она уехала, на север?  
\- Нет, сир Джейме, - Подрик схватил штаны Джейме, которые начал зашивать утром, и взялся за работу.  
\- А куда же? Только не говори, что не знаешь. – Джейме сам не понимал, зачем начал этот разговор. Ему просто хотелось узнать хоть что-нибудь о Бриенне, убедиться, что она в порядке.  
\- Миледи что-то говорила про Тарт, - пробормотал Под, погруженный в шитье.  
\- Тарт, это хорошо, - Джейме действительно был рад, что Бриенна отправилась домой к отцу. Ему хотелось поспрашивать поподробнее, но он боялся, что Подрик расскажет ей о том, что он интересовался, и тогда она может снова вернуться. Нет, надо быть как можно более равнодушным.  
\- А ты почему не поехал? Ты же ее оруженосец и должен следовать за своей госпожой.  
\- Моя госпожа велела мне быть при вас, пока вы не поправитесь.  
Как это похоже на Бриенну,   
\- А если я никогда не поправлюсь? Так и останешься при мне? Подумай, Под, ты рискуешь никогда не стать рыцарем.  
\- Значит, так тому и быть, - согласился парень, и постучал в стену.

***   
Бриенна услышала шаги мейстера и метнулась к кровати, но он все равно заметил.  
\- Ты опять вставала, - он с осуждением посмотрела на нее.  
\- Мейстер Конлет, - она умоляюще попросила, - позвольте мне встать. У меня уже кости все болят, я никогда так долго не лежала…  
\- Всего каких-то три дня, - позволь я осмотрю тебя.  
Он померял ее пульс, приложил ухо к животу.  
\- Выделений больше нет? - лицо его было озабоченно.  
\- Нет! – радостно ответила Бриенна, - уже второй день ничего нет!  
\- Это хорошо, - удовлетворительно сказал мейстер, придерживая руками тут же желающую встать Бриенну, - завтра встанешь.   
Он тяжело вздохнул.  
\- И послали же мне боги на старости лет два таких наказания. Как вы нашли друг друга, два строптивых мула?  
Бриенна улыбнулась, натягивая одеяло на плечи.  
\- Как он? – спросила она.  
\- Ужасно! – ответил мейстер, но увидев испуганное лицо Бриенны, продолжил, - я удивляюсь, как ты его терпишь, с таким-то характером?   
\- Он сильно вам докучает своими разговорами?- сочувственно спросила Бриенна, - он, видимо, очень нервничает, вот, и пытается скрыть это.   
\- Плохо не то, что он постоянно язвит, - вздохнул мейстер, - он совершенно не верит мне. Это значительно стопорит дело.  
\- Если бы я нашла его меч, - мечтательно проговорила Бриенна, - у него был бы хороший стимул.  
\- Меч? – с сомнением посмотрел на нее мейстер, потом, сообразив, к чему она клонит, категорично заявил, - только не думай опять отправляться на его поиски!  
В стену постучали. Старик обреченно воздохнул и направился к выходу.  
\- Я буду молить богов послать вам терпения! – кинула ему вслед Бриенна.  
***  
Джейме с помощью Подрика перевернулся на спину. Мейстер продолжил лечение, он той же мазью натер колени своего пациента и снова, сверяясь уже с другим рисунком начал втыкать иглы.  
Теперь Джейме мог, по крайней мере, видеть, что происходит. Он критически осмотрел композицию.  
\- Может, следует в эти иглы вдеть нитку, и мы сможем создать неплохую вышивку, – с улыбкой предложил он, - как считаешь, Под, какой рисунок подойдет к моим убогим конечностям?  
\- Я не знаю, милорд, - парень был смущен таким предложением.   
\- Ну, давай, включи фантазию! Возможно, мне придется зарабатывать на жизнь, показывая свои колени. Там должно быть что-то очень красивое и возвышенное.   
\- Может, лев? – робко предложил Подрик.  
\- Нет, - отказал Джейме, - льва я попрошу вышить мне на заднице. Да, мейстер Конлет?  
Старый мейстер закатил глаза.  
\- Боюсь, я не очень хорош в вышивании.  
Джейме показалось, что он снова хочет уйти.  
\- А куда вы все время уходите, мейстер? – поинтересовался он, - вы постоянно проводите время в соседней комнате. Признавайтесь, у вас там девица?  
Старик вздохнул.  
\- У меня там еще один пациент, такой же вредный и непослушный, как вы.  
Джейме засмеялся.  
\- Неужели? Хотел бы я посмотреть на этого человека. Вы позволите, мейстер?  
\- Возможно, - неопределенно ответил он, - когда поправитесь.   
Мейстер Конлет встал и взялся за третий этап процедуры. В этот раз он массажировал ступни Джейме, потом взял иголки и стал их втыкать одну за другой, вдруг нога Джейме дернулась. Мейстер поднял глаза на Джейме, тот ошарашенно смотрел на мейстера.  
\- Вам больно, сир? – осторожно спросил мейстер.  
\- Я не понял, - растерянно ответил Джейме.   
Мейстер продолжил втыкать иголки, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией.  
Следующие несколько минут прошли в полном молчании. Вынув иголки, мейстер протер места проколов обеззараживающим раствором и накрыл Джейме простыней.   
Когда он вышел, Джейме еще какое-то время помолчал, потом вздохнув, сказал.  
\- Глупости все это. Зря потраченное время.   
Мейстер принес тарелку супу, молча поставил ее на стол, пристально посмотрел на Джейме и вышел.  
Подрик взял тарелку и подсел к кровати, Джейме отвернулся. Маленькая крупинка надежды, что зародилась в тот момент, когда его нога дернулась, умерла.   
\- Отстань, Под. Я не хочу есть  
\- Сир Джейме, - начал уговаривать его парень, - мейстер Конлет сказал, что вам нужно хорошо питаться.  
\- А что еще сказал твой мейстер? – огрызнулся Джейме.  
\- Он сказал, что вы будете ходить. Нужно только время и желание.   
\- У меня осталось только одно желание – умереть.   
\- Позвольте не согласиться с вами, сир, - осмелев, промолвил Подрик.  
\- Позволяю, - обреченно ответил Джейме. перепалки с мейстером и подтрунивание над Подриком, это единственные две радости, что остались в его жизни.  
\- Вот, вы говорите, что лучше умереть, а это неправильно! Смотрите, вам удалось уцелеть в стольких боях, вы выжили в битве с мертвецами, и вот, теперь, вам чудом удалось спастись под развалинами Красного Замка. Вам не кажется, что это все неспроста?  
Джейме зло усмехнулся.  
\- Мейстер тоже говорил, что боги любят меня, пока не выяснилось, что у меня отняло ноги.  
\- А я согласен с мейстером Конлетом, - отважно спорил Под, - если боги все это время спасали вас, значит, у них на вас определенно какие-то планы.   
Джейме уже смеялся в полный голос.  
\- Что ты несешь, парень? Я уже давно не верю в этих богов, и они, должно быть, разуверились во мне.  
\- Я вас понимаю, милорд. Но я сейчас говорю не о семерых. В разных местах люди верят в разных богов, у нас принято поклонятся семерым, на севере верят в старых богов, я слышал, король Станнис верил в огненного бога Рглора, а в Браавосе говорят, что бог один - Многоликий. Но я считаю, это все это одно и то же, есть какая-то великая сверхъестественная сила, которая ведет нас по жизни. Она, эта сила, устанавливает нам задачу, которую мы должны исполнить, и пока мы ее не исполним, наш путь не заканчивается.   
Джейме с интересом слушал Подрика, к нему иногда приходили подобные мысли, но он никак не мог понять, в чем же его задача, вся его жизнь казалась ему полосой каких-то нелепых событий. Если его заданием было освободить семь королевств от безумного короля, то он с ней справился, и может быть свободным. А может, у него другая цель, и убийство короля было лишь одним из этапов достижения этой цели? Но какие задачи может выполнить безногий калека?  
\- А как узнать, какая у тебя задача? – спросил он.  
\- Я уверен, что большинство людей умирают, так и не узнав своей задачи, но они ее выполняют в любом случае. Только боги знают, в чем она состоит.  
\- А в чем состоит твоя задача, Подрик Пейн?   
\- Я не знаю, - пожал плечами парень и хитро улыбнулся, - может быть, в том, чтоб накормить вас супом?  
Джейме засмеялся.  
\- Давай свой суп. А то еще не исполнишь свое предназначения, а мне потом перед богами отвечать.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Вот, так, Подрик, берешь мазь и тщательно втираешь, мышца должна быть хорошо разогрета.  
Подрик наблюдал, как мейстер массажировал бедро Джейме. Тот лежал, равнодушно взирая на потолок, как будто его это не касается.  
\- А теперь попробуй ты, - приказал мейстер и Подрик, зачерпнув из горшка мазь, стал втирать ее в другое бедро.   
\- Хорошо, - комментировал мейстер, - не жалей сил, вдоль мышцы, теперь поперек, и круговыми движениями. Отлично! Переходи на икры.  
Подрик воодушевленный похвалой, с еще большим усердием продолжал массаж.   
\- А что, мейстер, вам уже надоело тыкать в меня иголками? – спросил Джейме.  
\- Иголки будут завтра утром, сир Джейме, даже не надейтесь, что я про них забыл, – усмехнулся мейстер и продолжал, - и иглы, и массаж крайне необходимые процедуры, но они преследуют разные цели. Иглами я пробуждаю ваши нервные окончания, а массаж заставляет восстановиться ваши мышцы. Обидно будет, когда ваши ноги обретут чувствительность, но не смогут встать, потому что мышцы разучились работать, не так ли?  
Джейме растерялся, вера этого человека его удивляла. Мейстер одобрительно улыбнулся Подрику.  
\- Закончишь с икрами, переходи на стопу, - продолжал он, - тут не забудь про точки, о которых я тебе говорил. – Он удовлетворено кивал, наблюдая за работой Подрика, - и обязательно каждый палец.  
\- Да, мейстер Конлет, - ответил Подрик, у него от усердия даже пот на лбу выступил.  
Мейстер довольно кивнул и направился к двери.  
\- Как закончишь, укрой его обязательно. Разгоряченные мышцы должны остывать медленно.  
Джейме наблюдал за Подриком, парень очень старался.   
\- Ты никогда не хотел стать мейстером, Под?, спросил он.  
\- Нет, милорд, я хотел стать рыцарем.  
Подрик закончил с одной ногой и перешел к другой.   
\- Но сейчас ты занимаешься совсем не рыцарскими делами. Хотя, хочу отдать тебе должное, у тебя неплохо получается.  
\- Спасибо, сир Джейме, - улыбнулся парень, - миледи говорит, что любое знание полезно.   
\- Когда, это, она такое говорила? – поинтересовался Джейме.  
\- Не важно, - отмахнулся парень, начиная массажировать стопу. Потом он вдруг прервался, - почему вы смеетесь, сир?  
Джейме растерялся, он и сам не осознавал, отчего вдруг захихикал. Потом его внезапно осенило, он приподнялся на локтях.  
\- Подрик, сделай так еще раз.  
\- Как? – не понимал парень.  
Джейме начал нервничать.  
\- Так, как ты только что делал! С моей ногой!  
Подрик провел пальцем вдоль подошвы и внезапно одернул руку.  
\- Сир, вы видели?  
Да, Джейме тоже это видел: его нога дернулась, и самое главное – он почувствовал прикосновение к своей стопе!  
\- Мне было щекотно! – воскликнул он, - Под, умоляю, сделай так еще!  
Парень повторил, и реакция была той же. Он радостно смотрел на Джейме.  
\- Надо сказать мейстеру, - крикнул он и заколотил кулаками по стене.  
***   
Мейстер с улыбкой наблюдал, как Бриенна с аппетитом ест курицу.  
\- Говорят, если беременная ест много мяса, у нее будет мальчик.   
Бриенна смущенно улыбнулась и облизала пальцы.  
\- Я слопала все и ничего вам не оставила, - виновато проговорила она, - но я ничего не могу с собой поделать, я все время хочу есть.  
Мейстер рассмеялся.  
\- Ты постоянно нервничаешь, тратишь много энергии, плюс ребенок сосет из тебя соки, вот, тебе и требуется много пищи. Это нормально. – Он пододвинул к ней тарелку с остатками курицы, - Какие новости в городе?  
Старому мейстеру пришлось сдаться на уговоры Бриенны и отпускать ее ненадолго в город. Она выходила с Подриком, встречалась с сиром Давосом и некоторыми другими северянами, с которыми общалась еще в Винтерфелле. По вечерам они с мейстером обсуждали новости.  
\- Похоже, власти Серого Червя скоро конец, – поведала Бриенна, - в Королевскую Гавань съезжаются лорды со всего Вестероса, будет большое собрание. Вероятно, будет решаться судьба страны, кто будет теперь король и, - она вздохнула, - будет ли вообще.  
Бриенна достала из-за пояса маленький свиток и протянула его мейстеру.  
\- Это от Джендри Баратеона, лорда Штормовых земель.  
Мейстер с любопытством просмотрел содержание послания.   
\- Джендри? Это бастард короля Роберта?  
\- Ну, да. Теперь, милостью королевы Дейнерис, покойной, - усмехнулась Бриенна, - лорд Штормового Предела.  
\- Понятно. Он приглашает тебя на собрание?  
\- Да, сначала он звал отца, но тот написал, что, поскольку я уже нахожусь в столице, он возлагает на меня обязанности представлять дом Тартов. Еще он пригласил сира Давоса и Роберта Эстермонта.  
\- Ну, понятно, - прокомментировал мейстер, - тебя и сира Давоса он знает лично, а Эстермонты ему родня по отцу. Кто еще приедет?  
\- От Севера, - продолжала рассказывать Бриенна, намазывая хлеб маслом и укладывая сверху кусок сыра, - будут Старки. Само собой понятно, это Санса и Арья, возможно даже Брандон Старк приедет.  
\- Мальчик калека?  
Бриенна кивнула. После признания Джейме она неловко себя чувствовала в присутствии Брана, ее не оставляло чувство вины перед ним, как будто она разделяла вину Джейме.   
\- От Дорна, - продолжала она делиться новостями, - будет какой-то новый принц, дальний родственник Дорана Мартелла, Робин Аррен и Джон Ройс – от Долины, Риверран будет представлять Эдмур Талли. Кажется, все.  
\- Как все? – удивился мейстер, - А Хайгарден?  
\- Дом Тиреллов полностью уничтожен Серсеей, - напомнила Бриенна. – Будет Сэмвелл Тарли. Если выжил кто-то из Флорентов или Хайтауэров, тогда, верно, и они будут.  
\- А кто будет от Запада? – спросил мейстер.  
Бриенна вздохнула, у нее сразу пропал аппетит.  
\- Не знаю. Тирион в темнице и судьба его неизвестна. О том, что Джейме жив, знаем лишь мы. Возможно, остались еще Ланнистеры в Ланниспорте. Может, они приедут, – она помолчала, потом наклонилась через стол к мейстеру и осторожно спросила, - как вы думаете, может, стоит сказать Джейме?  
Мейстер покачал головой.  
\- Я бы не советовал. Его нервная система только стала восстанавливаться. Эта информация вряд ли что-то изменит в его положении, а расстроить может. И это никак не будет способствовать его выздоровлению. Посмотрим, как будут продвигаться события.  
Вдруг раздался требовательный стук в стену, мейстер подпрыгнул.  
\- Что там случилось? Пойду, погляжу.

***   
\- Смотрите, мейстер Конлет, - возбужденно говорил Подрик, проводя пальцем вдоль ступни Джейме.  
Мейстер наблюдал, как подрагивает нога его пациента, а лицо его расплывалось в счастливой улыбке.  
\- Поздравляю, сир Джейме, - промолвил он, - несмотря на ваше отчаянное сопротивление, вы, все-таки, идете на поправку, – он обратился к оруженосцу, - Подрик, а ты пробовал на второй ноге?  
Парень осторожно прикоснулся ко второй ступне, и реакция была такая же. Джейме сидел, облокотившись на руки, и возбужденно смотрел на свои ноги.  
\- Мейстер Конлет, что это значит? – спросил он  
\- Это значит, мой друг, ваши ноги живые! Нервы реагируют.  
\- Что за нервы, мейстер? Вы постоянно о них твердите.  
\- Это такие нити, что связаны с вашим мозгом, он дает сигнал, и нервы заставляют орган работать. Если бы они были мертвы, ноги бы не слушались. А я с самого начала утверждал, что повреждения, повлекшего за собой смерть нервов, нет. Теперь вы мне верите?  
\- Если честно, я вас совсем не понял. Мне главное знать, я буду ходить?  
\- Да, но это может произойти не так скоро, как вам хочется. Терпение, сир Джейме.  
Джейме застонал.  
\- Этим качеством я никогда не отличался.  
\- Я заметил, - усмехнулся мейстер, - но я рад, что вы стали мне доверять. Это очень повышает шансы на выздоровление.  
Мейстер укрыл пациента.  
\- Знаете, я, пожалуй, заварю вам успокаивающего чая. Вы так возбуждены, что вряд ли уснете сегодня. А я бы хотел, чтобы вы хорошо отдыхали. Вам предстоит много поработать для того, чтобы встать.  
Джейме взял из рук мейстера чашу с чаем и стал медленно его пить. Питье было не особо вкусным, но это не портило настроения Джейме.  
\- Вы знаете, в последний раз таким счастливым я был, наверное, когда был с женщиной.  
Мейстер пристально посмотрел ему в лицо.  
\- И это тоже вернется.  
Джейме улыбнулся краешком губ и благодарно кивнул.  
\- Спасибо.  
Мейстер забрал у него чашу, поставил ее на стол, а сам присел, устало положив голову на руку.  
\- Я, наверное, жду вашего выздоровления больше чем вы.   
\- Почему, мейстер? Я так вам надоел?  
Мейстер тихо засмеялся.  
\- Я мечтаю, что, как только вы займете вертикальное положение, я умчусь отсюда на Тарт и постараюсь как можно скорее забыть ваше имя.   
\- А я ваше имя не забуду, - неожиданно серьезно ответил Джейме, - может быть, я назову сына вашим именем.   
Мейстер от неожиданности открыл рот, потом уважительно посмотрел в лицо Джейме.  
\- Для меня это было бы большой честью, милорд.  
На пороге возник Подрик.  
\- Мейстер Конлет…  
Мейстер встал.  
\- Совсем забыл! Простите, сир Джейме, меня ждет еще один мой пациент. Очень нетерпеливый.


	12. Chapter 12

Бриенна осторожно открыла дверь и вошла внутрь комнаты, она дотронулась рукой до спящего на полу человека.  
\- Подрик, - прошептала она.  
Парень на полу поднял голову.  
\- Миледи, что случилось?  
\- Ничего. Иди спать в мою комнату. Я здесь побуду.  
\- А если сир Джейме… - начал Под.  
Бриенна перебила его.   
\- Мейстер дал ему сонного вина, он проспит всю ночь. Иди, отдыхай.  
Подрик собрал свой тюфяк и сонной походкой побрел в коридор.   
Свеча догорела, но Бриенна не стала зажигать новую. Зачем? Ей и так все видно. Она присела на край кровати и взяла руку Джейме. Она так скучала по нему, по его голосу, его улыбке, его прикосновениям и его поцелуям, и даже по его дурацким шуточкам.   
Когда он велел ей уезжать, она была в отчаянии, ее сердце было разбито. Она велела Подрику и мейстеру сделать вид, что она уехала, как он и хотел, а сама осталась. Она не могла покинуть город, зная, что он находится в смертельной опасности – принадлежность к семейству Ланнистер теперь было очень опасным. Она понимала, каким разбитым и беспомощным себя чувствовал ее любимый, и пусть он отверг ее, она все равно хотела находиться рядом с ним, чтоб подставить плечо, если понадобится. Изо дня в день, анализируя все события прошедшего месяца, все их разговоры, она продолжала верить, что Джейме не мог поступить с ней так жестоко. Для этого была какая-то причина. Еще больше ее в этом убедили слова мейстера о том, что Джейме ее ждал. Что могло случиться за несколько часов? Он просила мейстера вспомнить подробности того дня, что предшествовал ее приезду, и поняла – он не хотел, чтобы она видела его беспомощным, чтобы она потратила свою жизнь, ухаживая за калекой, он хотел освободить ее от тех страданий, что предстоят ему. Глупый, он забыл, как она сказала ему: «Я – твоя, а ты – мой», и пусть это не была клятва перед лицом семерых, но она сдержит ее, ради него, ради себя и ради их малыша.   
Она вздохнула и осторожно поправила простыню, укрывавшую Джейме. Мейстер рассказал ей, что произошло сегодня вечером – в его ногах появилась чувствительность. Как же ей было жаль, что она не смогла разделить с ним этот момент. Но она обязательно будет рядом, когда он сделает первый шаг, она будет держать его за руку, а он будет опираться на ее плечо, потому что именно так они должны пройти свой жизненный путь.  
Теперь, мейстер уверяет, выздоровление пойдет быстрее, главное, продолжать процедуры. Бриенна даже хотела прийти к нему, признаться, что она здесь, рядом, но мейстер высказал предположение, что это может быть потрясением для больного. Пусть пока сосредоточится на лечении, обрадовать его она всегда успеет.  
Бриенна погладила его спутанные и свалявшиеся волосы, представляя, как она сама будет их мыть и расчесывать, потом она подстрижет его уже изрядно подросшую бороду. Она вспомнила, как ей было щекотно, когда он целовал ее, и улыбнулась.   
За окном уже розовел рассвет. Она наклонилась над лицом любимого и легонько прикоснулась своими губами к его губам.  
\- Бриенна, - пробормотал Джейме.  
Она отшатнулась, потом поняла – это он во сне. Значит, она снится ему, он тоже по ней скучает. У Бриенны по щеке покатилась слеза. Она еще раз поцеловала его, прошептала: «Я люблю тебя, мой Джейме», и вышла из комнаты.   
***   
\- Что-то вы сегодня совсем не разговорчивый, Я не узнаю вас, милорд, - говорил мейстер Конлет, проводя очередную процедуру с иглами, - вас что-то тревожит?  
\- Нет, - ответил Джейме только для того, чтоб успокоить мейстера, - все хорошо. Я просто думаю.  
\- О том рисунке, который хотите вышить на своих коленях? – настроение у мейстера, судя по всему, было приподнятое.  
\- Нет, - коротко ответил Джейме и подумал, как же это иногда надоедает, когда к тебе пристают с разговорами, а у тебя совсем не то настроение. Он усмехнулся. Надо впредь напоминать себе об этом.  
\- О чем же? – не отставал с вопросами мейстер.  
Как объяснить мейстеру, о чем он думает? Он думал о том, что сегодня ночью ему снилась Бриенна, которая целовала его и говорила слова любви. Еще он думал, что поспешил, когда оттолкнул ее. Она верила мейстеру, когда тот говорил, что он будет ходить, она верила в силу его организма, она верила в него, а он – нет. Он едва успел обрадоваться тому, что она простила его побег из Винтерфелла, как снова обидел ее. Нет, это даже не обида была, это страшнее – он отверг ее, чистую, нежную, любящую, преданную женщину. Она была самым лучшим, что случилось в его никчемной жизни, а он растоптал все. И теперь, как она и говорила, он выздоравливает. Как ей объяснить, что в тот день он действовал из лучших побуждений? А объяснять придется, потому что он не представляет своей жизни без этой женщины. Он непременно найдет ее и будет просить прощения.   
Он приедет к ней на Тарт. Джейме мечтательно улыбнулся. Он не пришлет ворона, пусть это будет сюрприз, а как она удивится, когда увидит, кто сходит с трапа. Хотя, как она увидит, если не будет знать о его приезде? Нет, он придет к ней в Закатный Замок, поднимется по ступеням, станет перед ней на колено, положит свой меч к ее ногам и произнесет клятву верности. Ему так ясно виделась эта картинка, что он даже ощутил твердый пол под своими коленями и тяжесть меча в руках. «Меч! - вдруг вспомнил он, - где мой меч?»  
\- Мейстер, - обратился он к единственному человеку, кто был рядом, - никто случайно не приносил мой меч?  
Мейстер выпрямился, лицо его выражало одновременно удивление и сожаление.  
\- Увы, но сюда никто меч не приносил.  
Джейме вздохнул. Он и не ожидал положительного ответа.  
\- Вы можете рассказать о нем, сир? Верно, очень ценная вещь? – попросил мейстер.  
\- Да. Валирийский меч, сделанный по заказу моего отца. - Какая ирония судьбы, горько усмехнулся Джейме, у Ланнистеров был когда-то подобный меч, но один из его предков его потерял, и вот, теперь он, еще один неудачник, который загубил семейную реликвию.   
\- Прошу вас, сир Джейме, не впадайте в отчаяние. Я уверен, меч найдется, - мейстер был всерьез обеспокоен тем, что его пациент вновь начал нервничать. – Скажите, где вы его видели в последний раз? Он был с вами в Красном Замке?  
\- Нет, - услышав это, мейстер облегченно вздохнул, - его у меня отняли, когда взяли в плен, еще до штурма города.  
\- Это прекрасно, - воскликнул мейстер к великому удивлению Джейме, - если бы вы потеряли меч в подземелье, его, скорее всего уже бы утащили мародеры, что рыскали по пожарищу сразу после падения города. Именно такая участь, скорее всего, постигла вашу золотую руку. А меч, я думаю, у тех, кто вас схватил. Кто это был, сир?  
\- Безупречные. Сам Серый Червь обезоружил меня.   
\- Значит, меч у него. Не думаю, что опытный воин не оценил столь великолепное оружие.  
\- Проклятый кастрат! – выругался Джейме, - он еще в городе?  
\- Да, милорд. И это значит, что меч ваш тоже здесь! – мейстер был возбужден, чем очень удивлял Джейме.   
\- Но он ни за что не отдаст мне меч добровольно. А биться я сейчас, увы, не могу. Хотя, - вздохнул Джейме, - я и до всего этого вряд ли смог бы с ним тягаться. Он очень сильный воин.  
\- Тут нужно действовать дипломатическим путем, сир Джейме.   
Тот горько вздохнул.  
\- Единственный знакомый мне дипломат, это мой брат. Но что-то мне подсказывает, Серый Червь не станет с ним договариваться.   
\- Мы можем обратиться к сиру Давосу, - предложил мейстер.  
\- Давос Сиворт – хороший человек, я ему по гроб обязан. Не хочется снова втягивать его в опасные махинации.   
\- Возможно, вы правы, – согласился мейстер, - Его положение сейчас тоже довольно шатко. Поэтому не будем пока предпринимать каких-либо действий. И умоляю, не говорите о своем мече с Подриком.  
Тут Джейме действительно удивился.  
\- А с Подриком почему нельзя?   
Лицо мейстера Конлета стало очень серьезным и решительным.  
\- Я категорически запрещаю вам говорить с парнем о вашем мече. Просто поверьте, что так будет лучше.   
Такой тон даже немного испугал Джейме. а мейстер продолжал.  
\- Есть вещи боле ценные, чем меч, даже из валирийской стали: жизнь, здоровье, любовь, дети. Вы готовы пожертвовать этим ради меча?  
Джейме покачал головой. Мейстер облегченно вздохнул.  
\- Вот и отлично. А меч, если ему суждено вернуться, он вернется. Но сейчас лучше подождать.


	13. Chapter 13

Подрик мял в своих руках пальцы на ногах Джейме, а тот постанывал от удовольствия.  
\- Да, Под, давай еще, сильнее.  
Он и не представлял, что можно испытывать удовольствие от того, что чужой мужчина мнет тебе пальцы, и ты ощущаешь это.   
\- Давай еще, - просил он.  
\- У меня уже руки устали, милорд, - пожаловался оруженосец.  
Джейме рассмеялся и позволил прекратить.  
\- Если бы кто-то сейчас подслушивал под дверью, то решил бы, что ты у меня отсасываешь.  
Подрик густо покраснел.  
\- Скажете тоже, сир Джейме.  
\- Не обижайся, Под, я шучу, - сказал Джейме дружелюбно, - за эти недели я проникся к тебе симпатией. Ты – хороший парень, и я очень благодарен тебе. Извини, что иногда бываю невыносимым.  
Подрик тоже улыбнулся.  
\- Ничего страшного, милорд. Я понимаю, что в вашем положении трудно не срываться. И я вас тоже очень уважаю.  
Он укрыл Джейме простыней и сел напротив.  
\- Надеюсь, вы скоро встанете на ноги и сможете принять участие в собрании.  
\- В каком собрании? – удивился Джейме.   
Подрик спохватился, что сказал лишнее.  
\- Да, это я так, гипотетически, - он отвернулся и стал прибирать на столе. – Хотите, я сбегаю на кухню, принесу что-нибудь поесть?  
Но Джейме не отставал.  
\- В пекло кухню. Что за собрание?  
Подрик покосился на стену, отделяющую их комнату от соседней.  
\- Сир, Джейме, я не должен был вам этого говорить. Пожалуйста.  
Джейме выжидательно смотрел на парня. Тот, вздохнув, вполголоса начал говорить.  
\- Только не выдавайте меня, пожалуйста. Вы все равно бы узнали рано или поздно, поэтому я скажу. В столицу съезжаются лорды всех семи королевств, чтоб решить, что будет со страной дальше, и кто будет править.   
\- И кто организовывает все это?  
\- Я не знаю, но приглашения уже разосланы, и встреча состоится через месяц.  
\- Очень интересно, - Джейме приподнялся, чтоб лучше видеть своего собеседника, - и кто приглашен?  
\- От Севера – Старки, леди Санса с сестрой и братом, Робин Аррен и Джон Ройс от Долины, принц дорнийский, я не знаю его имени, Яра Грейджой от Железных островов, от Риверрана – Эдмур Талли, от Хайгардена – Семвел Таррли, от Штормоых земель – Джендри Баратеон и…  
\- А кто от западных земель? – перебил его Джейме.  
Подрик пожал плечами.  
\- Неизвестно. Лорд Тирион в темнице, вас считают мертвым… Послали приглашение кому-то из ваших родичей в Ланниспорт, но ответа не пришло. Непонятно, то ли она боятся сюда ехать после того, что случилось с вами всеми, - он вздохнул, - то ли они затаили обиду за вас и лорда Тириона, и королеву…  
\- Я обязан встать на ноги к началу этого собрания, - решительно сказал Джейме. Он должен доказать, что Ланнистеры не трусы.   
\- И я того же мнения, сир, - поддержал его Под.   
Джейме подумал еще какое-то время, потом спросил.  
\- Что-то у меня не складывается, почему от одних земель по одному представителю, а от других – по несколько? Северян будет трое, так?  
\- Так, - согласно кивнул Подрик.  
\- От Долины – двое?  
\- Нет, кроме Робина Аррена и Джона Ройса, будет еще сир Эндрю Толлетт.   
\- Ясно, - удовлетворительно кивнул Джейме, - а кого еще пригласили от Штормового Предела?  
\- Будет сир Давос, лорд Эстермонт и, - тут Подрик запнулся, - и леди Тарт.   
Джейме вздрогнул.  
\- Бриенна?   
Подрик кивнул.   
\- Она приедет сюда, в Королевскую Гавань? – взволновано спросил он, - Когда?   
\- Собрание состоится через месяц, - ответил Подрик, снова принимаясь за уборку.  
Джейме откинулся на подушку. Планы меняются. Не он поедет на Тарт, а она приплывет в столицу. И теперь не он, а она будет спускаться по трапу, а он будет ее встречать. Только бы успеть поправиться к тому времени.   
Но простит ли она его? Он нанес ей глубочайшую обиду, причем дважды за очень короткое время. Бриенна – женщина гордая, может и не простить. Но она примчалась сюда, как только узнала о том, что он жив, она прислала своего мейстера, значит, тогда она его простила. А потом? Когда он, в самом прямом смысле, прогнал ее? Он тяжело вздохнул. Судьба сделала ему величайший подарок – встречу с самой неординарной, самой прекрасной женщиной в мире, а он все испортил. Он должен найти слова, чтобы она простила его.  
\- Под, - позвал он парня, - ответь мне, твоя леди сильно сердилась на меня, когда я уехал из Винтерфелла?  
Парень напрягся.  
\- Не думаю, сир, что вправе это обсуждать.  
Джейме рассердился. Вот буквально только что они так славно общались, почему Подрик так упрямится?  
\- Под, скажи мне. Я должен это знать.  
Подрик, наконец, поднял на него глаза.  
\- Она не сердилась, сир, она просто была опустошена.   
Джейме вздохнул. Он предполагал это.  
\- Она плакала по ночам, сир, - шепотом сказал парень.  
И это Джейме тоже знал. Он слышал, как она рыдала, когда он уезжал. Так по-женски. Этот плач до сих пор стоит у него в ушах.   
\- И, тем не менее, она приехала сюда, - ни к кому не обращаясь, проговорил он.  
\- Да, - подтвердил Подрик, - мы выехали в тот же день, когда пришло известие из столицы.   
Джейме закрыл глаза и закусил губу. Бриенна, такая преданная, любящая, терпеливая. Достоин ли он такой женщины?   
\- Под, а когда я сказал ей, чтоб она уезжала, она тоже плакала?  
Подрик вздохнул.  
\- Я не знаю, милорд, она ушла в соседнюю комнату и просила ее не тревожить.  
Джейме насторожился.  
\- В соседнюю комнату? – он посмотрел на стену, в которую стучал Подрик, чтоб позвать мейстера, - в ту, где постоянно пропадает наш мейстер Конлет?  
Подрик прятал глаза.  
\- Да, сир Джейме.  
\- Мейстер говорит, что там проживает какой-то очень упрямый пациент, - Джейме пытался поймать взгляд оруженосца, - кто там живет, Под?  
\- Я не знаю, - пытался увернуться от разговора Подрик.  
Джейме был настроен решительно.  
\- Посмотри мне в глаза! – приказал он.  
Подрик поднял испуганное лицо, глаза его расширилась от страха.  
\- Она никуда не уезжала, Под? – спросил Джейме, - она все это время жила здесь, за стенкой?  
Парню не было нужды отвечать, он и так понял, что прав.  
У Джейме перехватило дыхание. Она здесь, она никуда не уезжала. Как он мог этого не почувствовать? Хотя…  
\- Подрик, она ни разу не входила сюда за все это время?  
\- Входила, милорд, - парень чуть не плакал, - она часто заглядывала, когда вы спали. А сегодня она всю ночь просидела с вами.   
Значит, это ему не приснилось! Она действительно была рядом с ним, целовала его и говорила, что любит!  
\- Подрик, ты можешь позвать ее? – попросил он.  
\- Сейчас? – испугался парень.  
\- А она сейчас там? – получив утвердительный кивок, Джейме продолжал, - позови ее. Нет! – исправился Джейме, - скажи ей, что я прошу ее прийти.  
***  
Она пришла. Молча вошла в комнату и стала на пороге. У него пересохло в горле, он прохрипел:  
\- Бриенна, - и протянул руку, приглашая ее к себе.  
Она подошла и села на край кровати. Он, продолжая сжимать ее руку, смотрел ей в глаза. Он не верил в себя, в силы своего организма, в нее, в мейстера, она верила за них двоих. И именно она своей верой вернула его к жизни. Он поцеловал ей руку.  
\- Прости меня, Бриенна.  
Он сел и обнял ее, ее руки обвились вокруг его тела. Он прикоснулся своими губами к ее и понял, что она его простила.   
\- Бриенна, моя Бриенна, - шептал он, жадно целуя ее губы, ее щеки, ее глаза. Ему тяжело было сидеть, она помогла ему лечь и они продолжали целоваться.  
\- Джейме, мой Джейме, - приговаривала она между поцелуями. Их лица были мокрыми, непонятно от чьих слез, то ли ее, то ли его, но скорее всего их обоих.  
\- Ты не уехала? - спросил он.  
\- Я не могла, - отвечала она.  
\- Я должен тебе объяснить. – Начал Джейме, - я не хотел, чтоб ты тратила свою жизнь на калеку, я думал…  
Она перебила его поцелуем.  
\- Я все знаю, милый. Ты забыл, что ты – мой, а я – твоя? Нас так много связывает, что твои больные ноги – это сущая ерунда.   
\- Я иду на поправку, - похвастался Джейме.  
\- И это я тоже знаю, - она гладила его волосы, - я знала, что так будет с самого начала.  
\- Это ты меня вытащила, - он поймал ее пальцы и поцеловал их. Он вздохнул, - ты знаешь, я, пока тут лежал, имел много времени, чтоб подумать. Я столько раз мог умереть, в Шепчущем лесу, в плену у Локка, в пламени дракона и в битве с мертвецами, меня могли не найти под развалинами Красного Замка, но мне всегда везло. Наверное, в этом есть какой-то смысл?  
Бриенна улыбнулась.  
\- Я уверена, что есть. У богов на тебя большие планы.  
Джейме усмехнулся.  
\- Подрик говорил то же самое.  
\- Подрик даже не догадывается, как он прав.   
Джейме удивленно посмотрел на свою любимую  
\- Что это значит?  
Бриенна взяла его руку и положила себе на живот.  
\- У тебя будет сын, Джейме Ланнистер. А кто воспитает его человеком чести, если не ты?  
У Джейме перехватило дыхание, его губы задрожали и в глазах защипало.   
\- Это правда, - это было утверждение, не вопрос, - я должен был понять. Я видел его!  
\- Кого? – удивилась Бриенна.  
\- Нашего сына, - Джейме продолжал держать ладонь на ее животе, осторожно поглаживая его большим пальцем, – он мне приснился, - продолжал рассказывать он, - мальчик, очень похожий на меня, а с ним была девочка, его сестра, похожая на тебя.   
Бриенна улыбнулась.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что у меня там двойня? – она положила свою ладонь сверху на его и поладила.  
\- Нет, девочка была моложе. – Он смотрел на нее с обожанием, - она появится на свет через несколько лет после рождения нашего сына.  
\- Вот видишь, какая интересная жизнь ждет тебя, - произнесла она, снова наклоняясь и целуя его, - не смей думать о смерти, – прошептала она ему на ухо.   
\- Пока ты со мной, никогда, - он жадно припал к ее губам.  
\- Бриенна, - сказал он, когда она снова села, - я хотел сделать это, когда выздоровею, думал ехать к тебе на Тарт, но поскольку ты здесь и поскольку я не хочу больше ждать, я сделаю это сейчас.   
Она с интересом смотрела на него.  
\- Я глупый, неуверенный в себе идиот, я – эгоист, но я безумно люблю тебя и не представляю своей жизни без тебя. Выходи за меня замуж, Бриенна. Я хочу засыпать и просыпаться в твоих объятиях, я хочу слышать, как шевелится в твоем животе мой ребенок, я хочу держать тебя за руку, когда ему придет срок появиться на свет, я хочу погулять на свадьбах у всех наших детей, я хочу качать на коленях и баловать наших внуков, я хочу состариться вместе с тобой. Скажи, ты тоже этого хочешь?  
\- Да, - проговорила Бриенна дрожащими губами.  
Он прижал ее к своей груди.  
\- Давай сделаем это сегодня. Отправь Подрика за септоном. Мы слишком долго ждали  
\- Сегодня? – удивилась Бриенна, - нет, уже вечер. Давай завтра.   
\- Хорошо, - он не хотел с ней спорить. – Завтра утром.  
\- Утром у тебя иголки, - напомнила она.  
\- В пекло иголки!  
Она ласково погладила его по щеке.  
\- Сначала иголки, а потом свадьба.  
Он засмеялся.  
\- Тебя не переспоришь.  
\- Правильно, - она снова погладила его по волосам и по щеке, он нежился от ее прикосновений. – А сегодня я попрошу нагреть воды и приведу тебя в порядок. Я хочу выйти замуж за красивого лорда, а не за одичалого.  
Эта шутка имела смысл. И они оба его понимали.   
\- У тебя был такой шанс, если ты не помнишь.  
Она ласково улыбнулась ему.  
\- Ты не оставил мне выбора.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Так, а теперь, сир Джейме, попробуйте дотянуться пальцами до моей ладони, - сказал мейстер.  
Джейме очень старался, вытягивал ноги, тянул пальцы. Бриенна сидела рядом с ним, тоже в напряжении, держала его за руку и болела за него. Он уже почти коснулся, как вдруг резко сел и схватился рукой за икру, лицо его перекосило от боли.  
\- Что случилось, любимый? – тревожно спросила Бриенна.  
\- Судорога, - ответил Джейме безрезультатно пытаясь облегчить боль в мышце.  
\- Сир Джейме, - вмешался мейстер, - уберите руки, они вам не помогут. Лучше сделайте, как я вам скажу: постарайтесь потянуть носок на себя. Вот, так, - сказал он, удовлетворительно наблюдая, как мышца Джейме расслабляется и на лице его появляется облегчение, - в следующий раз, когда снова схватит судорога, делайте именно так. Это очень действенно. Теперь не болит?  
Джейме покачал головой.   
\- Тогда давайте еще поработаем. Попробуйте поднять ногу, чтоб коснуться палочки, - он поднял деревянную палочку выше ноги на несколько дюймов. – Бриенна, - обратился он к жене своего пациента, - сходи, будь добра, на кухню и попроси нагреть воды, да побольше.  
Бриенна чмокнула мужа в щеку со словами «Я в тебя верю» и вышла из комнаты.  
Джейме проводил ее взглядом и продолжил занятие. За две недели у него наметился значительный прогресс, он уже чувствовал прикосновения ко всем частям своих ног, двигал пальцами на ногах, стопами, пробовал сгибать колени, и вот сейчас ему удалось приподнять ногу на целый дюйм.   
\- Неплохо, очень неплохо, - похвалил его мейстер, - думаю, вы сможете прийти своими ногами на собрание лордов.  
Джейме устало, но довольно улыбнулся.  
\- Это все Бриенна, без нее у меня ничего бы не получилось.   
Мейстер согласно кивнул.  
\- Кстати, - Джейме пристально посмотрел в глаза мейстеру, - а зачем вы ее выпроводили из комнаты?  
Мейстер усмехнулся, взял табурет и сел рядом с Джейме.  
\- Я хотел затронуть тему, которую, возможно, вы не хотели бы обсуждать в ее присутствии.  
\- Вы интригуете меня, мейстер.  
\- Подрик сказал, что сегодня ночью вы посылали его за ведром.  
Видно было, что Джейме смутился, но он тут же попытался скрыть это за своими шуточками.  
\- Ох, уж этот Подрик, а я так доверял ему.  
\- Не сердитесь на парня, - кажется, мейстер шутки не понял, - это важный этап вашего выздоровления. Я должен знать обо всем.  
\- Да, я не сержусь. Этот мальчишка столько сделал для меня, что мне порой хочется его усыновить.   
Мейстер улыбнулся.  
\- Насколько я знаю, в скором времени вы будете иметь собственного ребенка.  
Джейме расплылся в счастливой улыбке. Мысль о том, что Бриенна носит его малыша, вызывала у него неимоверную радость.  
\- Вернемся к нашему разговору, - вывел его из блаженного состояния мейстер, - вы почувствовали позыв?  
\- Да, - ответил Джейме, - вы не представляете себе, мейстер, какое это блаженство, мочиться в ведро, а не под себя.   
Мейстер понимающе кивал.  
\- Представляю. Вы – не первый мой пациент, и я не впервые слышу, как это прекрасно спать на сухих простынях и не мучиться до утра в ожидании, когда их поменяют.   
Они оба засмеялись.   
\- Спасибо, мейстер Конлет, что не стали говорить об этом при моей жене.   
***  
Бриенна вошла в комнату и застала их обоих в прекрасном настроении.  
\- Ну, как успехи у моего лорда-мужа, мейстер? – спросила она, легонько целуя Джейме в лоб, как будто она покидала его на несколько часов, а не на десять минут.  
\- Он – молодец, - похвалил Джейме мейстер, - твое присутствие благотворно действует не только на его ноги, но и на его характер.  
Джейме взял руку жены и поцеловал ее, он был полностью согласен с этим утверждением.  
\- Вы даже не представляете, мейстер, насколько вы правы. Бриенна сделала меня другим человеком.   
Мейстер тем временем зачерпнул лечебную мазь из горшка и начал делать массаж. Бриенна внимательно наблюдала, потом спросила.  
\- Мейстер Конлет, можно я попробую. Я уже видела не раз, как это делает Подрик.  
\- Попробуй, – согласился мейстер, - я сделаю на правой ноге, а ты пока посмотришь. Левую ногу будешь массажировать сама.  
Он делал массаж, подробно комментируя, что и для чего он делает, когда дело дошло до стопы, он показал ей точки, которые следует особо тщательно разминать.  
\- Ну, думаю, ты все поняла. Приступай, - скомандовал он.  
Бриенна набрала в ладонь мазь и начала, мейстер внимательно следил за ее движениями.  
\- Неплохо, только, Бриенна, ты слишком нежно его гладишь, нужно пожестче, сильнее.   
Она послушалась совета мейстера. Он удовлетворительно кивнул и вышел из комнаты.  
Джейме с улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как Бриенна разминает его ноги. Ее прикосновения были намного приятнее, чем прикосновения мейстера и Подрика.  
\- Жена, ты слышала, что сказал мейстер? – игриво спросил он, - жестче, сильнее.  
Она засмеялась, слегка покраснев, и продолжала массаж. Ее сильные руки уверенно разминали его мышцы, и ему даже стало казаться, что они абсолютно здоровы.   
\- Я действительно стал поправляться гораздо быстрее рядом с тобой, - сказал он.  
\- А если бы ты не выставил меня в первый день, то уже бы, возможно, бегал, - сурово ответила она.  
\- Прости. Я – дурак, - сокрушенно вздохнул он. – Иди ко мне, - позвал он, ему очень захотелось ее поцеловать.  
\- Нет, - решительно отказала Бриенна, - я не закончила.  
Она перешла к самому ответственному моменту – массажу стопы. Она тщательно обработала нужные точки и размяла пальцы. Потом она хитро улыбнулась и сказала.  
\- Джейме, закрой глаза.  
Он удивился.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Прошу тебя.  
Он послушно закрыл глаза и отдался своим ощущениям.  
Он чувствовал, как она водила пальцами по его ступням, поглаживала их, вдруг он ощутил прикосновение другого рода: более теплое и влажное, совершенно легкое касание, но от которого по всему его телу пробежала теплая волна. Потом чем-то теплым и влажным провели вдоль его ступни, и он почувствовал дрожь в коленках. Он открыл глаза.  
\- Бриенна, ты целуешь мои ноги?   
Она подняла лицо, смущенно улыбаясь.  
\- Я хотела проверить твою чувствительность.  
Он судорожно вздохнул. Она присела рядом с ним на кровать.  
\- Ты, правда, почувствовал?  
Он смотрел в ее глаза с восторгом.  
\- Это было так… приятно.  
Он притянул ее к себе и пылко поцеловал. Он крепко прижимал ее к себе, углубляя свой поцелуй, их языки переплетались в страстном танце. Вдруг он прервал поцелуй и приподнялся на локтях, глядя куда-то вдоль своего тела.   
\- Бриенна, - его голос был взволнованным и слегка удивленным.  
Она проследила за его взглядом, его бедра были прикрыты простыней, она подняла простыню, и перед их взорами предстал его оживший мужской признак.   
\- Ты, действительно очень быстро идешь на поправку, - улыбнулась она, легонько прикасаясь к нему кончиками пальцев.   
Джейме судорожно сглотнул. Бриенна легко коснулась губами его губ, потом перешла к шее, продолжая ласкать его. Когда она стала осыпать поцелуями его грудь и живот, он понял, что она хочет сделать.  
\- Бриенна, - задыхаясь от возбуждения, шептал он, - ты не обязана это делать.  
Она подняла свое, слегка покрасневшее, лицо.  
\- Я хочу, - и поцеловала его.   
Из горла Джейме вырвался стон, когда она прикоснулась к нему своими губами.   
***  
Сир Брон Черноводный вошел в гостиницу, где, по его сведениям, жил его давний знакомый и должник Джейме Ланнистер. Он поднялся на второй этаж и увидел стоящего в коридоре Подрика.  
\- Подрик, мать твою, Пейн! – обрадовался наемник, - мое чутье мне подсказывало, что я тебя здесь встречу.  
Оруженосец тоже рад был встрече.   
\- Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, сир, - улыбнулся он.  
\- Охраняешь? – спросил Брон, подмигивая, - кстати, кому ты теперь служишь, ей или ему?  
\- Похоже, что им обоим, - усмехнулся парень.   
Брон направился к двери, но Подрик перегородил ему путь.  
\- Туда нельзя, - твердо сказал он.  
Брон приподнял бровь.  
\- Что, трахаются?   
Под опустил глаза и покраснел. Брон приложил ухо к двери, оттуда послышался мужской стон, наемник похабно усмехнулся.  
\- Они муж и жена, и могут делать это, когда угодно, - вступился за своих хозяев Подрик.  
У Брона от удивления вытянулось лицо.  
\- Вот как? – он усмехнулся, - а я же говорил, что ты еще будешь служить Ланнистерам.   
Стоны за дверью стали громче.  
Брон покачал головой.  
\- Надо же, я думал, он уже ни на что не способен. – Он еще послушал, потом сказал, - передай им, что суд над Бесом состоится, когда съедутся все лорды. Все Ланнистеры приглашены, - хихикнул он, - надо же, те думали, что всех их истребили, а они наоборот размножаются.   
***  
\- Бриенна, моя Бриенна, - в экстазе стонал Джейме, зарываясь пальцами в волосы своей жены. Его тело выгнулось дугой навстречу ей и, достигнув пика, он обессиленный упал.   
\- Иди ко мне, - хриплым голосом позвал он. Она наклонилась над ним, и он жадно припал к ее губам. Они пахли его семенем. Боги, какие еще сюрпризы припасла для него эта женщина? Она постоянно раскрывается с новой стороны. – Я не ожидал, что ты отважишься сделать это, - сказал он, с трудом оторвавшись от ее губ.  
Она улыбнулась.  
\- Я давно хотела, - даже сейчас, после всего, она продолжала краснеть, - помнишь, что ты делал в нашу последнюю ночь в Винтерфелле?   
\- Я помню каждое мгновение, проведенное с тобой.  
\- Когда ты тогда ласкал меня, - она в смущении спрятала лицо у него на груди, - я в ответ хотела сделать то же, но постеснялась.   
Он усмехнулся, рассеяно поглаживая ее волосы и глядя в потолок.  
\- Как жаль. Если бы ты тогда это сделала, я бы точно никуда не уехал.   
Она вздохнула.  
\- Действительно жаль. Но теперь я буду знать, если тебя опять куда-то понесут иные, как тебя остановить.   
\- Никогда никуда я от тебя не уеду. У меня ест ты и наш ребенок, больше ничего не надо, – говорил он, поглаживая ее по спине, – но от таких ласк впредь я не откажусь.  
Он тихо смеялся и чувствовал, что и ее тело тоже трясется от смеха.  
\- Надо рассказать мейстеру, - задумчиво проговорил он.  
Бриенна подняла голову и удивленно посмотрела на Джейме.   
\- Зачем?  
\- Это важный этап моего выздоровления, - серьезно сказал он, повторяя манеру мейстера Конлета. – Между прочим, чтоб ты знала, первое, что меня встревожило, это не то, что я не чувствовал ног, а то, что мое тело не реагировало, когда я вспоминал о тебе.  
Джейме отодвинулся ближе к стенке.  
\- Ложись рядом со мной, - он поманил жену.  
Она покачала головой.  
\- Боюсь, эта кровать мала для нас двоих.  
Он вздохнул.  
\- Тогда надо спросить, есть ли у них комната с большей кроватью. Я хочу спать с моей женой.  
\- В моей комнате кровать немного больше, - сказала Бриенна.  
\- Тогда сегодня же переезжаем, - решительно заявил Джейме, - а здесь оставляем Подрика, мне ужасно надоел его храп.  
Джейме приподнялся, обнял жену и поцеловал.  
\- У нас сегодня первая брачная ночь.   
Формально их первая брачная ночь была две недели назад. Бриенна всю ночь просидела у его кровати, они держались за руки и целовались. Джейме смеялся, что это самая целомудренная брачная ночь за все времена, но потом вспомнил, что о своей первой ночи с Сансой рассказывал Тирион, и объявил, что у них второе место, потому что он мог хотя бы поцеловать свою жену.  
Но сегодня все будет по-другому. Он чувствовал в себе силы, он видел желание в глазах Бриенны, и пусть это всего лишь дешевая гостиница в Блошином Конце, они будут счастливее, чем многие лорды и леди в своих пышных дворцах.   
***  
После обеда они перенесли Джейме в комнату Бриенны. Она оставила его на попечение мейстера Конлета, а сама вместе с Подриком исчезла куда-то.   
\- Куда она пошла? – в который раз вопрошал Джейме.  
Мейстер пожимал плечами.  
\- Она – ваша жена, и это вас нужно спрашивать, где ее носит.  
\- Упрямая девчонка, если она что-то задумала, ее не остановить, - усмехался Джейме.  
Она явилась примерно через час, попросила принести ужин и только после этого велела их не тревожить и закрыла дверь. Она достала из сумки кувшин и поставила на стол.  
\- Я подумала, - сказала она, наполняя два кубка, - если у нас сегодня такой знаменательный день, нам следует это отметить, - она села на край кровати и подала один кубок Джейме.  
\- Дорнийское красное? – удивился он, отхлебнув.  
\- Да, - она улыбнулась, - помнишь, ты говорил, что мы будем пить его вдвоем в уединенном месте?  
\- Я помню все, - прошептал он.  
Она подняла свой кубок.  
\- За тебя, любимый.  
Он поднял свой в ответ.  
\- А я пью за тебя, моя любовь.  
Она поставила пустые кубки на пол и наклонилась к нему. Он припал к ее губам, потом оторвавшись, произнес.  
\- Бриенна, умоляю, сними это чертовы доспехи.  
Она, смеясь, сняла все и легла рядом с ним, он прижал к себе ее, ощущая каждой клеточкой ее страсть.  
Они лежали, тяжело дыша, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, он – на спине у стены, она – с краю, на животе, так и не убрав с него свою ногу.   
\- Вот, теперь наш брак действителен, - задумчиво произнес Джейме, и оба они рассмеялись.  
Бриенна повернулась на бок, крепче прижимаясь к Джейме, она хотела убрать ногу, но он не дал, ему приятно было ощущать ее тяжесть.   
\- Эта кровать ненамного шире моей, - заметил он.  
Она усмехнулась.  
\- Лучше все равно нет.  
\- А мне нравится, - сказал он, поворачиваясь к ней, придерживая ее ногу, так, чтоб она по прежнему лежала на его бедре, - на этой кровати нам волей неволей придется прижиматься друг к другу.  
Они тихо засмеялись.  
\- Ты никуда от меня не уйдешь? – вдруг спросил он, глядя ей в глаза и поглаживая ее по щеке.  
Она удивилась.  
\- Я? Это ты у нас любитель умчаться среди ночи, - с укоризной произнесла она.  
\- Я никогда не уйду от тебя, обещаю. Я – твой муж.  
\- А я – твоя жена. И ты, наверное, забыл об этом, - она положила его руку себе на живот.  
\- Не забыл, - сказал он, поглаживая живот, - я как раз думал, что бы с ним было, если бы я умер или, если бы мы все-таки расстались?  
Бриенна вздохнула.  
\- Я бы уехала домой на Тарт и растила бы его там.  
\- Его бы звали Шторм? – спросил Джейме.  
\- Да, в Штормовых землях так называют бастардов.  
Джейме содрогнулся.  
\- Бастард – жуткое слово. Хорошо, что мой ребенок не будет бастардом. – Он посмотрел ей в глаза, - признавайся, ты уже и имя ему придумала?  
Бриенна смутилась.  
\- Я подумала, поскольку он не сможет носить фамилию Ланнистер, дать ему такое имя, чтобы сразу было понятно, чей он сын.  
\- И? – требовал продолжения Джейме.   
\- Я решила назвать его Лайон. Лайон Штром.  
\- Очень красиво и очень мощно, – оценил Джейме, - Парень с таким именем просто обязан был стать сильным воином.  
\- Я думаю, с именем Ланнистер у него тоже много шансов, - улыбнулась Бриенна.  
Джейме легонько поцеловал ее.  
\- Кроме того, он станет наследником Утеса Кастерли, а когда-нибудь и хранителем Запада. – Он вздохнул, - надо же, я чуть было не лишил его всего этого из-за своей глупости и неверия.  
Она провела рукой по его волосам.  
\- Не думай об этом. Все в прошлом.  
Он погладил ее по щеке, потом его рука переместилась на ее шею, немного задержалась на груди, погладила ее живот, бедро, ягодицы и скользнула ниже.   
\- О, мой Джейме, - простонала Бриенна, жадно впиваясь в губы мужа.


	15. Chapter 15

Собрание лордов Вестероса должно было вот-вот начаться. Практически все уже были в сборе, пустовало лишь два стула: один возле сира Давоса и еще один с самого краю слева, как насмешка, для представителей западных земель.  
\- Кого мы ждем? – в который раз нетерпеливо спросил Робин Аррен, лорд Долины.  
\- Леди Тарт, - ответил Давос Сиворт, - она обязательно будет. Я с ней сегодня говорил.  
В воротах появился экипаж, он подъехал к самым ступеням на помост, на козлах сидел оруженосец леди Тарт. Он спрыгнул и открыл дверцу, оттуда вышла сама леди Бриенна, и они вдвоем помогли выйти из экипажа мужчине. Он был высокий и чрезвычайно худой, в его длинных золотых волосах и его бороде проглядывали седые нити, левой рукой он опирался на костыль, под локоть правой его поддерживал Подрик Пейн. Далеко не все присутствующие смогли признать в нем золотого льва из Утеса Кастерли, но это был он – Джейме Ланнистер. С помощью оруженосца он поднялся по ступеням, Бриенна шла на шаг позади. Они остановились перед собравшимися.  
\- Прекрасный день, милорды, миледи, - слегка кланяясь, со своей фирменной улыбочкой, обратился Джейме к людям, что с удивлением взирали на него, - прошу прощения за опоздание. Видимо, мне нужно было выйти еще вчера, не рассчитал, простите, - он усмехнулся, повернулся к северянам, - леди Санса, мое почтение, - в его словах действительно звучало уважение и благодарность за то, что Санса не стала задерживать Бриенну возле себя, когда та захотела уехать. Он повернулся к Сэмвеллу Тарли, - Вы – сын Рендилла Тарли? – получив утвердительный кивок, он продолжил, - Он был хороший воин и отважный человек, как и ваш брат, он спас мне жизнь в битве на Золотом пути. Примите мои соболезнования. Теперь вы – лорд Рогова Холма?  
Сэм откашлялся.  
\- Нет, милорд. Я решил посвятить свою жизнь работе мейстера. А здесь я представляю мою леди-мать и моих сестер.  
Джейме понимающе кивнул.  
\- Передайте мое почтение леди Тарли.  
Он попросил Подрика и тот подвел его к лордам Штормовых земель, - Сир Давос, - он передал костыль Бриенне и протянул руку своему спасителю, - я ваш должник.  
Давос Сиворт встал и пожал руку Джейме.  
\- Позвольте вам помочь, - он взял его под левый локоть и вдвоем с Подриком подвели его к креслу, что предназначалось представителю Запада.   
\- Благодарю вас, - Джейме сел в кресло, Бриенна прислонила к креслу костыль, и направилась было к своему месту, но Джейме ее остановил. – Подрик, поставь кресло леди Бриенны рядом с моим.  
Под послушно перетащил тяжелое кресло и поставил его слева от сидения Джейме. Бриенна слегка покраснела и села. Джейме взял ее за руку.   
\- Хочу представить вам мою леди-жену – леди Ланнистер, - торжественно объявил он.   
Присутствующие не успевшие оправиться от первого шока, снова открыли рты от удивления. Сенса улыбнулась Бриенне.  
\- Поздравляю вас, леди Бриенна.   
Бриенна улыбнулась ей в ответ благодарной улыбкой. Сир Давос тоже искренне улыбался.  
\- Рад за вас милорд, миледи.  
Остальные тоже присоединились к поздравлениям.  
В воротах появилась новая процессия: впереди шагал Серый червь, за ним вооруженные безупречные вели Тириона Ланнистера. Тот выглядел измученным, больше месяца в темнице плохо сказались на его внешнем виде, он похудел, кожа его обвисла, отросшие кудрявые волосы и борода делали его похожим на одичалого. Его глаза, отвыкшие от дневного света, постоянно щурились, он окинул равнодушным взглядом лордов, но увидев своего брата, живого и практически невредимого, вздрогнул. От его взгляда не укрылось, что брат держал за руку сидевшую радом с ним Бриенну. Это многое объясняло.   
Серый червь обвинял Тириона Ланнистера в предательстве и требовал смертного приговора. Но на каком основании он мог требовать этого от лордов Вестероса? Пусть Тирион и предал королеву Дейнерис, какое это теперь имело значение, если она мертва и право на престол потеряла? Но Тирион, как мудрый человек, вывернул все так, что приговор ему может вынести лишь истинный король Семи королевств, и тут же предложил избрать такового.  
Джейме переводил взгляд от одного лорда к другому и понимал, что единственным достойным претендентом является как раз подсудимый. Эдмур Талли – глупый и слабый человек, его дядя Бринден был более достойным, но тот погиб не без участия Джейме. Старки? Единственный из них, кто мог бы претендовать, сидел в темнице и тоже ждал суда. Хотя, может, Санса? Нет, в ней Джейме видел вторую Серсею, такую женщину нельзя допускать к власти. Бастард Роберта? Мальчишка, выросший в Блошином Конце и больше знающий, как ковать мечи, чем управлять государством. Робин Аррен? Абсолютно несамостоятельный ребенок, он быстро попадет под влияние какого-то прохиндея. Джон Ройс? Старый, опытный вояка, честный человек, но он старик, через год-другой стране понадобиться новый король. Сэмвелл Тарли? Парень только что сказал, что станет мейстером, да и характер у него довольно робкий. Взгляд Джейме остановился на Давосе Сиворте. Этот человек, безусловно, достойный, умный, благородный и честный, он знает жизнь, вырос в Блошином конце и был десницей королей. «Я бы проголосовал за него, - подумал Джейме, - но лорды не поддержат человека низкого происхождения. Возможно, его внуки смогут претендовать, но он пока нет», - с грустью подумал он. Кто еще остался? Джейме посмотрел на свою жену. Если бы он был посторонним человеком, он бы, возможно, поддержал ее кандидатуру. Ее честность, верность идеалам рыцарства, благородство и неподкупность, делают ее лучшим кандидатом. Джейме тряхнул головой, отгоняя от себя эту мысль. Достаточно с него королев, да и Бриенна не создана для игр престолов. Они еще вчера все обсудили и решили, что, как только это все закончится, они покидают столицу. Что ж, остается один вариант – Тирион Ланнистер. Но как это осуществить?   
Тем временем Тирион произнес проникновенную речь и предложил кандидатуру Брандона Старка, как он сказал – Брана Сломленного. Джейме был ошеломлен. Мальчишка, которого он едва не убил и который, будучи калекой, теперь вынужден проводить свои дни в кресле? Как он может командовать страной? Ну, ладно, он найдет себе командующего. Но он же постоянно находится в каких-то иных мирах, он даже не хотел становиться лордом Винтерфелла, насколько помнил Джейме. Как он ему тогда сказал? «Я уже не тот не Брандон Старк, я нечто иное». Джейме переглянулся с Бриенной, она тоже была удивлена.   
\- Давай поддержим твоего брата, - шепнула она ему, - я думаю, он знает, что делает.  
Джейме согласился. Что ж доверимся Тириону, все равно другого варианта нет.   
Когда все, наконец, закончилось, и с Тириона были сняты кандалы, он смог подойти с ним. Браться обнялись, у обоих на глазах были слезы. Потом Тирион подошел к Бриенне, он поклонился и поцеловал ей руку.  
\- Леди Ланнистер, - в его глазах было безусловное уважение, - очень рад. Добро пожаловать в семью, – он кинул хитрый взгляд на Джейме, - мой никчемный брат не достоин вас, но я готов простить его, если вы позволите мне называть вас сестрой.   
Бриенна улыбнулась.  
\- Сочту за честь, милорд, если вы позволите мне называть вас братом.  
***  
В тот же вечер в уцелевшей башне десницы сам новоиспеченный десница принимал своих первых гостей: своего брата и его жену. Тирион настоял, чтобы чета Ланнистеров перебралась из дешевой гостиницы в его покои, сам же пока занял одну из комнат на верхнем этаже. И как раз в этой комнате он сидел со своим братом в компании дорнийского красного и борского золотого.  
\- Жаль отец не дожил до этого дня, - усмехнулся Тирион, - он был бы тобой доволен. Ты, наконец, возвращаешься в Утес Кастерли, с женой.   
Он поднял свой кубок в знак тоста. Джейме улыбнулся брату и поднял свой кубок в ответ.   
\- Осталось только о наследниках позаботиться, - подмигнул Тирион.  
Джейме хитро усмехнулся, стыдливо опустив глаза, Тирион вскинул бровь.  
\- Что, уже? – воскликнул он, - Как ты это делаешь? Объясни, брат! Стоит тебе прикоснуться к женщине, как она уже беременна!  
Джейме засмеялся.  
\- Наверное, я делаю это с особой страстью.   
\- Когда же ты успел? Ты же говорил, что больше месяца провалялся ни на что не способный!  
\- Это произошло еще в Винтерфелле, - признался Джейме, - и, мне кажется, как раз в первую ночь после битвы с мертвецами.   
\- Ну, что ж, поздравляю, брат, - совершенно искренне порадовался Тирион, - значит, не зря я тогда затеял свою игру, - он подмигнул.  
\- Не зря. В тот вечер я был несказанно счастлив, но и я, и она, мы были несколько скованны и нерешительны. Твоя игра добавила нам смелости.   
Тирион рассмеялся.  
– Может, сейчас ты расскажешь мне подробности?  
Джейме покачал головой.  
\- Ты неисправим, мелкий похотливый бес. Найди себе женщину и отстань от меня.   
\- Какую женщину, - сокрушенно вздохнул Тирион, - ты посмотри на меня. Без слез не взглянешь.  
Джейме засмеялся.  
\- Думаю, сейчас мы оба выглядим довольно-таки жалкими.  
\- Но, тем не менее, ты – лорд Утеса Кастерли, а я – десница короля, хотя это не отменят того, что мы жалкие.   
Он снова наполнил кубки.  
\- За самых жалких хранителя Запада и десницу короля!  
Они снова выпили.   
\- Так, когда вы отправляетесь в Утес Кастерли? – поинтересовался Тирион.  
\- Сначала мы плывем на Тарт. – ответил Джейме, - я хочу познакомиться с моим тестем. Лорд Селвин взялся мне помогать, даже не зная, кто я. Я должен лично поблагодарить его. Оттуда мы вернемся в столицу и уже тогда поедем на запад.  
Тирион погрузился в раздумья.  
\- Я, конечно, буду раз увидеться вами снова, но почему бы вам не отправиться в Утес вплавь?  
\- Я бы с удовольствием, но есть одно препятствие: у меня нет корабля.  
-Ты шутишь? – засмеялся Тирион, - флот Ланнистеров к твоим услугам, брат! Ты теперь лорд, ты забыл?  
\- Неужели у нас что-то осталось? – удивился Джейме.  
\- Представь себе, да. И он весь в твоем распоряжении..  
\- Приятно быть лордом, черт побери. И почему я так долго упирался?  
Братья снова пригубили вина.  
\- Я подумаю над твоим предложением, - более серьезно сказал Джейме, - нужно с Бриенной посоветоваться.  
\- Ты всегда был подкаблучником, - с провокационной ухмылкой сказал брат.  
Джейме отреагировал спокойно.  
\- Я должен учитывать ее положение. Она плохо перенесла путь из Белой Гавани.  
Такая нежная забота тронула Тириона, он снова налил вина и предложил брату.   
\- Ты будешь хорошим отцом, - сказал он после недолгой паузы, - ты дашь своим детям то, чего не хватало нам: внимание, заботу и любовь. Только прошу тебя, люби всех своих детей одинаково.   
Джейме кивнул, он понимал, о чем говорит его брат.   
Тирион встал и подошел к шкафу, открыл дверцу и, оглянувшись, кинул лукавый взгляд на брата.  
\- У меня для тебя подарок, - сказал он интригующе.  
Джейме заинтересовано смотрел на брата, тот достал из шкафа длинный сверток и положил его на стол перед ним. Глаза Джейме расширились, рот открылся от удивления.  
\- Ты нашел его? – взволновано спросил он, осторожно, боясь ошибиться, развернул ткань, там лежал его меч Вдовий плач.   
Тирион тепло улыбался.  
\- Я же обещал выполнить твое последнее желание.  
Джейме хотел встать, чтобы обнять брата, но ему было сложно это сделать, и Тирион сам подошел к нему.   
\- Он был у Серого Червя? – спросил Джейме.  
-Да, он хотел увезти его с собой, представляешь? Но я убедил его вернуть меч истинному владельцу, - хихикая, сообщил Тирион.   
Джейме догадывался, что это было непросто, но сейчас его это мало интересовало, его просто радовал тот факт, что меч нашелся.   
Дверь открылась и вошла Бриенна, она прошла по комнате и села рядом Джейме, взяв его за руку. Увидев меч на коленях мужа, она сразу догадалась, кому они обязаны его нахождению, и благодарно кивнула Тириону. Она окинула взглядом стол и усмехнулась.  
\- Стоит оставить вас вдвоем, как вы снова начинаете пьянствовать.  
\- Обижаете, сестрица, - сделал вид, что обиделся Тирион, - мы пили за ваших детей. Кстати, - добавил он, - самого смышленого мальчишку советую назвать Тирионом.   
\- Нет, нет, нет, - категорически отверг предложение Джейме, а Бриенна согласно кивнула. Они с Тирионом обменялись взглядами, и Джейме понял, что остался в меньшинстве.  
\- Ты устал? - Бриенна тихо спросила мужа, заглядывая ему в глаза, он кивнул. – Джейме нужно отдохнуть, братец, - сказала она Тириону.  
Тот подпрыгнул на стуле.  
\- Я позову Подрика.  
\- Не нужно, - сказал Джейме.  
Бриенна подала ему костыль, он облокотился на него левой рукой, а она поддерживала его под правую. Они медленно направились к двери. Тирион обогнал их и открыл перед ними дверь.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Тирион, - сказали они.  
\- Спокойной ночи, брат. Спокойной ночи, леди Ланнистер, - его переполняло чувство уважения и восхищения этой женщиной, которая помогла его брату так преобразиться, и которая так искренне и самоотверженно его любила.   
Он слышал, как они спускались по ступенькам, о чем-то тихо беседуя, и вдруг стены башни огласились звонким женским мехом. Он вздрогнул.  
\- Я тоже не сразу привык, - услышал он рядом голос Подрика. – Я столько лет служил леди и ни разу не слышал, как она смеется. А в последние недели она делает это очень часто.  
\- Ну, что ж, - задумчиво произнес Тирион, - мой брат знает, как рассмешить женщину. – Он повернулся к парню, его посетила прекрасная идея. – Сейчас для тебя Королевская Гавань абсолютно безопасна, не хочешь вернуться ко мне на службу?  
Под покачал головой.  
\- Нет, милорд. Простите, но я так привязался к миледи, а за последний месяц и к сиру Джейме, что не хочу их покидать. Они стали для меня как родители, которых я лишился в детстве.  
Тирион усмехнулся.  
\- А ты знаешь, что ты уже не единственный ребенок в семье?  
Подрик улыбнулся.  
\- Знаю и очень рад этому.   
\- Ну, что ж, Под, пока твои приемные родители не увезли тебя отсюда, может, составишь мне компанию за бутылочкой дорнийского?


	16. Chapter 16

Недавно первенцу Ланнистеров исполнился год. Джейме заказал подарок для сына в Староместе, но он запоздал, его привезли только сегодня.  
Все семейство сидело в детской и ожидало, когда принесут подарок. Малыш сидел в своей кроватке и старательно жевал тряпичную куклу, у него резались зубки, и он тянул в рот все подряд. 

Мальчика по настоянию Бриенны назвали Тирионом. Как ни спорил Джейме, жена все-таки взяла верх. Она сказала, что Тирион Ланнистер очень умный и добрый человек, и она хочет, чтоб ее сын стал таким же. На что Джейме заметил, что еще Тирион пьяница и бабник, а Бриенна сказала, что почти все мужчины от природы такие, главное, его правильно воспитать. Последним аргументом Джейме было то, что Тирион убил собственного отца, на что Бриенна заявила, что лорд Тайвин сам виноват, надо было быть внимательнее к своим детям, и, если Джейме будет любить своего сына и заниматься им, то тот будет отвечать ему любовью и уважением. В конце она добавила, что только благодаря Тириону Джейме выжил и теперь может обсуждать имя своего сына. На что Джейме заявил, что с тем же успехом мальчика можно назвать Давосом или Конлетом, или даже Подриком. Бриенна подумала над этим аргументом и сказала, что Давос Ланнистер звучит некрасиво, Подрик у них в доме уже есть, это вызовет путаницу, а имя Конлет она готова обсудить в следующий раз. Так мальчик стал Тирионом.

Когда, наконец, коробку внесли в детскую, родители радостно поспешили ее открывать, только маленький Тирион остался равнодушно грызть свою игрушку.   
Купец, что привез подарок, торжественно достал из большой коробки другую, поменьше. Она была плоская, сделанная из мореного дуба, с двух сторон ее поверхности были расчерчены на одинаковые квадраты, инкрустированные слоновой костью и драконьим стеклом. Бриенну коробка очень удивила, она никогда такого не видела и не понимала, что это может быть.  
\- Что это, Джейме? – спросила она мужа.  
Он с гордостью раскрыл коробку, как книжку, в середине нее насыпом лежали маленькие черные и белые фигурки. Бриенна с удивлением взяла одну, это был миниатюрный солдат Ланнистеров, сделанный из слоновой кости, для сравнения она взяла черную фигурку, сделанную из драконьего стекла – это был маленький дотракиец.  
Джейме светился от гордости.   
\- Это новая игра, завезенная к нам из-за Узкого моря. Я видел такую у Тириона, у моего брата, - уточнил он. Теперь постоянно требовалось уточнять, какой Тирион имеется в виду, - он говорит, эта игра способствует развитию ума и логики.  
Джейме высыпал фигурки на стол и раскрыл коробку так, что она стала сплошной доской.   
\- Тут сражаются две армии, - продолжал пояснять он, - они строятся напротив, белые и черные. – Джейме начал выстраивать фигурки, но тут оказалось, что они разнятся не только по цвету, но и по форме, одни изображали пеших солдат, другие конных рыцарей, были башни, фигурки, похожие на офицеров, и даже король и королева. Джейме стал их строить в ряд, потом растерялся, - тут есть определенные правила, - оправдывался он, - надо будет разобраться.   
\- Вот в этой книжке все написано, - купец извлек книгу из большой коробки и протянул ее Джейме. – уверен, вашему мальчику игра очень понравится, милорд.  
Бриенна скептически смотрела на это все.  
\- Я, конечно, за развитие ума и логики у нашего сына, но не кажется ли тебе, что это не та игра, что подойдет годовалому ребенку?  
Джейме взял на руки сына и поднес его к столу.   
\- Смотри, Тирион, - он дал в руку мальчику фигурку белого воина, - это рыцарь из Утеса Кастерли. Тебе нравится?  
Малыш протянул ручку, схватил игрушку и сразу потянул ее в рот, Бриенна тут же подскочила и едва успела выхватить игрушку изо рта сына. Малыш пронзительно заплакал. Бриенна забрала сына у мужа.  
\- Это неподходящее развлечения для маленького ребенка. Ты его только расстроил.   
Глаза Джейме налились кровью, ноздри его раздувались, он несколько раз вдохнул.  
\- Спасибо, друг мой, - повернулся он к купцу и сказал ровным спокойным голосом, - ваша игра, я уверен, понравится моему сыну. Буду рад и дальше сотрудничать с вами. Расчет вы получите у моего кастеляна, скажите, что я велел удвоить сумму.   
Купец благодарно поклонился и вышел.  
Джейме повернулся к жене, она как раз усадила сына обратно в кроватку и стояла над ним, низко опустив голову.  
\- Что это было, леди Ланнистер? – строго спросил он.  
Бриенна медленно повернулась, на лице ее было смятение.  
\- Джейме, прости. Я так испугалась, что Тирион поранится, у этих солдат острые копья и мечи… - она подошла к нему, положила ему руки на грудь, - прости, я не должна была так с тобой говорить, тем более при посторонних.   
Он приобнял ее правой рукой, левой взял ее за подбородок.  
\- Ты моя жена, леди Утеса Кастерли, мать моего сына и моя любимая женщина, ты можешь спорить со мной, доказывать и даже драться, но прошу тебя, больше никогда не делай этого в присутствии чужих людей.   
\- Обещаю, - ответила она.   
Он чмокнул ее в знак прощения, и они вдвоем снова подошли к столу. Джейме взял фигурку в руки.  
\- А знаешь, ты права, - сказал он в раздумье, - игрушки действительно имеют острые элементы, это опасно для малыша. И потом, игра эта слишком сложная, мне, наверное, надо сначала самому ее осилить, а уже потом научить Тириона.  
Бриенна тепло улыбнулась мужу.  
\- И ты тоже прав. Игра, развивающая ум и логику, будет очень полезна нашему мальчику. Я бы, пожалуй, тоже не отказалась научиться играть в нее.   
\- Какая мудрая женщина моя жена, - сказал Джейме, обнимая Бриенну. – возможно я доверю тебе выбирать подарок для нашей дочки, - хихикнул он.  
Бриенна вдруг вспыхнула и опустила глаза. Джейме слишком хорошо знал свою жену, чтобы понять, что у нее есть какой-то секрет.  
\- Бриенна, - он попытался заглянуть ей в глаза. – Говори, что?   
Она продолжала загадочно улыбаться, а он пытался понять секрет ее странного поведения.   
\- Я думаю, это будет девочка, - наконец произнесла она, касаясь губами уха мужа.  
Джейме с радостным удивлением посмотрел ей в глаза.  
\- Ты беременна?  
Бриенна кивнула. Он крепко обнял ее.  
\- Конечно девочка! Я же рассказывал тебе мой сон! Девочка, похожая на тебя!  
\- Пусть лучше она будет похожа на тебя, - смеялась Бриенна, уткнувшись в плечо мужа.  
\- У нее будут твои глаза и твои волосы, вот посмотришь! – настаивал Джейме. 

***  
Через несколько месяцев в семье действительно родилась девочка, а через несколько минут вторая. Джейме был счастлив вдвойне. Малышек назвали в честь их бабушек: старшую, которая, когда достигнет совершеннолетия, унаследует Тарт за своим дедушкой, назвали в честь матери Бриенны - Рианна, а младшую, в честь матери Джейме - Джоанна.   
Свет не видел еще двух таких похожих созданий, они даже делали все синхронно: спали, ели, кричали.   
Тирион, которому к тому времени было уже два года, пренебрежительно смотрел на двух маленьких плакс и спрашивал родителей, почему они не приобрели вместо них двух мальчиков. На что Джейме пообещал, что они с мамой очень постараются, чтоб в ближайшие годы у Тириона появился брат. А пока Джейме был на седьмом небе от счастья. Эти две малышки наполняли теплом его сердце. Они подрастали, и уже отчетливо было ясно, что чертами лица они, как и их старший брат, похожи на отца, но глаза у них огромные и ярко синего цвета. Льняными волосами девочки тоже пошли в мать.   
На втором месяце Джейме отчаялся запомнить, которая из его дочерей Рианна, а которая Джоанна, никаких отличительных признаков не было. В один из дней Бриенна застала странную картину в детской: Джейме старательно, высунув язык, перевязывает дочкам ручки, Рианне, как будущей леди Тарт, синей ниткой, а Джоанне – красной.  
Бриенна посмеялась над выдумкой мужа, но поразмыслив, пришла к выводу, что это многим, и ей в том числе, облегчит жизнь.   
Так девочки и росли, и все в замке стали их звать Рианна Синяя и Джоанна Красная.


	17. Chapter 17

Девочкам исполнилось по пятнадцать лет. Они расцвели и стали красавицами. В воздухе уже слышали звоны свадебных колоколов.  
С севера уже два раз прилетали вороны с просьбой назначить дату свадьбы. Джоанна была обещана Неду Старку, будущему королю Севера.  
Санса вскоре после ее избрания королевой Севера вышла замуж за Ларенса Сноу, бастарда лорда Хорнвуда. Кому-то этот брак мог бы представиться мезальянсом, но для Сансы Старк это не имело значения, ей нужен был муж, рядом с которым она не чувствовала бы себя в тени, и чья семья доказала свою преданность. На титул лорда Хорнвуда парень не претендовал, хотя отличался смелостью и преданностью, но он мог дать Сансе детей, которые унаследуют корону Севера. Так случилось, их первенец родился несколькими месяцами раньше дочек Джейме, мальчика назвали Эддард, в честь деда.   
***   
Когда детям было по четыре года, десница короля Шести королевств задумал брак между младшей дочерью хранителя Запада и наследником Севера. Сам Джейме был не в восторге от этой идеи. Родство со Старками его никак не привлекало, он всегда испытывал антипатию к этому семейству и к Северу в целом, и вообще, ему не хотелось отправлять свою девочку в логово волков. Но Тирион знал, как добиться согласия брата – он стал действовать через его жену. Бриенна, в отличие от Джейме, питала теплые чувства к Сансе, и ее воспоминания о севере были гораздо более приятные. Под натиском этих двух, Джейме был вынужден согласиться, и все Ланнистеры в полном составе отправились на Север праздновать пятые именины юного Неда Старка, а заодно и отметить его помолвку с Джоанной Ланнистер.  
Север, несмотря на ожидания Джейме, встретил их тепло. Главой семьи и формально, и фактически была, несомненно, Санса. Ее муж, сир Ларенс, сдержанный скромный человек, скорее был похож на ее десницу или даже на стюарда. Сын Эддард оказался очень похожим на отца, что стало приятной неожиданностью для Джейме. Ему трудно было бы смириться с тем, что его дочь выйдет замуж за копию Неда Старка старшего. Мальчик был хорошо воспитан, приятен в общении и, похоже, не глуп. Его научили, как общаться со старшими и со своей будущей невестой. Глядя на его детские ухаживания за своей дочкой, Джейме грустно усмехался, он думал о том, что стареет, что пройдет какие-то десять лет, и он станет дедом.   
В компаньоны к Рианне был назначен внук старого Вимана Мандерли, Роен. Девятилетний мальчик, пухленький, весь в своего деда, очень активно ухаживал за малышкой Ланнистер. Джейме даже подозревал, что старик Виман лелеет надежды на заключение еще одного брачного союза, но старательно делал вид, что этого не замечает. Не то чтобы дом Мандерли был ему противен, вовсе нет, но Рианна была наследницей Тарта, а Роен – наследник своего деда, выйдя замуж за этого парня, ей пришлось бы поселиться в Белой Гавани. Отец Бриенны был уже довольно таки старый человек, казалось, на этом свете его держит только то, что его наследница еще слишком мала, чтоб вступить в права. Джейме и так испытывал чувство неловкости перед лордом Селвином, что увез из родного дома единственную наследницу, а теперь еще и так подвести старика он не мог. Нет, для Рианны они отыщут жениха в других домах, вреди младших сыновей, которые не претендуют на владения своих отцов. Правда, перебрав все известные ему дома, Джейме не нашел подходящего варианта. Ну, ничего, говорил он себе, у меня есть еще, по крайней мере, десять лет.   
Маленький Тирион, кстати, крепко сдружился с Роеном Мандерли. Не смотря на то, что ему было всего шесть лет, он уже достаточно умело владел деревянным мечом, и сражался в учебных боях наравне с восьми и девятилетними мальчиками. Хоть лицом он и был похож на отца, телосложением он пошел в мать, был высоким и крепким парнем, никто и не подумал бы, что он моложе своих товарищей. Характером он тоже выдался в Бриенну, был упорным и целеустремленным, его невозможно было выгнать с тренировочной площадки, он прекращал свои тренировки только тогда, когда меч сам выпадал из его рук.  
Джейме и Бриенна любовались с балкона, как их сын с легкостью побеждает мальчиков старше него на год, а то и на три.  
\- Он станет великим воином, - с гордостью сказала Бриенна.  
\- А чего еще ожидать от парня, зачатого в ночь после великой битвы, - ответил ей Джейме, с хитрой усмешкой на губах.   
Им выделили покои в большой башне, где когда-то Нед Старк поселил короля Роберта с женой, но Джейме спросил, свободны ли покои, где жила Бриенна, и, услышав, что да, попросил поселить их там. Войдя в комнату, они как будто вернулись на семь лет назад, в ту ночь, когда они зачали своего сына.   
Пока Бриенна укладывала детей, Джейме организовал ванну с горячей водой в их комнате. Бриенна была счастлива погрузиться в теплую ванну после долгой и утомительной дороги. Джейме с завистью посмотрел на нее.  
\- Жаль, что нет в Винтерфелле таких ванн, как в Харенхолле, я бы с удовольствием присоединился к тебе.  
Она брызнула в него водой, он отскочил и в результате брызги пролетели мимо. Он засмеялся и направился к двери.  
\- Ты куда? - удивилась она.  
\- Принесу еще дров, - ответил он, - хочу, чтоб в комнате было жарко, - хитро подмигнул.  
Когда Джейме вернулся с охапкой дров, Бриенна уже вылезла из ванны. Она обернулась простыней, и вид ее мокрого тела, к которому прилипла простыня, заставил сердце Джейме биться чаще. Он подошел к ней, соблазнительно улыбаясь.  
\- Иди и ты помойся, - остановила она его, - я специально вылезла пораньше. Вода еще теплая.  
Джейме разделся и погрузился в ванну. Бриенна тут же взяла мочалку и стала тереть его спину, руки и грудь, это стало их привычным делом, когда она помогает ему мыться. Он лежал расслабленный, с закрытыми глазами, и наслаждался тем, как ее сильные и уверенные руки моют его. Потом она намылила его волосы и кончиками пальцев стала массажировать его голову. Мейстер Конлет когда-то научил ее премудростям массажа, которые он сам постиг Эссосе. Она знала, как помочь своему мужу снять напряжение, как расслабить его и успокоить, и, наоборот, как взбодрить. Джейме мурлыкал от удовольствия, когда ее пальцы гладили его голову, она промыла его волосы чистой водой, а он все продолжал сидеть с закрытыми глазами и блаженной улыбкой на губах.  
\- Ты, что, заснул? – спросила она его.  
\- Нет, - он открыл глаза и хитро улыбнулся, - сегодня ночью я спать не собираюсь.  
Пока он вылезал из ванны и вытирался, тело Бриенны уже совсем высохло, он снял с нее простыню и уложил на кровать.   
\- Ты помнишь последнее, что мы делали вместе на этой кровати? – спросил он, и не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил, - я хочу начать с того самого момента.  
Он чмокнул ее в губы, пробежался своими губами вдоль ее тела вниз, расположился между ее ног и поцеловал ее в то заповедное место, куда имел доступ только он. Он вспомнил ту последнюю ночь в Винтерфелле, когда он прощался с ней, думая, что навсегда. Он хотел, чтоб ночь была незабываемой, и впервые позволил себе подобные ласки. Бриенна была напугана, она стеснялась и краснела, а потом она стонала и поскуливала от наслаждения и снова краснела. Теперь она не закрывается от него и с радостью принимает его ласки. Рождение детей оставили свои следы, Джейме осторожно прикоснулся языком к шрамам, самым дорогим его сердцу. Она выгнулась ему навстречу, зарываясь пальцами в его влажные волосы.   
\- О, Джейме.  
Когда ее тело обмякло и ее стоны ослабли, он поднялся и сел на колени между ее ног, продолжая поглаживать ее бедра. Она облизала пересохшие губы и поманила его к себе. Обычно после этого он укладывался на нее, и они завершали вместе, тесно прижавшись, друг к другу, но не сегодня, он покачал головой. Она тоже села, жадно поцеловала его и попыталась уложить его с собой, но он снова отказался.   
\- Бриенна, - проговорил он, касаясь ее губ, - я хочу по-другому.  
\- Как?  
\- Повернись, - попросил он.   
Она надула губы и сердито засопела.  
\- Джейме, мы уже говорили об этом. Так делают лошади и собаки.  
\- Так делают львы, - шептал он ей на ухо, водя языком вокруг уха и вдоль шеи, - а я у тебя лев, ты же не будешь с этим спорить?  
\- Ты – лев, - согласилась она, прижимаясь к нему крепче, - но я…  
\- А ты – моя львица, - перебил он ее, - даже не сомневайся в этом.  
Она вздохнула и повернулась к нему спиной, он не дал ей опуститься, обнял ее сзади и стал ласкать, покусывая ее плечо. Она шире расставила ноги и застонала от удовольствия. Он наклонил ее и стал сзади на колени, лаская ее бедра и ягодицы, потом он коснулся рукой ее промежности, она выгнулась ему навстречу. Он вошел в нее осторожно, давая ей возможность привыкнуть к новым ощущениям, когда он понял, что это не вызывает дискомфорта, он стал двигаться ритмичнее, погружаясь в нее все глубже и глубже, подбадриваемый стонами и всхлипами его жены. Колени ее подогнулись, и она упала на кровать, он упал сверху, рыча от наслаждения.  
\- Тебе понравилось, моя львица? – спросил он, целуя ее спину и шею.  
\- Да, - призналась она, - это было так неожиданно приятно и… дико.

Эти несколько недель проведенные в Винтерфелле, были полны нежности и страсти, а когда они вернулись в Утес Кастерли, оказалось, что Бриенна снова беременна.   
У Джейме опять появилась надежда на рождение еще одного сына, которая умерла три года назад. Тогда, примерно через год, после рождения девочек, они ожидали их четвертого ребенка. Мальчик родился раньше срока, слишком слабенький, и умер, даже не успев получить свое имя. Мейстер сказал, что, видимо, организм Бриенны не успел восстановиться после рождения двойни, поэтому она не смогла доносить малыша до срока. Она плакала и просила у Джейме прощения, что не выносила их сына. А он утешал ее и говорил, что это он виноват, что не берег ее. Они похоронили своего безымянного сына и решили сделать паузу, повременить с детьми.   
Через девять месяцев, после визита на Север, родился сильный и здоровый мальчик. Джейме пошутил, что, если они еще захотят родить крепкого и здорового сына, им снова придется ехать в Винтерфелл. Джейме вспомнил, как обещал мейстеру, который поставил его на ноги, назвать в его честь сына, Бриенна поддержала мужа, и мальчик получил имя Конлет.  
***  
И вот, теперь, по прошествии десяти лет, Санса напомнила о помолвке и требует назначить дату свадьбы. Джейме уже давно смирился с мыслью, что рано или поздно придется расстаться с дочками. Малышки расцвели еще год назад и, как обычно, абсолютно синхронно. Джейме, сам, будучи одним из близнецов понимал, как прочно связаны его девочки, и как, должно быть тяжело им в разлуке. Но жизнь идет своим чередом и, как бы Джейме не оттягивал этот момент, ему пришлось заговорить о свадьбе.   
И тут его ждал неприятный сюрприз, Джоанна категорически не хотела ехать на Север, и это при том, что всю свою сознательную жизнь она прожила с мыслью, что там ее ждет жених. Джейме был в отчаянии, он и просил, и приказывал, но дочь была непреклонна.   
\- Ох, уж эта тартская кровь, - кричал в возмущении он, - я дал слово, что ты выйдешь замуж, за Эддарда Старка, значит, так и будет!   
Бриенна молча обнимала плачущую дочь, но с мужем не спорила. Она усвоила урок еще шестнадцать лет назад.  
\- Почему вы только моей судьбой озабочены? – вопрошала в слезах Джоанна, - ведь Тирион до сих пор не женат, хотя он старше меня.  
Тириону было семнадцать, уже два года, как он покинул родной дом и жил в Королевской Гавани. Джейме сам посвятил своего сына в рыцари и отвез в столицу. Сейчас он служит в гвардии своего дяди лорда десницы и о женитьбе совсем не думает. Джейме по этому поводу мало тревожится, парню нужно повидать жизнь, пусть послужит, выпустит юношеский пар, а когда немного остепенится, вернется в родной дом, женится и займет подобающее ему место в Утесе Кастерли.   
\- Тирион женится, когда я найду ему подходящую невесту, - твердо ответил Джейме дочери, - он – мужчина, ему нужно приобрести опыт, прежде, чем думать о семье.  
\- А Рианна? – тут же парировала дочь, - она тоже девушка! Почему ее вы не заставляете выходить замуж?  
Тут Джейме трудно было что-то возразить, дело в том, что Рианне он мужа пока еще не нашел. Старик Мандерли присылал ему письма с предложением поженить их детей, но Джейме ответил отказом. Среди известных ему семей подходящего мужа для дочки он так и не нашел, одни мальчики были слишком юны, другие, наоборот, намного старше, третьи готовились унаследовать земли за своими отцами, что делало невозможным их переезд на Тарт. Лорд Селвин был очень дряхл и в каждом письме спрашивал, когда Рианна приедет, чтобы вступить в права наследства. Но Джейме не хотел отпускать дочь одну, он надеялся выдать ее замуж, и отправить на Тарт семейную чету. Осталось только выбрать мужа.  
\- Рианна тоже выйдет замуж, - ответил он своей строптивой дочери, - как только я найду ей достойного мужа.   
Он вздохнул. Может, стоило согласиться на предложение старого Вимана? В конце концов, у того еще есть внуки, он мог сделать своим наследником кого-нибудь другого.   
Бриенне до глубины души было жаль дочку. В свое время она так же отказывалась выходить замуж, даже придумала хитрый трюк, что выйдет лишь за того, кто одолеет ее в бою. Но Джоанна была не такой, ее дочки, к великому удивлению матери, были абсолютными девочками, любили кукол, цветы и котят. Они вышивали, пели и танцевали, и достигли в этом немалых успехов, к великой радости их септы. На лошадях они ездили довольно неплохо, но к фехтованию были совершенно равнодушны. В этом деле для Бриенны великой отдушиной были сыновья, которых она тренировала самостоятельно.   
В общем, дочери Бриенны были рождены, чтоб стать хорошими женами и матерями, но что случилось с Джоанной, почему она так категорически отказывалась вступать в брак, который был решен много лет назад, оставалось загадкой.  
Джейме и Бриенна не знали, что их дочь уже давно и счастливо влюблена в сына кастеляна Утеса Кастерли Конрада Пейна. Бывший оруженосец Бриенны вскоре после того, как они переехали на запад, женился на третьей дочке Гарта Гринфилда и через год у них родился сын Конрад. Мальчик рос вместе с детьми Джейме, вместе с Тирионом он учился сражаться и ездить верхом, но также проводил много времени с девочками, он любил читать им вслух и играть на лютне. Джейме так привык, что сын Подрика проводит время с его детьми, что воспринимал его, как еще одного своего ребенка, и никак не мог подумать, что между этим мальчиком и одной из его дочерей могут возникнуть нежные чувства.  
Секрет юных влюбленных знала только Рианна. Она сочувственно смотрела на свою сестру и тоже умоляла родителей не отсылать ее на север.  
После очередного тяжелого разговора с дочерью, Бриенна решила поговорить с мужем.  
\- Джейме, давай оставим девочку в покое,- предложила она, - я вспоминаю, как мой отец хотел выдать меня замуж. Это так унизительно, когда тебя продают, как вещь, - она вздохнула.   
Джейме с пониманием смотрел на жену.  
\- Ты думаешь, я не понимаю? Меня тоже в свое время пытались женить, на Лизе Талли, если ты не знаешь, – он был растерян, - что ты предлагаешь? – спросил он ее, - я дал слово. Этому свидетели все дома Севера. Мне нарушить свое слово?   
Бриенна погладила мужа по волосам. Она, как никто, понимала его. Прошло много лет с тех пор, как имя Джейме Ланнистера перестало вызывать у людей гримасу презрения, выросло новое поколение, которое не знает кто такой цареубийца, ее мужа уважают во всех шести королевствах и даже на севере. Он с таким трудом восстановил свою репутацию и вот теперь все может разрушиться.   
\- А ведь я не хотел этого брака, - сокрушался он, - это вы с Тирионом меня убедили.  
Бриенна села рядом с мужем и обняла его за плечо.  
\- Я попробую поговорить с Сансой. Я даже готова поехать на Север, чтоб все ей объяснить. Давай не будем разрушать жизнь нашей девочки.  
Джейме легонько прикоснулся к губам жены.   
\- Ты снова готова меня спасать.  
Она положила ему голову на плечо.  
\- Мне порой кажется, что именно для этого я родилась на свет.  
***   
Утром, когда Бриенна и Джейме еще не встали с постели, к ним пришла служанка и доложила, что их дочери хотят с ними поговорить.   
Девочки ждали родителей в их приемной. Джейме сел в свое кресло, Бриенна села рядом с ним и тут же взяла мужа за руку, чтоб сдерживать его, если он снова начнет злиться.  
Джоанна встала посередине комнаты и спокойным, ровным голосом начала.  
\- Отец, я всю ночь думала и пришла к выводу, что ты прав. Я буду недостойной дочерью, если ослушаюсь тебя. Я прошу простить меня за мое упрямство. Ты дал слово королеве Сансе, что я выйду замуж за ее сына, и должен сдержать его. Я покоряюсь твоей воле и поеду в Винтерфелл как только ты скажешь.   
Джейме и Бриенна открыв рты, смотрели на дочь. Что произошло за эту ночь, что она так изменила свое решение? Несколько недель она слезно просила не выдавать ее замуж, а теперь с легкостью принимает свою судьбу. Что-то тут не так.   
\- Что произошло, Джоанна? – спросила ее мать, - чем вызвана такая перемена?   
Джейме тоже смотрел на дочь с подозрением. Что задумала эта девчонка? Еще вчера она со свойственным всем Тартам упрямством отказывалась даже слышать о Винтерфелле, а сегодня заявляет, что готова туда ехать.  
\- Я решила исполнить мое предназначение, - ответила их дочь, - но с одним условием.   
Тут Джейме напрягся. Как смеет девчонка ставить ему, своему отцу, условия? Он начал закипать, еще миг и он был готов сорваться на крик, но ладонь Бриенны тесно сжавшая его руку, остановила его.   
\- Какое условие, дочка? – осторожно спросила его жена.  
\- Я выйду замуж за Эддарда Старка, - твердо сказала Джоанна, - при условии, что моя сестра выйдет замуж за Конрада Пейна.   
Джейме с Бриенной переглянулись.  
\- За кого? – удивился Джейме, - за мальчишку Подрика?   
Бриенна толкнула его под локоть.   
\- Рианна, - обратилась Бриенна к другой своей дочери, которая до сих пор не проронила ни слова, - почему ты молчишь?  
Вторая девочка встала рядом с сестрой.  
\- Мы с Конрадом любим друг друга и хотим пожениться, – заявила она, - Если вы хотите, чтоб Джоанна поехала на Север, вы должны дать согласие на наш брак.   
И тут уже Бриенна ничего не смогла сделать, Джейме ходил по комнате и кричал в возмущении так, что было слышно далеко за ее пределами.  
\- Вы, две маленькие засранки! Как вы смеете ставить мне условия! Я отдам вас обеих в септы!  
Бриенна схватила мужа в объятия.  
\- Джейме, прошу тебя, успокойся, - говорила она ему на ухо, - девочки ничего плохого не сделали. Давай поговорим об этом наедине.  
Она повернулась к дочерям, которые забились в угол и стояли, там обнявшись и дрожа от страха.  
\- Девочки, идите в свою комнату. Нам с отцом нужно обсудить все это.  
***   
Когда дочери вышли, Бриенна усадила мужа на диван, сама села рядом. Она продолжала обнимать его за плечо, и лишь почувствовав, что он начал успокаиваться, заговорила.  
\- Послушай, Джейме, я понимаю, что ты возмущен. Это невиданно, что дочки ставят тебе условия, каждая уважающая дочь, должна повиноваться отцу.   
Джейме кивал, соглашаясь с ней. Бриенна чувствовала, как мышцы его расслабились, дыхание успокоилось, пульс стал ровным.   
\- Они – наши дочери, - продолжала она, - скажи, в кого им быть, если не в нас? Они такие же, как мы с тобой, упрямые, своенравные, целеустремленные, я думаю, ты бы удивился, если бы они были послушными и соглашались всегда и во всем.   
Джейме насторожено посмотрел на жену. К чему она клонит?  
\- Смотри, - продолжала Бриенна, - вчера мы думали о том, что придется нарушить данное тобой слово и просить прощения у Сансы. Сегодня, мы видим, что наши девочки сами придумали выход из этой ситуации. И главное, всех все устраивает. Разве нет?  
Джейме понимал, что его жена права. Его только раздражало то, что девчонки вели себя так дерзко, и то, что он, оказывается, плохо контролировал то, что происходит в его доме.  
\- Ты знала про Рианну и Конрада? – спросил он Бриенну.  
Она покачала головой.  
\- Нет. Для меня это тоже неожиданность. Но я считаю, в этом есть смысл. Ты долго не мог найти ей жениха, а она это сделала самостоятельно. Тебе не кажется, что это прекрасно, что наша дочь выйдет замуж по любви?   
Джейме согласно кивнул.  
\- И то, что это сын Подрика, тоже очень хорошо. Пейны – известный уважаемый род, но, к сожалению, Под не претендует на наследство своей семьи, значит, его мальчик может стать лордом Тарта. И потом, он всю жизнь служил нам, мне кажется, это будет знаком уважения и благодарности, если мы выдадим за его сына нашу дочь.  
\- Почему мне это самому не пришло в голову? – удивлялся Джейме, - ведь это было так очевидно.  
\- Иногда мы настолько слепы, что не видим того, что у нас под носом, - задумчиво проговорила Бриенна. – ты поговоришь с Подриком? Или оставишь это мне?  
Джейме усмехнулся.  
\- Нет уж, позволь мужчинам решать такие дела.  
Бриенна кивнула, с улыбкой наклонилась к мужу и хотела легонько его поцеловать, но он притянул ее к себе ближе и углубил поцелуй.   
\- Ты у меня самая мудрая жена. Спасибо тебе.  
\- Что мне сказать девочкам?  
\- Пока ничего. Пусть помучаются.   
\- Какой ты сердитый. - Она засмеялась и вышла из комнаты.  
Как только Бриенна закрыла за собой дверь, с ее лица тут же слетела улыбка. Она не хотела говорить Джейме, но ее мучила какая-то тревога. Она не понимала, что вызвало такую резкую перемену в девочках. То, что ее старшая дочь любила сына Подрика, было прекрасно, но какое это имело отношение к Джоанне? Если бы молодые люди сами пришли к ним и рассказали о своих чувствах, родители не стали бы их осуждать. Зачем делать ультиматумы?   
Бриенна вошла в комнату к дочкам. Они сидели за вышиванием. Бриенна вздохнула, это занятие никогда не вызывало у нее энтузиазма. Как она намучалась в детстве, когда септа заставляла ее вышивать, ее нитки постоянно путались, рвались, а узоры выходили кривые и несуразные, ей никогда не хватало терпения для такой работы. У ее дочек все получалось гораздо лучше, все, что они вышивали, для нее выглядело каким-то невероятным чудом.   
\- Матушка, - робко спросила Рианна, - что решил отец?  
\- Пока ничего, - ответила мать, - он думает.   
Дочки вздохнули и продолжили свою работу. Бриенна села рядом с Рианной и залюбовалась ее вышивкой. Иголка весело мелькала в ее пальцах, на запястье девочки была повязана новая синяя нитка. Когда-то Джейме придумал так идентифицировать своих дочек: Рианна носила синюю нитку, Джоанна – красную. За пятнадцать лет ниточек износилось немало, они истончались, рвались и на их место повязывались новые. Сначала это делали родители или няньки, со временем девочки стали делать это сами. Бриенна кинула взгляд на руку Джоанны, у нее ниточка тоже была новая.   
\- Джоанна, - позвала дочку Бриенна.  
\- Что, матушка? – откликнулась та девочка, что сидела рядом с матерью.   
В комнате повисла тревожная тишина. Вот, все и встало на свои места. Бриенна взяла за руку дочку, что откликнулась на ее зов.  
\- Джоанна? – спросила она, показывая на синюю нитку.  
Девочки переглянулись и со слезами упали перед матерью на колени.  
\- Прости нас, матушка, - умоляли они, целуя ее руки.  
\- Встаньте немедленно, - приказала мать. Она усадила их перед собой на диван и потребовала объяснений.  
\- Матушка, это я люблю Конрада, - призналась настоящая Джоанна, - поэтому я так не хотела ехать на север и выходить замуж за Неда Старка.   
\- А мне стало очень жаль сестру, - продолжала Рианна, - я хочу, чтоб она была счастлива.   
Бриенна вздохнула.   
\- Глупые девочки, почему вы сразу все не рассказали? Вы думаете, мы вас бы не поняли? А сейчас что делать? Вы знаете, как разозлили отца вашей сегодняшней выходкой? А когда он узнает, что вы его еще и обманули…  
Девочки снова кинулась целовать руки матери.  
\- Пожалуйста, матушка, не говори отцу.   
Бриенна покачала головой. Джейме все равно все узнает и лучше сейчас, чем потом.  
\- Кто это придумал, скажите мне? – обратилась она к дочкам.  
Те переглянулись и сцепили губы.  
\- Нет, матушка, мы не можем этого сказать.  
Бриенна продолжала выжидательно смотреть то на одну дочь, то на другую. Первой не выдержала Джоанна.  
\- Вы не накажете его, матушка?   
Ага, все-таки «его».  
\- Это Конрад? – предположила она.  
\- Нет, - покачала головой Рианна, - это Конлет.   
Бриенна открыла рот от неожиданности.   
\- Конлет? - переспросила она. Не может быть, она, скорее всего, ослышалась. Как мог десятилетний мальчик придумать такой фокус?  
\- Да, - подтвердила слова сестры Джоанна, - он слышал, как я плакала и говорила, что не хочу выходить замуж за сына королевы Сансы. А Рианна говорила, что готова это сделать вместо меня. Вот тут-то он и предложил нам поменяться местами и повязать новые ниточки.  
Бриенна в растерянности смотрела на дочерей. «Не того сына мы назвали Тирионом», - подумала она.   
Она встала и направилась к выходу.  
\- Сидите здесь и никуда не выходите, - приказала она дочкам.  
Ей предстоял еще один тяжелый разговор с мужем.

***  
Она вошла в кабинет. Джейме с Подриком уже отмечали помолвку своих детей за кувшином вина. Мужчины тут же встали при появлении Бриенны.  
\- Выпей с нами вина, жена, - Джейме наполнил для нее кубок, - твое любимое, дорнийское красное.   
Бриенна с улыбкой приняла кубок.  
\- За наших детей: Конрада и Рианну! – поднял кубок ее муж.   
\- За любовь! – поддержала она мужа.  
Они вдвоем посмотрели на Подрика. Тот, смущаясь, встал и поднял свой кубок.  
\- За будущих внуков!   
Все засмеялись.  
\- Подумать только, Под, - сказал Джейме, подливая своему будущему родственнику, - у нас будут общие внуки.  
Подрик сдержанно улыбался.  
\- Это большая честь для меня, милорд.   
Бриенна подождала, пока мужчины еще пообщаются, время от времени подливая им вина. Пусть Джейме расслабится, когда он немного захмелевший, у него всегда хорошее настроение.   
Когда Подрик, наконец, ушел, она подошла к мужу сзади и стала гладить его плечи. Она разминала его мышцы, а он млел от ее прикосновений.  
\- Не так нежно, жена, - промурлыкал он, - давай пожестче.  
Она тихо засмеялась и стала массировать сильнее.  
Джейме застонал и откинул голову назад. Бриенна наклонилась к нему и, касаясь своими губами его губ, спросила.  
\- Может, нам стоить закрыть дверь, любимый?  
Она закрыла дверь на засов и села рядом с мужем. Он привлек ее к себе и жадно припал к ее губам.  
Они лежали в объятиях друг друга, тяжело дыша. Он провел губами по ее плечу.  
\- Подумать только, - сказал он, хихикая, - скоро ты станешь бабушкой.  
\- А разве не означает это, что ты станешь дедушкой? – парировала Бриенна. Ее муж был таким умиротворенным и счастливым, что она решила, наконец, начать разговор, – Кстати, Джейме, я тут кое-что выяснила.  
\- Что именно? – расслабленно поинтересовался муж.  
\- Я выяснила, почему девочки так внезапно сменили свою тактику.  
\- И почему же?  
Она поцеловала его.  
\- Пообещай мне, что ты не будешь злиться.  
Джейме насторожился.  
\- Есть причина?  
\- Просто доверься мне, – она гладила мужа по волосам, зная, что это расслабляет его, - на самом деле в Конрада влюблена Джоанна, поэтому она так не хотела ехать на север. А сегодня утром они поменялись местами: Джоанна назвалась Рианной, для того, чтоб ты не отсылал ее в Винтерфелл и позволил выйти замуж за Конрада.   
Джейме ошалело смотрел на жену.  
\- Ты знала это?   
Она пожала плечами.  
\- Нет, узнала лишь час назад.   
Бриенна видела, что Джейме начинает нервничать. Она погладила его по щеке.   
\- Пожалуйста, прости их, любимый. Джоанна просто хочет быть счастливой, а Рианна ей помогает.  
Джейме и хотел бы разозлиться, но ласки жены успокаивали его и настраивали на миролюбивый лад .   
\- И что же мне с этим делать? – спросил он.  
\- Ничего, - спокойно ответила Бриенна, - пусть будет так, как есть. Рианна с Конрадом поедут на Тарт, а Джоанна выйдет замуж за Неда Старка.   
\- Ты имеешь в виду… - в недоумении начал он.  
\- Да, - подтвердила его догадку Бриенна, - какая разница Сансе, кто из твоих дочерей выйдет замуж за ее сына? Она помнит только имя. Пусть Рианна назовется Джоанной и едет на север. Она сама выбрала этот путь. Я думаю, она будет хорошей королевой.  
Джейме смотрел на жену с восхищением вперемешку с удивлением.  
\- Бриенна, я не узнаю тебя! Ты готова солгать Сансе и всему миру?  
Она крепко прижалась к нему, обнимая его руками и ногами.  
\- Чего не сделаешь ради любви.   
***   
Через месяц в Утесе Кастерли сыграли шумную свадьбу. Вскоре новоявленная Рианна с Конрадом отбыли на Тарт, где их уже заждался дедушка Селвин.  
Через месяц свадьбу отгуляли и в Винтерфелле. Джейме загодя попросил подготовить им с Бриенной прежние покои. И когда у Джоанны была первая брачная ночь, ее мать и отец тоже предавались страсти, вспоминая свою молодость.  
Джейме откинулся на подушку, тяжело дыша, Бриенна по привычке устроилась у него на плече.  
\- Ты меня загоняла, девчонка, - смеялся он.  
\- Ты забыл, как сам предвкушал, как мы будем проводить время в этой комнате?  
Он улыбнулся, оглядывая комнату, сколько теплых воспоминаний с ней связано: их первая ночь, когда он назвал ее своей, здесь был зачат их первенец, а потом и другой сын.   
\- Здесь, как будто, ничего не изменилось, правда? – обратился он к жене.  
Бриенна тоже оглянулась.  
\- Ты прав, здесь все, как прежде, - ей тоже было, что вспомнить, но в отличие от Джейме, у нее были и печальные воспоминания: о том, как она страдала одна, брошенная им, - только мы изменились, – добавила она.  
\- Ну, что ты? – спорил с ней муж, - Мы остались такими, как были, и только что это доказали, - он крепче обнял ее и поцеловал в волосы.  
Она поцеловала его в грудь.  
\- Да, только ты стал задыхаться, а у меня часто болит голова.   
В последние годы Бриенну стали мучать мигрени, мейстер говорил, что это от того, что она в молодости получила сотрясение мозга. Да, Сандор Клиган тогда крепко ее приложил о камни. Теперь Джейме научился делать массаж головы, и когда у нее начинался очередной приступ, он растирал ее виски и гладил ее голову, чтоб облегчить ее страдания.   
Джейме взял одеяло и натянул его на плечи жены.  
\- Нет, любовь моя, мы с тобой еще не старые, - уговаривал он жену, - вот возьмем и заделаем еще одного сына. У нас с тобой хорошие мальчики получаются на этой кровати.   
Бриенна тихо засмеялась.  
\- Я бы с радостью, но в моем возрасте обычно уже не рожают. Будем ждать внуков, муж.   
\- Ну, внуков так внуков, - согласился с ней Джейме и тут же предположил, - но, я считаю, что попытаться мы можем.   
\- Давай, завтра пытаться, я устала.  
Джейме в знак согласия чмокнул ее в макушку.  
Они долго лежали молча, каждый думая о своем. Джейме тяжело вздохнул. Бриенна подняла на него глаза.  
\- Что?  
\- Как ты думаешь, будет наша девочка счастлива здесь с этим парнем?  
Бриенна тоже вздохнула, ее тревожила та же мысль.  
\- Он производит впечатление хорошего человека, спокойный, рассудительный. Мне кажется, его не очень интересует власть.  
\- Я тоже это заметил. Парень похож на своего отца, в нем мало что есть от Сансы. Мне кажется, сердце у него доброе.  
\- И Джоанна ему нравится, ты заметил, как он смотрел на нее во время пира?   
\- Да, жаль только, что они не успели, как следует, познакомиться до свадьбы.  
\- Это наша вина, - заметила Бриенна, - можно было пригласить его к нам погостить или самим за эти десять лет нанести пару визитов в Винтерфелл.   
\- На счет визитов в Винтерфелл, ты, пожалуй, права, - игриво произнес он, снова намекая, какие воспоминания навевает ему эта комната.   
\- Ты неисправим, - засмеялась Бриенна, - я о серьезных вещах говорю, а у тебя только одно в голове.  
\- Ладно, давай о серьезных, - согласился с ней муж, - я считаю, что Нед Старк будет неплохим мужем для нашей дочери. Она сможет им управлять.  
Бриенна согласно кивнула, потом внимательно, как будто что-то взвешивая, посмотрела ему в лицо.  
\- Ты прав. Знаешь, я никогда не говорила тебе этого, не знала, как ты отреагируешь, но мне кажется, что наши дочки в чем-то похожи на твою сестру.  
Джейме понимающе кивнул.  
\- Я тоже это замечал, хотя боялся признавать это. Но они не будут такими, как она, им передалась ее уверенность, возможно, умение командовать и властность, но они добрые и честные, как ты. Твое воспитание в купе с их природными способностями сделают их мудрыми правительницами. Вот, увидишь, Джоанна будет хорошей, сильной, мудрой королевой.   
Бриенна благодарно поцеловала мужа.  
\- Я знала, что ты меня успокоишь. А как думаешь, Санса будет ее любить?  
\- Сансе трудно угодить, - криво усмехнулся Джейме, - но она любит своего сына и, думаю, если она увидит, что с нашей девочкой ему хорошо, она не станет ее обижать.  
\- Серсея тоже любила своих детей, но Маргери Тиррел она все-таки убила.  
\- Она была несчастлива, как женщина, вот и ревновала Томмена. У Сансы, насколько я понимаю, с сиром Ларенсом все очень гармонично. Тем более, кроме Эддарда у нее еще есть Бран, Рикон и Робб, и вскоре, мне кажется, у них снова будет пополнение.  
Бриенне тоже показалось, что Санса носит ребенка, хотя, срок еще невелик, но очень похоже.   
\- Думаю, она потому и спешила назначить свадьбу, чтоб поскорее сбыть старшего сына с рук, - засмеялся Джейме.   
Бриенна подумала о том, что их старшему сыну уже семнадцать, он на год старше юного Неда. Наверное, и им пора бы задуматься о его женитьбе.  
\- Надо бы подыскать невесту Тириону, - сказал Джейме, как будто слышал ее мысли, - он, конечно, еще не захочет жениться, но мы можем хотя бы обручить его.  
***   
По возвращении из Винтерфелла их ждала новость из столицы о том, что Тирион поступил в Королевскую гвардию.   
Джейме бушевал. Как он мог? Ведь он – его наследник, он должен жениться и после смерти отца стать лордом Утеса Кастерли! Как Тирион старший это допустил? Ему следовало отговорить племянника!   
Бриенна молча слушала эту тираду, а когда Джейме, обессиленный, упал в кресло, начала:  
\- Странно, что тебя удивила эта новость. Я догадывалась, что так может произойти. Твой сын старается копировать тебя во всем. Ты вступил в Королевскую Гвардию в пятнадцать лет, для него это был пример для подражания. Он стремился туда. И вот, теперь его мечта сбылась, я думаю, нам следует порадоваться за Тириона.   
Джейме в недоумении смотрел на жену.  
\- Ты все знала?  
\- Нет, - чистосердечно призналась она, - но, вспомни, чем он больше всего любил заниматься в детстве, какие мечты у него были? Ты помнишь день, когда посвятил своего сына в рыцари? Это был самый счастливый день в его жизни!   
Да, действительно, все так и было. И Джейме сам был безмерно счастлив и горд в тот день. Наверное, Бриенна права, он не имеет права сердиться на парня. Это его выбор и он, как отец, должен его уважать. Он вспомнил своего отца, как тот пытался сломать его. Надо же, он начинает повторять его ошибки.  
Бриенна обняла его.  
\- У тебя есть еще один сын, - напомнила она, - уверена, из него получится хороший лорд, если его отец будет с ним больше заниматься.  
В тот же день Джейме написал письмо своему старшему сыну о том, как он гордится им, а вечером имел долгую беседу с младшим. Когда он вернулся в их с Бриенной спальню, он сказал.  
\- Этот мальчишка вобрал в себя черты Тириона старшего, моего отца и Ланна Умного. Он просто создан быть если не королем, то хотя бы лордом.


	18. Chapter 18

Двадцать лет спустя.  
Джейме Ланнистер лежал в своей кровати и чувствовал, что жизненные силы покидают его. Но он не печалился по этому поводу, он прожил долгую и счастливую жизнь. Его голова лежала на коленях жены, ее руки нежно гладили его волосы, он улыбнулся ей. Когда-то он сказал, что хочет умереть в объятиях любимой женщины, и очень скоро это произойдет. Ее рука лежала у него на щеке, он повернулся и поцеловал ее. Бриенна озарила его жизнь ярким, теплым светом, наполнила ее смыслом, она научила его любить и уважать самого себя, она подарила ему новую жизнь, ту, о которой он прежде мог только мечтать, она родила ему чудесных детей, которыми он может гордиться. Его старший сын – лорд командующий Королевской Гвардии, одна дочь – леди Тарт, вторая – королева Севера. Его младший сын живет тут же в замке, и когда Джейме не станет, он займет его место. Он исполнил то предназначение, о котором твердил его отец, стал лордом Утеса Кастерли и воспитал нового лорда, лучшего, за всю историю Запада.  
Джейме встретился глазами с женой.  
\- Как наши дети?  
\- Все хорошо, – она погладила его по щеке, - я написала Тириону, что ты болеешь. Он попросил короля об отпуске и скоро будет здесь.  
Джейме вздохнул. Он не видел своего старшего сына несколько лет, тот должно быть, сильно возмужал. Ему уже тридцать семь, зрелый мужчина, уважаемый при дворе, член королевского малого совета. Он спешит проститься с отцом, но вряд ли успеет, Джейме это чувствует.  
\- Джоанна пишет, что Джейме Старк собирается жениться на Камилле Мандерли, дочери Роена. А Лианна помолвлена со старшим внуком Джендри Баратеона, Робертом.   
Джейме усмехнулся, как странно боги тасуют колоды. Знал бы Нед Старк, что его внук женится на дочери цареубийцы, а его правнука будут звать Джейме. И кто бы мог подумать, что когда-то Роберт Баратеон все-таки женится на Лианне Старк, а Джейме Ланнистер будет этому рад, потому что Лианна – его внучка. Он снова вздохнул, Лианне только четырнадцать, он не доживет до ее свадьбы.  
Бриенна продолжала рассказывать.  
\- Рианна рассказывает, что у Джейме Тарта родились близнецы – Подрик и Родрик. Селвин поехал в Королевскую Гавань, он хочет служить в гвардии. А Галладон собирается в Старомест, чтоб поступить учеником в Цитадель.   
После скандальной истории с замужеством дочки Джейме чувствовали себя виноватыми перед ним, и чтоб искупить свою вину, обе назвали своих первенцев в честь отца. Вороны с известиями о том, что Джейме стал дедом, прилетели почти одновременно.  
Послышался стук в дверь, Джейме повернулся.  
\- Что там? – спросил он жену.  
\- Дети хотят войти, - ответила она.  
Он кивнул. Он чувствовал, что пора прощаться.  
К нему подошел его младший сын Конлет, будущий лорд Утеса Кастерли, этот их с Бриенной ребенок не был похож ни на отца, ни на мать. Он был усовершенствованной копией своего дяди Тириона – высокий, широкоплечий, с шапкой кудрявых золотых волос и чертами лица, очень похожими на него, таким должен был быть младший брат Джейме, если бы не врожденное уродство. Способностями он тоже пошел в дядю: умный, талантливый стратег, дальновидный политик. «Может, он когда-то станет королем? – подумал Джейме, - Бран Сломленный ведь не вечен. Если не королем, то десницей он точно может стать.»   
Рядом с Конлетом стояла его жена, дочь Эдмура Талли, Кейтелин. Этот брак тоже организовал Тирион. Джейме был не в восторге от идеи. Он не уважал лорда Риверрана, считал его глупым, слабым человеком. Но и тут, как в случае с замужеством Джоанны, Бриенна приняла сторону его брата. Она все еще питала теплые чувства к Кейтелин Старк, а увидев, что девочка точная копия своей тетки, прониклась к ней такой любовью, что даже слушать не хотела возражений Джейме. Да, жена его сына, действительно, вылитая леди Старк, у нее голубые глаза и цвета осенней листвы волосы. Она и по характеру на нее похожа, что вполне устраивает Джейме, она - преданная жена и любящая мать. И Конлет, похоже, счастлив с ней. У них две девочки: восьмилетняя Бриенна и семилетняя Мирцелла. Они хоть и не двойняшки, но очень похожи между собой, как когда-то Джоанна и Рианна. Только в отличие от дочек Джейме, его внучки рыжеволосые, а глаза у них дедушкины – зеленые, как изумруды.   
Джейме давно уже стал дедом, сыновья Джоанны и Рианны уже взрослые мужчины, но они живут так далеко, что Джейме почти не знает их. По-настоящему он почувствовал, что это такое, быть дедушкой, когда появились на свет эти две малышки. Он любил их безумно и баловал без меры. Увидев своих маленьких пташек, он позвал их.   
\- Идите сюда, мои дорогие.  
Они подбежали к его кровати.  
\- Дедушка, ты умираешь? – испуганно спросила Мирцелла.   
\- Нет, - Джейме покачал головой, - я собираюсь в дальнее путешествие.  
\- А ты вернешься? – поинтересовалась Бриенна.  
\- Обязательно, когда вы вырастете.   
\- Почему тогда бабушка плачет? – снова спросила Мирцелла.  
По щеке Бриенны действительно катилась слеза. Джейме протянул руку и вытер ее.  
\- Потому что я не беру ее с собой. Я хочу, чтоб она осталась с вами и жила долго-долго, а вы о ней заботились.   
\- Мы будем заботиться о бабушке, - пообещала Бриенна.   
Джейме улыбнулся внучкам, перевел взгляд на сына и невестку. На руках у Кейтелин был младенец, полгода назад у Конлета родился долгожданный сын, названный в честь деда. Еще один Джейме Ланнистер.   
\- Конлет, - слабым голосом произнес он, - если у тебя когда-то будет еще сын, назови его Тайвином.  
\- Хорошо, отец, - пообещал сын.  
Джейме чувствовал, что дышать ему становиться все тяжелее, как будто-то сильный камень давил ему на грудь, боль в сердце, что не покидала его уже несколько недель, стала нестерпимой.   
\- Пташки мои, - обратился он к внучкам, с трудом сдерживая стон, - спойте мне песню.  
\- Какую, дедушка? – спросила Мирцелла.  
\- Дедушка любит песню про Дженни их Старых Камней. Правда, дедушка? – сказала Бриенна.  
\- Да, мои милые, спойте мне ее.   
Чистые, звонкие голоса наполнили комнату.  
High in the halls of the kings who are gone  
Jenny would dance with her ghosts  
The ones she had lost and the ones she had found  
And the ones who had loved her the most.  
Джейме смотрел в глаза Бриенны, они были полны слез, но она стойко держалась, ее руки ласково обнимали его. «Все, как я хотел», - подумал он.  
Девочки пели нежно и красиво.  
The ones who'd been gone for so very long  
She couldn't remember their names  
They spun her around on the damp old stones  
Spun away all her sorrow and pain.  
Джейме перевел взгляд на сына с невесткой. Конлет кусал губы, а Кейтелин плакала у мужа на плече.   
Он снова взглянул на жену. «Я не хочу уходить от тебя», - подумал он, глядя в ее бездонные голубые глаза. Это было последнее, что видел Джейме Ланнистер в своей жизни. Бриенна наклонилась и поцеловала его еще теплые губы. Конлет уже не мог сдерживать себя и тоже заплакал. Только две маленькие пташки еще ничего не поняли и продолжали петь.  
And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave  
Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave


	19. Эпилог

Год спустя.  
Десница тяжело поднимался в свою башню. Это было трудное испытание для его старых больных ног, он уже давно подумывал, чтоб сделать с наружной стены башни клетку, наподобие той, что он видел на Стене, чтоб спокойно подниматься в свои покои. Подойдя к каминной он услышал разговор, навстречу ему вышел слуга.  
\- Вас дожидается лорд командующий, - доложил он.  
Лицо Тириона озарилось улыбкой. Он ждал этого визита с утра. На фоне горевшего огня в камине выделялась фигура высокого крепкого мужчины, с гривой золотых волос, он повернулся, на его лице расплылась радостная улыбка, изумрудно-зеленые глаза слегка прищурились. Сердце Тириона приостановилось, перед ним стоял его брат, только с двумя руками.  
\- Дядя, - обратился к деснице мужчина, - я тут немного похозяйничал, велел разжечь огонь и принести ужин.  
Челядь десницы уже привыкла, что лорд командующий часто навещает своего дядю и выполняла его приказы без вопросов.  
Дядя. Тирион был дядей неоднократно. Первого своего племянника он откровенно ненавидел и даже сейчас, спустя многие годы, совсем не сожалел о его судьбе. Двух других он любил и жалел, но они стали жертвами игр престолов. С новым поколением племянников было совсем по-другому. Этот выводок у Джейме получился чрезвычайно удачным, то ли потому что они были рождены от другой женщины, и в семье царили любовь и уважение, то ли потому, что отец души не чаял в детях и постоянно занимался ими, а может, повлияло то, что они росли вдалеке от двора, и на них не давило бремя престолонаследия. Дети получились славными, добрыми и искренними, но особую слабость Тирион питал к старшему, названному в его честь. Племянника прислали к нему еще зеленым пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой, он взял его под свою опеку и испытывал к нему поистине отцовские чувства. А особо они сблизились за последний год, когда в душе у каждого образовалась пустота после утраты отца и брата, они старались видеться каждый день, засиживаясь иногда далеко за полночь, чтоб заполнить эту пустоту.   
\- Ты получил письмо? – спросил десница, усаживаясь в кресло и с наслаждением вытягивая ноги.  
Племянник с улыбкой показал свиток.  
Конлет писал сразу два письма, для дяди и для брата, выказывая этим свое уважение каждому. Они любили собираться после получения известий из дома и обсуждать новости. Дядя наполнил кубки и поднял свой.  
\- Выпьем за новых Ланнистеров, племянник! За еще одного Тириона в семье, нашего полку прибыло!  
Они оба засмеялись и пригубили вино.   
\- И за Тайвина! – добавил Тирион младший.   
\- И за Тайвина, - согласился Тирион старший.  
Ровно через год после смерти Джейме, у Конлета родились сыновья-близнецы. Помня последнюю просьбу отца, он назвал одного из мальчиков Тайвин, а второго Тирион, в честь своего дяди и брата.   
\- У наших родственников совсем нет фантазии, - размышлял десница, попивая вино, - третий Тирион в семье, раньше нас различали, называя старший и младший, а теперь как? Самый младший? Или, может, нам присвоить номера? Первый, второй, третий…  
Они оба рассмеялись.  
\- Или Джейме. – продолжал рассуждать дядя, - твои брат и сестры так хотели угодить твоему отцу, что всех старших сыновей назвали в его честь.   
\- Тут они действительно переусердствовали, - согласился племянник. Когда в разговоре возникала необходимость упомянуть члена семьи по имени Джейме, всегда приходилось указывать фамилию, или, говоря о сыне Конлета, уточняли «малыш Джейме», а когда вспоминали самого старшего говорили «отец».   
– Кстати, дядя, - вспомнил он, - я заметил любопытную вещь. В нашей семье много повторяющихся имен: три Тириона, три Джейме, - он вздохнул – еще недавно их было четыре, воспоминания об отце всегда отдавались болью. Он не успел проститься с отцом, как он ни гнал лошадей, но приехал только наутро после того, как его не стало.  
Дядя заметил грусть в глазах племянника, подбадривающе улыбнулся и пожал ему руку. Тирион продолжил.  
\- У нас есть Рианна и Джоанна, названные в честь наших бабушек, Селвин, в честь нашего деда Тарта, Галладон, в честь маминого брата, есть две Бриенны, Мирцелла, названная в честь нашей кузины, теперь вот Тайвин… Большинство этих имен, как я понимаю, предлагали мать и отец. У отца была сестра-близнец, почему он не назвал дочь или внучку Серсеей?  
Тирион старший нахмурился.  
\- Ты, действительно, не знаешь?  
Младший покачал головой.   
\- Я знаю только, что королева Серсея была не очень хорошей женщиной. Но и лорд Тайвин не был добрым человеком, однако это не помешало отцу просить Конлета назвать сына в его честь.   
Десница поерзал на своем кресле, ему не нравилось, в каком направлении движется разговор, но он понимал, если он уйдет от него сейчас, его племянник все равно возобновит его в другой раз.   
\- Надеюсь, ты не задавал этот вопрос матери? – с надеждой спросил он.   
\- Нет, - ответил племянник, - это как-то связано с ней?  
\- Не совсем. – Тирион старший наполнил кубки доверху, выпил свой без остатка и то же предложил сделать племяннику, - ну, что ж, друг мой, готовься выслушать неприятную правду. Надеюсь, ты достаточно мудр, чтобы принять ее.  
Тирион младший напрягся. Старший, видя это, предложил выпить еще.  
\- Рассказ будет долгий, попроси принести еще кувшин, а лучше два.  
Когда вино принесли, он начал.  
\- Я родился семью годами позже твоего отца и Серсеи. Наша мать умерла при родах, и мы остались сиротами. Я был мал, и мной занимались няньки, я не знал, что такое материнская любовь, поэтому всю тяжесть этой потери, я оценить не мог. А они могли. У них была мать, был отец, но после ее смерти лорд Тайвин погрузился в дела и не занимался детьми. Джейме и Серсея были предоставлены сами себе, они остались наедине со своим горем, и находили спасение друг в друге. Когда они были детьми, это было милая детская привязанность и родственная любовь, но когда они повзрослели это переросло в страсть.  
Лицо Тириона младшего исказилось в гримасе отвращения.  
\- Нет, я не верю!  
\- Увы, это правда, друг мой. Они были любовниками. Не советую тебе ворошить прошлое, но мои слова могут подтвердить многие из моего поколения. Твой отец отказался жениться и наследовать Утес Кастерли, чтоб быть при Серсее. Она, правда, отказаться от замужества не смогла, и ее выдали замуж за короля Роберта. Но на этом их связь не прекратилась, Джейме служил в Королевской Гвардии при дворе, и они вместе наставляли рога королю. Все дети Серсеи были рождены от этой связи.   
Тирион младший закрыл лицо руками.  
\- Нет, нет, - стонал он, - это не может быть правдой.  
\- Прости, мой мальчик, - с сожалением сказал его дядя, - ты сам просил рассказать. Я тоже был от всего этого не в восторге, Серсея была сильной, властной женщиной, Джейме растворился в ней. Когда он был рядом с ней, он казался безвольной куклой в ее руках, она манипулировала им, как хотела. Он совершал ужасные поступки ради нее.   
Племянник ошарашенно смотрел на дядю. Он не мог поверить, что речь шла о его отце. В его памяти Джейме Ланнистер был сильным волевым человеком, доблестным воином с твердым характером.  
Дядя понимал сомнения племянника.  
\- Твой отец был очень страстной натурой, он искренне верил, что это истинная любовь. Он говорил: «Нам не дано выбирать, кого любить». Однако со стороны Серсеи все было немного по-другому, она цинично использовала его, он был нужен ей в определенные моменты, для определенных целей, хотя, по правде сказать, некоторым образом она его тоже любила, как любят вещь.   
\- Но ведь он смог уйти из-под ее влияния? – с надеждой спросил младший Тирион.  
\- Да, это был долгий и болезненный процесс. Знаешь, как тяжело пьяницам избавиться от своей пагубной страсти? Когда ты решаешь, что больше не будешь пить, ты чувствуешь себя свободным и полным сил, но как только ты снова видишь кувшин с элем, ты теряешь контроль над собой и начинаешь думать, что в принципе ничего плохого в выпивке нет. А потом ты надираешься, как свинья, творишь гнусные дела и, когда протрезвеешь, тебе хочется умереть от стыда. Вот, примерно то же самое было с твоим отцом. Его страсть к Серсее была своего рода болезнью, от которой он тяжело лечился.  
\- Что же помогло ему вылечиться?  
\- Твоя мать. Я не знаю, почему так все случилось, но именно со встречи с ней Джейме стал меняться. Он спас ей жизнь, когда они были в плену.  
\- Да, я знаю это.  
\- До встречи с ней он и пальцем не пошевелил бы, чтобы помочь кому-то, кто не был членом нашей семьи, а ей он помог, при этом потеряв руку. Ее присутствие очень благотворно влияло на него, рядом с ней он становился лучше, свободнее. Но как только он возвращался к Серсее, все начиналось опять. Это продолжалось несколько лет, но зерна чести, благородства и верности, что посеяла в нем твоя мать, все же проросли, и он ушел от Серсии, оставил ее в Королевской Гавани, а сам уехал на Север, где была Бриенна.   
Тирион младший вздохнул.  
\- Как жаль, что все так произошло.  
Тирион старший покачал головой.  
\- Не стоит жалеть. В жизни все идет своим чередом. Если бы не эта пагубная страсть, Серсея родила бы детей от Роберта, и не было бы причины казнить Неда Старка, и не началась бы война пяти королей. Твой отец никогда бы не попал в плен к Молодому Волку. Ренли Баратеон не поднял бы знамена, а Бриенна Тарт так бы и осталась на своем острове. И никогда бы Кейтелин Старк не поручила твоей матери доставить твоего отца в столицу.  
Племянник печально улыбнулся.  
\- И они никогда бы не встретились?  
\- Ну, почему же, Бриенна могла выйти замуж за Ренли, и они могли бы случайно пересечься в Королевской Гавани, он, как брат королевы, а она, как родня короля. Но это была бы уже совсем другая история.   
Тирион старший поднял свой кубок.  
\- Я рад, что так все произошло, иначе у меня не было бы такого славного племянника и верного собутыльника.   
Племянник благодарно улыбнулся и тоже выпил.  
\- Кстати, - заметил дядя, - ты теперь как раз в том возрасте, когда твой отец стал кардинально меняться. Тебя все устраивает в твоей жизни?  
\- Вполне.  
\- И ты не чувствуешь сожаления о том, что не можешь жениться и родить детей, что не ты лорд Утеса Кастерли? – провоцировал его дядя.  
\- Нет, - искренне ответил Тирион младший, - я с самого детства видел свою жизнь именно такой. Я хотел защищать слабых и невинных, сражаться с врагами, служить государству.   
Тирион старший одобрительно кивал.  
\- Я и не ожидал другого ответа. Тебе такой путь был предназначен самой судьбой.  
\- Что вы имеет в виду, дядя?  
Десница захихикал.  
\- Ты знаешь, как ты был зачат?  
Племянник смутился.  
\- А вы, можно подумать, знаете? – спросил он с сомнением.  
\- Нет, конечно, свечку я не держал, но я знаю, что предшествовало этому. Твой отец приехал на Север накануне битвы с мертвецами. В ночь перед битвой мы сидели все вместе в Великом Чертоге Винтерфелла, кто-то спросил твою мать, почему она до сих пор не рыцарь. И тогда Джейме предложил посвятить ее в рыцари.   
\- Про это нам тоже рассказывали, - вспомнил Тирион младший.  
Старший кивнул.  
\- Я не был на их свадьбе, но я был на многих других свадьбах. Так вот, скажу тебе, мой друг, более торжественного, величественного, возвышенного события я не видел в своей жизни. Я думаю, именно тогда боги и соединили их. Потом была битва и лишь после нее они смогли остаться наедине. Ты – дитя, зачатое двумя истинными рыцарями после великого сражения. Ты не мог быть никем другим, только воином, и должен отметить, ты – лучший воин из тех, кого я знал.   
Тирион младший благодарно улыбнулся. Он подумал некоторое время.  
\- Дядя, как вы думаете, его милость даст мне небольшой отпуск?  
\- Зачем?  
\- Я хочу проведать мать и брата, а может, и сестер.  
\- Скучаешь?   
Тот кивнул.  
\- Я поговорю с королем. И попрошу для себя тоже отпуск. Надо же мне познакомиться с Тирионом третьим.


End file.
